


Ti odio e ti amo

by lilyy



Series: Ti odio e ti amo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romantic Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 29,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam e Dean Winchester , due ragazzi cresciuti senza la loro mamma, bruciata in un incendio 16 anni fa. Il loro padre John da quel giorno li ha cresciuti come dei guerrieri. John fa quello che può, ma non sempre è facile, soprattutto dal momento che il maggiore dei due figli sembra odiare il fratello minore.</p><p>Questa è una sorta di Supernatural 2.0 Come sarebbero stati diversi tutti gli avvenimenti importanti del telefilm più amato, se ci fosse stato il wincest!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mio fratello Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My stories are very popular in the Italian fandom and I decided to try to write them down here to let you know, even though I know that not everyone will be able to read them, unfortunately, are not able to translate the entire stories, and so long as mine, but I would be glad if someone could read them and know them so I decided to post them here :)
> 
> enjoy the reading :)

Salve.  
  
Mi presento: mi chiamo Sam Winchester.  
  
ho 16 anni.  
  
Professione: Cacciatore  
  
Studente. Perditempo. Don Giovanni.  
  
Ragazzo spensierato nel tempo libero.  
  
O almeno ci provo.  
  
Mi piacciono le lattughe e le foglie di insalata.  
  
Niente dolci, quella è una prerogativa di Dean.  
  
Dean è mio fratello.  
   
  
Vado matto per i videogiochi e i libri.  
  
Dicono che a scuola sono un secchione, ma non è vero.  
  
Mi piace informarmi, è per questo che non mi separo mai dal mio computer.  
  
   
  
Mia madre è morta.  
  
Ufficialmente  è stato per colpa…..a causa dell’incendio che si scatenò nella nostra casa  
  
Quando avevo solo sei mesi.  
   
  
Ufficiosamente, beh….non si sa cosa è successo davvero, o forse non ho voglia di scriverlo in uno stupido diario , okay?  
   
  
Mio padre ci ha fatti anche da mamma, a me e a mio fratello Dean, che ha quattro anni più di me.  
   
  
Mio padre dice che è stato Dean a tirarmi fuori da quell’incendio.  
   
   
Sam smise per un istante di scrivere con la penna ancora a mezz’aria, la nota di un sorriso a increspargli le labbra.  
   
   
  Non trovate che sia carino? No, non Dean, sebbene anche lui, sotto lo strato di baldanza e arroganza e spocchiosità e prepotenza…..  
  
No, io intendevo il fatto che mi abbia portato fuori lui.  
   
  
Beh , Dean non lo trova carino per niente, rimprovera il fatto che era spaventato, anzi terrorizzato, e per poco non ci abbiamo rimesso la pelle entrambi.  
   
  
Non vuole mai parlare di quella notte, e secondo me è uno sbaglio, soprattutto considerato che…..  
  
  
“SAM!! Quando avrai finito di giocare a fare l’eroe tenebroso con la tua penna d’oca e ci degnerai della tua presenza a tavola, saremo tutti più contenti.” Gridava una voce.  
   
  
“Non è una penna d’oca, stupido!” aveva risposto Sam, guardando male il foglio di carta, appallottolandolo, e poi gettandolo nel fuoco.  
   
Mi chiamo Sam Winchester e questo è mio fratello Dean.  
   
  
E mi odia.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Tienimi

A volte vedevo i fratelli dei miei compagni di scuola, ed erano tutti molto dolci e affettuosi con i loro fratelli minori.  
Li baciavano, li coccolavano.  
  
   
  
Dean no.  
   
  
Non si può dire che sia un fratello degenere, è responsabile, ma non riesce proprio a essere affettuoso con me, anzi spesso ho proprio l’impressione che non mi voglia toccare.  
   
  
Mi rendo conto di necessitare di un affetto un po’ fraterno, oltre a quello delle mie amiche, a volte fidanzate.  
  
Vorrei un amore diverso.  
   
  
Se lo abbraccio, Dean resta rigido, oppure mi scansa….se mi lamento di questa cosa, dice che i maschi non sono femminucce che devono coccolarsi a vicenda, soprattutto raggiunta una certa età.  
   
  
In effetti non fa una piega, ma è morboso il modo in cui rifiuta a tutti i costi il contatto fisico con me.  
  
Vorrei che fosse un po’ più affettuoso, e che la smettesse di trattarmi male.  
    
  
*  
  
Una sera, papà, Dean e alcuni suoi amici cacciatori, dovevano partire per una caccia….erano già in macchina, e io mi misi a fare i capricci.  
   
  
“Non puoi venire con noi. I lattanti devono restare a casa!” disse Dean, deridendomi.  
  
“E allora perché tu ci vai??” gli risposi a tono, vedendolo adombrarsi. A volte Dean mi fa veramente uscire dai gangheri!  
   
  
“Dean ha ragione, Sam, è piuttosto pericoloso, e poi in macchina non c’è neanche posto per te.” Disse  mio padre.  
   
  
Dean mi fece un sorriso crudele e soddisfatto dal finestrino.  
  
Ah si?  
   
  
“Beh, posso sempre mettermi in braccio a Dean!” commentai, sfoderando la mia miglior faccia tosta numero 5.  
   
  
Vidi Dean boccheggiare, e poi subito quasi gridare:  
  
“No!!!”  
   
  
Mio padre fece un mmm di riflessione e poi acconsenti.  
   
  
“Che cosa?? Non vorrai mica dargliela vinta, papà!!” protestò Dean.  
   
  
“Stai zitto, Dean. Un paio di braccia in più ci faranno comodo, e poi visto che non sappiamo se torneremo per l’indomani….”  
   
  
Dean quasi soffocò quando, quasi per dispetto, mi buttai in braccio a lui senza delicatezza.  
   
  
“Figlio di….” fece per dire, ma mio padre lo zittii, dicendo che avevamo degli amici e di non fargli fare brutte figure.  
   
  
Dentro di me ero soddisfatto. Nessuno era più soddisfatto di me.  
  
Ecco cosa succedeva a rifiutare tuo fratello minore. La legge del karma si rivoltava contro di te.  
   
  
Notai subito che Dean, mio fratello, nonché detto –l’ostinato – teneva le mani ostinatamente abbandonate lungo i fianchi, per non toccarmi, pensò la vocina dentro di me.  
   
  
È un’ossessione, pensai io, troppo preso da quella di Dean, non riescivo a rendermi conto della mia.  
   
  
Dopo pochi minuti, comunque, la strada si fece più difficile e piena di buche.  
   
  
“Dean, tieni tuo fratello.” Diceva mio padre.  
   
  
Dean ruggi, ma non lo fece, e io  **perfido**  dissi dopo un po’: “Papà , Dean non mi tiene.”  
   
  
“Dean!”  
  
“Figlio di….”  
   
  
Non proseguimmo il dibattito perché la macchina saltò varie volte a causa di scossoni più forti di altri, e Dean istintivamente fece scattare le braccia per stringermi il petto, per impedirmi di cadere in avanti.  
   
  
Finalmente. Adesso sentivo le braccia di Dean che mi avvolgevano, e un piacevole tepore mi avvolse.  
  
  
Continuò a tenerle li, sui miei fianchi, anche quando gli scossoni si fermarono. una presa che trovavo piacevole, e che mi rese un pò stranito quando la sentii farsi più salda, quando mi strinse di più senza motivo. guardai quasi inconsciamente le sue mani sui miei fianchi.  
  
  
bisogna capirmi, non era una cosa che faceva spesso.  Era cosi bello…perché quell’ostinato di mio fratello doveva sempre fare il cazzone?  
  
  
Se non era un perfetto idiota potevamo stare cosi bene.  
  
Le braccia di Dean erano forti, muscolose, larghe….un ottimo rifugio in cui rifugiarsi.  
   
  
Dopo poco non riuscii a resistere e lentamente cedetti alla tentazione di far scivolare la mia testa sul suo petto.  
   
  
Naturalmente Dean mi scrollò in malo modo.  
  
“mmm” protestai io.  
   
  
Mi scrollò ancora.  
   
  
“mmmm” protestai più insistentemente, accucciandomi ancora di più.  
   
  
“Sam! Togliti!”  
   
  
“mmmm” ripetei per la terza volta, scuotendo la testa, sperando di fargli pena.  
   
  
Sentii poi Dean ripetere lo scossone ma facendo un debole tentativo, stavolta.  
  
Lo sentii sospirare, e poi dopo altri minuti, cedere al sonno e forse all’impulso di appoggiare la sua testa alla mia.  
   
   
   
 


	3. Prendermi cura di te è il mio lavoro

John Winchester aveva un sacco di problemi e di pensieri per la testa e l’ultima cosa che voleva al mondo, era mettersi a discutere in quel momento, con suo figlio maggiore, perché litigava con il fratello minore….a volte il mestiere di padre era davvero duro e benchè non fosse credente, si ritrovava spesso al buio, di notte, quando sapeva che nessuno poteva sentirlo, a invocare la sua amata moglie morta, a chiederle di darle la forza per farcela a crescere i loro figli, da solo.  
   
  
 _Mary, perché mi hai lasciato solo?_  
  
 _Io non ce la faccio, non ce la faccio da solo…io non sono forte....non sono forte come credevo…_  
  
Proseguivano poi i vari insulti diretti al demone che le aveva fatto questo, che le aveva portato via sua moglie, seguite da promesse a Mary riguardante il fatto che avrebbe trovato quel demone e gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare, per quello che le aveva fatto…… infine, arrivavano le lacrime di rimorso e pentimento, e le richieste di scuse, perché John si rendeva conto che Mary là dove era in quel momento, non avrebbe voluto sentire parole di veleno e di vendetta.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
John tornò con la mente al presente, mentre continuava a discutere con suo figlio perché aveva fatto di nuovo piangere Sam.  
   
  
“Sei suo fratello! Dovresti prenderti cura di lui, non farlo piangere!” gli diceva sperando di infondergli un po’ di pentimento e responsabilità.  
  
“ **Perchè???** ” chiese Dean, esasperato. “Perché devo farlo? Non c’è scritto da nessuna parte che devo prendermi cura di lui! Non è un moccioso, nessuno dei miei compagni di scuola si porta sempre appresso il fratello minore, papà!!”  
   
  
“I tuoi compagni di scuola hanno una famiglia sana e unita!!” disse John duramente, rimanendo a contemplare l’espressione basita e frustrata di Dean. Si chiamava John Winchester anche perché sapeva come colpire con le parole, quando desiderava farlo.  
   
  
“Sam ha bisogno di te, Dean, e io non posso esserci sempre…devi stargli vicino, guidarlo, devi fargli da fratello maggiore…è….”  
   
  
“Il mio compito, lo so!!” fini Dean, scocciato.  
   
  
Dean avrebbe voluto aggiungere che lui non è che non c’era sempre….non c’era mai…ma non lo fece.  
   
  
“Bene,  e fammi un favore, fai la pace con Sam mentre sono via…buona giornata, Dean…”  
   
  
Dean sembrò tornare nel panico.  
   
  
“Te ne vai di già??”  
   
  
“Si, ma non preoccuparti, tornerò presto.”  
   
  
“Ma fra pochi giorni è Natale!”  
  
“Tornerò per tempo, e se cosi non dovesse essere, auguri in anticipo.”  
  
“Papà, per favore non farlo. Resta con noi, solo per questa volta!” pregò Dean.  
   
  
“Non posso, Dean, mi sto avvicinando a trovare il demone che stiamo cercando, e se non gli sto addosso, farà pedere di nuovo le sue tracce…non posso lasciarlo scappare…”  
   
  
“Lo dici sempre! Il demone, il demone, il demone! Per la mamma! Io capisco che ti manca, manca a tutti noi, ma lei è  **morta!!**  E noi siamo vivi!! **Vivi!!** ” diceva Dean con gli occhi lucidi, alzando di parecchio il tono della voce.  
   
  
John aveva finto di non sentirlo, o perlomeno di non ascoltarlo, mentre si chiudeva la porta alle spalle, fuggendo da un’emozione troppo grande, che sapeva che non poteva controllare.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Dean sospirò, e tempo pochi secondi e si penti già di quella sfuriata….come poteva dire quelle cose a suo padre dopo quello che stava passando?  
  
Lui e Sam.….il loro inferno era niente in confronto a quello che doveva passare lui.  
  
Mary era la loro mamma, ma era anche e soprattutto sua moglie.  
   
  
  
Dean ripensò alla sfuriata di Sam e alle sue lacrime quando rifiutò di giocare al nuovo videogioco della playstation con lui, dicendogli che doveva andare dalla sua ragazza.  
  
Sam non l’aveva presa bene, ma non si aspettava quella reazione di assoluta e incredibile rabbia che ebbe. Gridò e gli rinfacciò che lo odiava, e chiaramente John se l’era presa con lui.  
   
  
Prese il giubbotto, l’ombrello, ed usci.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
“Rebecca? Ascolta, ti chiamo per dirti che l’appuntamento di oggi è rimandato, mio padre è partito di nuovo e ho promesso di guardare mio fratello minore, mi rendo conto che è fastidiosa come cosa, ma…… Come? Lasciarlo a casa da solo? Non sono obbligato? Senti, fammi un favore, non vediamoci più. Sei una troia come tutte le altre!!”  
   
  
Dean mise giù il telefono con uno scatto arrabbiato senza neanche attendere la sua reazione…non era da Dean trattare male o offendere le ragazze, ma lui era l’unico che poteva maltrattare Sammy.  **L’unico.** nessun altro doveva osare…..e poi come si permetteva….aveva fatto bene a dirle cosi…una donna che non ama i bambini, che madre e che moglie potrebbe mai essere?  
  
Certo, non che Sam fosse un bambino, ma non era neanche già adulto…  
   
  
Fissò il negozio di giocattoli davanti a sé, e decise di entrare.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
“Sammy, posso entrare? Non ti stai facendo qualche sega, vero?” chiese Dean, bussando timidamente, e ridacchiando.  
  
“Coglione.” Fu la risposta acida di Sam. Evidentemente al fratellino non era ancora passata l’arrabbiatura.  
  
Dean consapevole di doversi scusare, anche se non aveva bene chiaro in mente per cosa, cercò di sorridere in modo conciliante.  
   
  
“Guarda cosa ti ho preso, Sammy! Il videogioco che ti piaceva tanto…di certo è molto meglio di quella robaccia che volevi propormi prima, eh?” disse , sfilando il videogioco dal sacchetto.  
   
  
Sam fissò la custodia del videogioco con gli occhi sbarrati, senza dire nulla. Era stupito, e Dean se ne compiacque.  
   
  
 _Mi presento, sono Dean Winchester…non sono spesso premuroso, ma quando lo sono, ti lascio a bocca aperta._  
   
  
“Non mi interessa…” disse Sam, incrociando le braccia.  
   
  
 _Okay, il fratellino non voleva darla vinta…Dean lo capiva, in fondo aveva il sospetto che la testardaggine l’avesse presa da lui._  
   
  
“Beh, è un vero peccato che tu non voglia giocare…vuol dire che lo proverò io.” Disse Dean.  
   
  
Sam lo guardò dubbioso, vedendo che infilava il cd nella playstation.  
   
  
“Non vai più dalla tua puttana?” chiese allora Sam.  
   
  
Sam non aveva paura di esagerare, non quando Dean lo offendeva ogni volta che ne aveva l’occasione, e insultava tutte le ragazze che stavano con Sam.  
   
  
“No, perché hai ragione…è una puttana…” rispose Dean  
  
“E te ne accorgi adesso?” chiese Sam ancora, ma un debole sorriso gli spuntò finalmente sul volto.  
   
  
“Allora, giochi o no, coglione?? Devo sapere se mettere 1 o 2 giocatori!!” chiese Dean, sorridendo, con il joystick in mano.  
   
  
Sam sorrise ancora di più e lo guardò con tono di sfida, mentre prendeva l’altro joystick.  
  
“Ti farò mangiare la polvere!” rispose.  
  
“Non mi faccio minacciare dalle mezze cartucce.” Rispose Dean sorridendo.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Non posso amarti

Dean passeggiava per la strada soleggiata cercando di svagarsi un po’ e soprattutto di svagare la mente da pensieri tristi.  
  
Quasi a farlo apposta , lo sorpassarono due bimbetti all’incirca di 10 anni, che si azzuffavano.  
  
Dean sospirò triste, continuando a camminare.  
   
   
   
  
  
Stava aspettando Sam all’uscita da scuola, e poteva osservare, non visto, i fratelli maggiori dei ragazzini, venuti a prenderli a scuola. Alcuni erano affettuosi, altri un po’ canzonatori, altri ancora li trattavano male.  
  
Dean aveva cercato di imparare da questi ultimi. Voleva essere un normale fratello, e aveva potuto notare che la maggior parte dei fratelli si azzuffavano.  
  
Si chiedeva se lui con Sammy non avesse forse esagerato con le baruffe.  
  
Lui non odiava Sam, okay?  
  
Lo faceva per….per il suo bene.  
  
Sammy doveva stargli lontano.  
  
Aveva avuto modo di capire che Sammy pensava che gli stava alla larga, perché lo riteneva disgustoso.  
  
Invece era tutto il contrario.  
  
Dean pensava che Sammy fosse meraviglioso, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso davanti a lui.  
  
Era meglio cosi piuttosto, che continuava a pensare che lo ritenesse disgustoso, altrimenti se avesse  saputo la verità, sarebbe stato Sammy a ritenere Dean disgustoso.  
   
  
Pensare che il proprio fratello era meraviglioso, era un conto.  
  
Pensare che fosse dolce, romantico, e avesse un buon cuore anche.  
  
Pensare che fosse un bel ragazzo, che avesse già un bel corpo per essere cosi giovane, e un accenno di muscoli, e occhi verdi brillanti, e quel sorriso dolcissimo, e quelle labbra che avrebbe voluto succhiargliele fino a farlo impazzire, invece…..  
   
  
Non doveva pensarci, non doveva più pensarci.  
  
Era difficile però con Sammy che ricercava sempre il contatto fisico, non sapendo che Dean se avesse dato retta ai suoi impulsi , l’avrebbe stretto fortissimo.  
  
Un abbraccio soffocante. Stretto a lui. Con i visi a vicenda sul collo dell’altro, respirando a vicenda l’odore dell’altro.  
   
  
Dean non si sentiva in colpa per questi pensieri, perché fino a quando non fai i fatti, i pensieri restano solo quello. Pensieri e basta. Non avrebbe permesso però che forassero il livello dell’immaginazione.  
  
Sammy lo voleva vicino solo perché non sapeva, e non avrebbe mai saputo.  
  
Doveva continuare a mantenere le distanze e per rendere le cose più facili, doveva trattarlo male, cosi avrebbe smesso di cercare la sua vicinanza. Si, era la strada giusta.  
   
   
  
  
Non era sempre facile, però. A volte era davvero dura tenerlo lontano, fingere di odiarlo. Ferirlo continuamente.  
  
Non è che Dean fosse proprio senza cuore Gli dispiaceva maltrattarlo. Ma forse non è quello che si fa continuamente? Ferire chi si ama?  
   
   
  
  
Una sera poi, il destino volle cambiare ancora una volta le carte in tavola.  
  
Sam, Dean e John erano a caccia. Stavano cacciando un Wendigo.  
  
Erano in un bosco, e Sam inciampò e cadde.  
  
Dean si spaventò moltissimo, gridò e si parò davanti al suo corpo.  
  
Il wendigo riusci a graffiarlo appena poco prima che John gli sparasse e lo uccidesse.  
   
   
  
  
Per fortuna la ferita alla spalla era stata superficiale, anche se bruciava molto, e fu Sam a medicarlo, quando tornarono a casa.  
  
Era giovane ma aveva imparato facilmente come si medicano e si puliscono le ferite, e con movenze delicate e amorevoli, gli passava il cotone sul polso, sul braccio, e poi gli mise la fasciatura.  
   
  
Dean assisteva a tutta l’operazione, stupefatto e in soggezione.  
  
Guardò Sam quando gli applicò il cotone…il viso vicinissimo al suo braccio, quasi come se avesse voluto stampargli un bacio, e con quanta delicatezza gli mise la fasciatura.  
  
I gesti erano delicati, ma anche piuttosto intimi. Forse non erano mai stati cosi intimi e Dean non aveva mai sentito tanto calore…eppure era a petto nudo.  
   
  
Mentre Sam continuava con l’operazione, Dean ripensò al sogno che aveva fatto proprio la notte prima.  
  
Nel sogno, sam lo affrontava e gli diceva che voleva essere amato e Dean gli rispondeva che non poteva amarlo come voleva lui, come facevano le ragazze con cui usciva,  perché era suo fratello.  
  
In realtà Sam nel sogno parlava di amore fraterno, e Dean lo capiva ma il doppiosenso lo colse comunque…e poi Sam gli disse che forse poteva amarlo meglio di come facevano loro.  
   
  
Il sogno fini cosi, lasciando un gran senso di amarezza a Dean, al risveglio.  
   
  
“Sam, smetti per un attimo con le bende…devo dirti una cosa…”  
  
Sam lo fissò stranito. Dean non era mai stato un tipo da discorsi a cuore aperto.  
  
“Okay…” disse, sentendo montare il panico.  
   
  
  
“Io sarò sempre tuo fratello, ma è giusto che conquistiamo la nostra indipendenza…è giusto che non siamo solo noi due.”  
  
“Io..io non capisco cosa stai dicendo…”  
  
“solo che…meriti un tipo di amore che…io in quanto fratello non posso darti…tu hai bisogno di un amore diverso in questa particolare età dello sviluppo…”  
  
“Tu non mi vuoi intorno…” disse Sam prendendola male.  
  
“No no no, dico solo che voglio che tu sia…felice, spensierato…che ti trovi una ragazza che ti faccia provare emozioni…ciò non vuol dire che tuo fratello ti rifiuta, solo vuole che tu…ti faccia le tue esperienze, viva i tuoi primi amori, che ti emozioni, che pianga, che tu viva spensierato per quanto la nostra vita ce lo permetta, e se ti chiudi con me, ti perderai un sacco di cose belle e questo non è giusto.”  
   
  
Queste parole le aveva dette lentamente e con gran fatica, e dentro di sé pensava assurdamente che Sam non gli desse retta. Ma doveva essere forte. Per Sam. Per il suo bene.  
   
  
Sam si accucciò con la testa sul suo petto, facendogli scorrere proprio li le dita, in una sorta di delicata carezza.  
   
  
Dean guardò la testolina di Sam sul suo petto, e lo vedeva cosi cucciolo, cosi fragile, che quasi gli venivano le lacrime agli occhi…forse per la potenza dell’amore che sentiva partire da dentro di lui.  
  
Non potè fare a meno di allungare le mani e accarezzargli i capelli.  
   
  
Sam da parte sua avrebbe voluto dire tante cose. Avrebbe voluto dire che capiva, e che pensava che lo odiasse, voleva sentire cosa aveva da dire Dean in proposito…avrebbe voluto dire che ci avrebbe provato a fare quello che Dean chiedeva, ma l’unica cosa che disse fu:  
  
“Ti voglio bene, Dean.” E rimase cosi, con Dean che sorrideva e che rispondeva  
  
“Anch’io, Sammy.”  
   
  
Dean voleva solo proteggere Sammy.  
  
Non aveva idea di quanto e come, questa sua idea gli sarebbe rivoltata contro. 


	5. Non puoi sostituirmi

Dean era a letto con una ragazza. Una bionda con un corpo da urlo. Si chiamava Helena.  
  
Era a casa sua in quel momento, che sonnecchiava, mentre il sole caldo stava già rischiarando la stanza.  
  
Senti dei movimenti come di fruscii. Era helena che si stava rinfilando la gonna scozzese, sopra le calze collant.  
  
“Te ne vai di già?” le chiese assonnato.  
  
“Io si, e anche tu!” gli rispose, ridendo e dandogli una piccola pacca sulla spalla.  
  
“avrei preferito qualcosa come: è stato fantastico, tesoro….facciamolo di nuovo! Sei un amante fantastico, nessuno è meglio di te…rimani ancora un po’…” disse Dean.  
  
Helena rise, scettica.  
  
“Dean Winchester in vena di romanticherie? Raccontalo a qualcun’altra” disse ancora lei, mettendosi i tacchi.  
  
“ma cosa dici? Sai che nel mio cuore ci sei solo te.” La scherni lui.  
  
La ragazza fece una smorfietta di scherno. “Si, certo.”  
  
“almeno io non sono sposato con un’altra.” Disse lui.  
   
  
La ragazza lo guardò, leggermente impallidita, ma si riprese subito.  
  
“Divertente, divertente. Qualcuno si è svegliato con la luna storta, stamane.”  
  
“Di certo non tu. Fai l’am……sesso con me, e l’indomani scappi subito da tuo marito. Paura o superficialità?”  
  
“Dean, io sono  **sposata**! Ho delle responsabilità.”  
  
“Che includono non andare a letto con un altro.”  
  
“non mi aspetto che tu capisca.”  
  
“Ma certo. Infatti non lo faccio. Ero addirittura convinto che tu fossi una delle damigelle da salvare da un matrimonio soffocante e da un marito aguzzino…evidentemente mi sbagliavo.” Rise Dean.  
   
  
Helena rise, prendendo la sua borsetta.  
  
“Non esistono più damigelle da salvare al giorno d’oggi, e poi diciamocelo chiaro e tondo: se fossi stata una damigella, ti sarei piaciuta lo stesso?” lo scherni lei.  
  
“tu non mi conosci , Helena. Buona giornata.” Sorrise lui.  
  
“Guarda che questa è casa mia, cretino!” si alterò lei.  
  
“Ehi, non cominciamo con le parole.” Disse Dean, che aveva già cominciato a vestirsi.  
  
“Ne ho abbastanza dei tuoi giudizi, delle tue sentenze, del tuo moralismo, della tua arroganza…”  
  
“Io invece ne ho abbastanza di te.” Disse Dean, chiaro e conciso.  
   
  
Helena impallidi.  
  
“E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?”  
  
“Buon proseguimento di vita coniugale, Helena. Il dispiacere è stato tutto mio.”  
  
“Dean, aspetta, aspetta.!” Lo richiamò lei.  
   
  
Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo. Facevano tutte cosi. Prima facevano le spocchiose, e poi lo pregavano di restare.  
“Non è poi cosi tardi…resta ancora un po’, mi farebbe piacere…nonn litighiamo per favore.”  
  
“L’abbiamo già fatto.”  
  
“Parlerò con mio marito, gli dirò di noi…dammi tempo…”  
  
“Helena…è finita!” gli disse lui, perentorio.  
   
  
  
Gli insulti e le offese tipo: “Sei un mostro, te la farò pagare, volevo mandare all’aria il mio matrimonio per te, stronzo!!”riecheggiarono fin sotto il pianerottolo e Dean quasi sperava che il marito sarebbe tornato in quel momento e l’avesse sentita.  
   
  
Dean non voleva essere cattivo, ma il comportamento di Helena l’aveva ferito una volta di troppo. Non ne era forse innamorato, ma aveva intenzione di fare le cose seriamente con lei, e lei malgrado quello che voleva far credere, lo trattava come un giocattolo. Non avrebbe mai lasciato suo marito per lui, altrochè.  
   
  
 _Ben ti sta ad infatuarti di una donna sposata, vecchio mio…_  pensò lui. Helena era una bella donna, era anche piuttosto giovane, aveva 25 anni, ed era chiaro che alla sua età non poteva restare fedele…sono poche le donne fedeli a quell’età…il marito avrebbe avuto un sacco di corna con l’andare del tempo.  
   
  
  
Dean stava cominciando a pensare che doveva smetterla di cercare di riportare il senso di protezione che aveva nei confronti di Sammy, con le donne che si portava a letto, quando, tornato a casa, apri la porta della sua camera e si ritrovò Sam che si abbarbicava a una moretta.  
 **Sul suo letto!!**  
   
  
“Cosa diavolo???” chiese, nell’istante esatto che apri la porta e vide quella scena.  
  
Sam e la moretta erano sdraiati sul suo letto, impegnati a baciarsi, e quando si accorsero di Dean, si staccarono subito.  
  
“Dean, che ci fai qui??” chiese Sam spaventato, sbarrando gli occhi.  
  
“ **Io ci vivo qui, Sam!”**  
  
“Non…non dovevi tornare cosi presto…sono le 8:00 del mattino.”  
   
  
“Già, sono le otto del mattino, e non mi aspetto di trovare mio fratello abbarbicato a una moretta a quest’ora, sul mio letto….aspetta un attimo… **avete fatto sesso???** Domandò sbalordito.  
   
  
"No!" disse la ragazza che cominciava già a sentirsi a disagio.  
  
“Dean! Non metterla a disagio! E comunque no!!” disse Sam quasi urlando.  
  
“Tu. Come ti chiami?” le chiese Dean.  
  
“Dean! Come ti permetti??” gli chiese Sam, stupefatto.  
   
  
“Io….Melissa.” disse la ragazza, timida e morificata.  
  
“Melissa….sembri una brava ragazza a posto, dolce, timida e tutto quanto, mi chiedo cosa ci fai con uno come mio fratello…se fossi più piccolo…” cominciò Dean.  
  
“DEAN!” ripetè Sam, mentre la ragazza fece un risolino imbarazzato.  
  
“ascolta, che ne dici se magari voi vi vedete più tardi, mentre io parlo con Sam un attimo? Ti va?” le chiese lui, gentile, mettendole una mano sulla spalla.  
  
“Io…si, okay.” Rispose lei, uscendo, e dando un’ultima occhiata di scuse a Sam.  
   
  
Dean l’aveva riconosciuta. Era la compagna di scuola di Sam. Abitava poco distante, non avrebbe avuto problemi a tornare a piedi.  
   
  
“Ti sembra il modo di comportarti? Puoi pure fare il gentiluomo, ma sotto sotto resti un cafone!” ringhiò Sam.  
   
  
“Mi dispiace per la ragazza, okay?? Ma questa è la  **mia stanza**  e quello il  **mio letto!!”**  
  
“è anche la mia stanza!!” disse Sam, ancora arrabbiato ma vergognandosi un po’.  
  
“E sentiamo, perché non avete fatto le vostre cose nel  **tuo letto???”** ringhiò Dean.  
  
“Diosanto, Dean! Guardalo!” disse Sam , mettendosi una mano sui capelli.  
   
  
Dean si voltò e vide il letto di Sam coperto di vestiti suoi, giocattoli, libri e altre cianfrusaglie.  
   
  
“Non te ne sei mai preoccupato, finora! Hai sempre buttato tutto sulla tua fottuta sedia!” gridò Dean.  
  
“Dean, ascolta….ci stavamo solo baciando…”  
  
“Non voglio tornare a casa e vedere mio fratello che si slinguazza con una, sul mio letto, per quanto carina possa essere!!”  
  
“a proposito , tu dove sei stato?” chiese Sam, con voce bassa e arrabbiata.  
   
  
“Sai cosa mi vengono a dire? Che mio fratello minore se le passa tutte! Ecco cosa pensano di te, che sei una puttana!!” disse Dean incapace di fermarsi.  
   
  
Sam lo fissò esterrefatto, e poi gridò:  
  
“IO SONO ANCORA VERGINE!!”  urlò Sam, gli occhi lucidi.  
  
Dean lo guardò esterrefatto.  
   
  
“ero andato a prendere Melissa per una colazione, e poi abbiamo pensato di fermarci qua e scambiarci qualche bacio. È vero, frequento tante ragazze, ma non ci ho mai fatto nulla, solo qualche bacio e carezze. Nient’altro! Non era quello che volevi?” chiese Sam, gli occhi sempre più lucidi, e Dean senti un po’ di vergogna.  
   
  
  
Dean cercò di rimettere ordine nella sua testa, che si era fermata alle parole “sono ancora vergine”  
   
  
Sam fraintese la sua espressione.  
  
“Allora? Sei più sollevato di sapere che sono uno sfigato a differenza tua?” chiese Sam.  
  
“Sam, ascolta…”  
  
“NO! sei solo un ipocrita…dove sei stato tutta la notte? Perché non eri a casa? Io non dormo fuori! Chi è la puttana tra noi due??”  
   
  
Dean cercò di realizzare il fatto che delle simili scenate forse non le avevano ricevute neanche da loro padre.  
   
  
“Sam, ascolta, mi dispiace…” disse, provando a fermarlo per un braccio.  
  
Sam lo guardò come se fosse un nevrastenico che cambiava umore da un minuto all’altro, e si scostò, uscendo dalla stanza e preparandosi per uscire proprio di casa.  
   
  
“Quindi….non avete fatto sesso???” chiese Dean, ricevendo un’occhiata seguita da una smorfia perplessa di Sam, che incredulo, usci.  
   
  
Dean si mise una mano sugli occhi e poi se la passò sui suoi capelli corti, che stavano già diventando più folti.  
   
  
Che diavolo gli era preso?  
   
  
Dean non poteva sapere che Sam, sapendo di non poter avere Dean , ricercava quell’amore nelle ragazze con cui stava, non trovandolo, e che Dean faceva lo stesso, e non trovandolo, continuavano a cercare.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Ti voglio.....anch'io...

Dean non avrebbe proprio dovuto rincasare in quel momento.

Non rincasava mai verso le 15:00 e Sam non lo aspettava.

Sapendo di essere solo, si stava masturbando piano, poi sempre più forte, sul suo letto.

Dean fece per entrare nella stanza, ma trovando li Sam, si bloccò.

Sapeva che era una cattiva idea rimanere…che avrebbe dovuto andarsene subito, ma ciònonostante rimase inchiodato li, a fissare suo fratello masturbarsi, lentamente, poi dando dei colpi più forti, e gemere cosi lentamente.

Quei gemiti meravigliosi…

TUMP.

 

Maledizione… pensò Dean.

Aveva sbattuto il braccio contro il tavolino di cristallo che c’era in corridoio.

“Chi c’è li? Chi c’è??” aveva gridato Sam , spaventandosi moltissimo.

Dean beccato in flagrante, non poteva più nascondersi.

“Scusa, Sam…” disse lui, mortificato.

 

“Dean??” chiese Sam, sbarrando gli occhi. “Sei tu? Ma perché….che cosa ci fai qui??” chiese Sam cercando di coprirsi in fretta.

“Mi dispiace, non sapevo che fossi..qui…scusa…” disse Dean, scappando.

 

Sam rimase a guardarlo andare via, completamente scioccato e imbarazzato, e nonostante lo shock, non potè evitare di vedere, poco prima che Dean scappasse, un accenno di erezione nascosta dai suoi jeans….

 

 

*

Erano passati tre giorni da quell’incidente, e Dean ancora imbarazzato, aveva rivolto pochissimo la parola a Sam, e Sam fece lo stesso.

Sapevano che c’era qualcosa che stonava tra loro e credevano di capire che cosa, ma la paura di affrontarla, era troppo grande.

 

Una sera, Sam decise di accettare l’invito di Michael al suo party. Dava una piccola festicciola a casa sua.

Sam aveva chiesto a Dean di andare con lui e Dean ovviamente aveva rifiutato, con grande rabbia di Sam, e anche delusione.

 

Michael aveva sempre avuto un debole per Sam, ma Sam non l’aveva mai lasciato avvicinare per più di qualche tocco innocente, ma quella sera, complice anche la tistezza e la solitudine che gli veniva pensando a Dean, e complice forse anche qualche bicchiere di troppo, si senti piuttosto confuso.

È per questo che mandò una serie di sms a Dean, uno più inquietante dell’altro.

 

“Dean, non mi sento tanto bene…penso di aver bevuto un bicchiere di troppo…mi gira la testa…”

“Michael mi ronza intorno…penso di piacergli, e io non capisco più niente, Dean….”

 

Sam sperava che Dean leggendo quei messaggi sarebbe corso di filato a prenderlo e riportarlo a casa, prima di…di cedere a Michael.

Non voleva farlo. Non era mai stato con un ragazzo prima d’ora, ma Michael sembrava carino, dolce, disponibile… al contrario di Dean…

 

Ora si stava avvicinando un po’ troppo…una toccatina alla spalla…una alla gamba….

Dean, dove sei?

 

“Ascolta, Michael, io non penso che sia una buona idea…” gli disse d’un tratto, Sam.

“ma come…io, pensavo di piacerti….” Farfugliava Michael, confuso.

“Beh, hai pensato male.” Rispose Dean, per lui.

 

Dio ti ringrazio… pensava Sam.

“E tu chi saresti?” chiese Michael.

“Il fratello di sam! E sono venuto per riportarlo a casa!” disse Dean, arrabbiato.

“Cosa??? Sam, perché non gli dici niente?” chiese Michael, indignato.

“Perché ha ragione..scusa, Michael.” Disse Sam, a disagio, andando via col fratello, mentre Dean lo salutava strafottente con la mano, e Michael rimaneva a guardare Dean con uno sguardo indignato.

 

Per fortuna, John non era in casa, il che permise a Dean di dare il tempo a Sam di smaltire la sbornia.

“Hai bisogno di vomitare?” gli chiese dean.

“No! non ho bevuto cosi tanto, Dean!” disse Sam, tenendosi la testa.

 

Dean andò a prendergli un po’ di ghiaccio e glielo mise in testa.

Sam sospirò un po’.

“Va meglio?” chiese.

“Un po’.” Disse Sam.

 

“Dean, perché non sei arrabbiato con me?” chiese Sam.

“Lo sono, ma non mi sembra il caso di infierire, considerato il tuo mal di testa.” Rispose Dean.

“Sei un…bravo fratello.” Rispose Sam, con voce roca, tirandolo per il colletto, per trascinarlo più vicino a lui.

“Sam, che fai?” chiese Dean, a disagio.

“Noi…c’è qualcosa che aleggia…tra di noi…che non riuscivo a capire, o che forse non volevo ammettere, ma capivo che c’era qualcosa di poco chiaro…” sussurrò Sam, accarezzandogli il braccio.

“Sam, ma di che cosa stai parlando?” gli chiese Dean, cercando di divincolarsi dalla sua presa.

“Ti sei eccitato a guardarmi quel giorno, mentre mi masturbavo sul letto?” chiese Sam, sussurrandogli all’orecchio.

“Sam!! Ti stai sbagliando…io…sei ubriaco…”

“Ti ho visto…ho visto la tua erezione, prima che scappassi in quel modo. Non puoi negarlo.” Continuò a dire Sam, al suo orecchio, e Dean non riusciva a muoversi.

“Sam….” Diceva Dean, come se fosse una preghiera.

 

“Tu…mi desideri, non è vero? Vorresti…toccarmi, anche in modi non propri consoni…” continuò Sam.

“Perdonami.” Disse Dean, chiudendo gli occhi, mentre una lacrima gli scivolava sulla guancia.

“Schhh – schhh, non importa.” Diceva Sam, accarezzandogli la guancia. “Se mi vuoi, puoi avermi…” continuava Sam, sussurrando, guardandolo negli occhi, mentre Dean cercava invece di non guardarlo.

 

“Tu…sei solo ubriaco…” diceva Dean

“Toccami, Dean…” diceva Sam, prendendogli le mani e mettendogliele sotto la sua maglietta, per incoraggiarlo.

Dean non riusciva ad opporsi e sentiva il corpo caldo di Sam sotto i suoi palmi, mentre Sam sospirava sentendo le mani grandi di Dean sotto la sua pelle.

“Sam , non posso…”

“Si che puoi…ti voglio anch’io…ti voglio….” Gli diceva Sam, languido, strusciando la testa sul suo collo.

 

Sam e Dean inebriati dal calore dei loro corpi vicini, finirono buttati sul letto di Dean, uno sopra l’altro, e alla fine si baciarono.

Fu Dean a prendere l’iniziativa. Le loro lingue si incontrarono in un incrocio di estasi e di sospiri languidi. Fu un bacio morbido, che poi diventò romantico, e poi più passionale, più bagnato.

Sam gli aveva sfilato la maglietta, e ora gli sbottonava i jeans...le mani che tremavano appena..

“Prendi….prendi il lubrificante nel tuo comodino.” Gli sussurrava Sam, eccitato.

“Sei sicuro di…? Sam, se cominciamo, io non riuscirò…non riuscirò a fermarmi…non…”

“Schhh, tranquillo, Dean…è quello che voglio…” gli disse dolcemente Sam, mettendogli un dito sulle labbra.

 

Dean guardò il viso di Sam, cosi dolce e…felice…e non riusci più a resistere.

 

Dopo averlo preparato con il lubrificante, entrò dentro di lui, piano.

“AHHHH” gridò Sam, e Dean nonostante il piacere inebriante, quasi cercò di tirarsi indietro, ma Sam non glielo permise e gli disse di continuare.

“Solo…abbracciami…” gli chiese Sam.

Dean lo fece, cinse le sua braccia nel suo torace e continuò a spingere.

“AHHHH- ahhhhh- ahhhhhh- ahhhh –ahhhhh.

 

Dean non si preoccupò più, non appena capi che i lamenti e le grida di Sam non erano di dolore, ma di piacere inebriante.

Lo stesso piacere che provava lui.


	7. Tremendo e stupendo

Durante la notte, quando avevano finito di fare l’amore, Dean era sopra Sam, e notò che tremava.  
  
“Stai tremando” gli disse, toccandogli il viso.  
  
Sam aveva il viso sudato, e rispose con voce dolce e un po’ roca da eccitazione:  
  
“Sto bene…sto bene…”  
   
  
La notte la passarono abbracciati, o meglio Dean abbracciava Sam, nella classica posizione a chiocciola.  
Si addormentarono cosi.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
*  
  
Quando Dean si svegliò, volse lo sguardo a guardare Sam, ma suo fratello non c’era.  
  
Era probabilmente nel bagno comunicante la loro stanza.  
  
_La loro stanza…_  
   
  
  
 “Sam? Sei in bagno?” lo chiamò.  
  
“Si.” Disse lui.  
  
Dean senti il rumore dello spazzolino da denti.  
   
  
Non sapeva che cosa dire, né come arginare l’imbarazzo della notte prima.  
  
Aveva il terrore di toccarlo, di guardarlo, aveva il terrore che Sam lo guardasse pieno di rimprovero, di schifo, o anche di aspettativa.  
  
Se se ne fosse andato ora, probabilmente non sarebbe stato molto diverso che sfuggire da una ragazza dopo la botta e via della notte prima.  
  
Ma Sam era suo fratello…  
   
  
“Hai dormito bene?” chiedeva Sam dal bagno.  
  
“a meraviglia…e tu?” chiese Dean, rimpiangendo la risposta banale.  
  
“Non c’è male. Sai, oggi dovremmo fare un mucchio di cose…fare la spesa, comprare dei detergenti per casa…papà sta sempre via cosi a lungo e tocca a noi occuparci della casa…” disse Sam, continuando a spazzolarsi i denti.  
   
  
“ Si, è vero…” disse Dean, chiedendosi se Sam facesse apposta a fare finta di niente.  
  
“Non ho voglia di andare a scuola, oggi…” disse Sam.  
   
  
Dean guardò la sveglia. Segnava le 7:30.  
  
“Non farlo allora” disse, prima di rendersi conto di quello che stava dicendo.  
   
  
Ci fu un silenzio che a Dean sembrò un silenzio sorpreso da parte di Sam.  
  
Forse pensava che Dean avrebbe voluto che andasse.  
  
“il mio fratellone che mi suggerisce di marinare la scuola?” rise Sam , nervosamente.  
   
  
Forse se si alzava adesso dal letto, sarebbe riuscito ancora a farlo, senza sembrare maleducato o altro…forse non sarebbe sembrato come se…fosse successo o finita li…  
   
  
Ma il letto era cosi caldo e accogliente, e forse anche il corpo di Sam.  
  
O almeno lo ricordava cosi, e forse già gli mancava…  
   
  
Dopo altri innumerevoli secondi, Sam fece capolino dal bagno e guardò Dean serio.  
  
Aveva una strana espressione.  
   
  
Dean capi che Sam era rimasto tutto quel tempo in bagno per dargli la possibilità di scappare, se avesse voluto…..e adesso lo guardava, sorpreso che fosse ancora li, e forse con la paura di sperare.  
   
  
Forse Dean era uno sciocco, ma non riusciva ad abbandonare quel letto, e vedere adesso Sam che lo guardava in quel modo…era cosi dolce e struggente…  
  
Non potè controllare i suoi movimenti, e allargò le braccia in un movimento quasi impercettibile, guardandolo negli occhi, in un chiaro invito ad un abbraccio, che Sam colse subito.  
  
Si avvicinò al letto e si perse tra le braccia di Dean.  
  
Un abbraccio dolce, morbido, struggente.  
  
Li faceva sentire completi.  
  
Si guardarono negli occhi, e poi Dean lo baciò di nuovo.  
  
Un bacio lento, soffice, languido.  
  
Durante il bacio, Dean gli accarezzò i capelli.  
  
“Beh, sono sorpreso che tu sia ancora qua.” Gli disse Sam, sorridendo.  
  
“Non vado da nessuna parte, Sam.” Gli disse Dean, toccandogli il viso, sorridendo.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> allora....mi sono resa conto che forse alcune cose potrebbero non essere chiare...quando parlo di Sam e Dean adolescenti, mi viene quasi spontaneo dare loro una casa o pensare che ce l'abbiano..mi dimentico sempre che la loro casa è bruciata quando sam aveva sei mesi... xd
> 
> comunque chiarisco: in questa fanfiction ce l'hanno una casa, come base. poi si spostano anche, nei vari motel, ma come base ce l'hanno una casa e infatti mi sembra di averlo fatto presente fin dai primi capitoli xd cucina...divano...ecc xd
> 
> tutto qui xd
> 
> ammetto che la scena di Sam che tremava, sono stata ispirata dalla scena d'amore di Rose e Jack in Titanic...mi è piaciuta da matti, quando dopo aver fatto l'amore Rose dice a jack: "stai tremando" e lui: "sto bene, sto bene" :))


	8. Coccole

A Dean piaceva coccolare Sam ogni volta che ne aveva l’occasione…  
  
Non sempre però poteva. Specialmente quando c’era John nelle vicinanze.  
  
Tuttavia a volte era difficile per lui trattenersi, e lo stuzzicava con tocchi e toccatine fugaci.  
  
Sulla gamba, sulla pancia.  
  
E Sam sbiancava, impallidiva, arrossiva.  
  
“Piantala!” sbottò Sam un giorno, mentre Dean non la piantava di stuzzicarlo.  
  
Lo aveva appena toccato lievemente, sfiorandogli la schiena sotto la maglietta.  
  
Il padre si girò perplesso, al grido di Sam.  
  
“Mi…dà fastidio…” borbottò Sam, rosso come un peperone.  
  
“Dean!”  
  
“è una femminuccia. Non lo puoi toccare.” Rideva Dean.  
   
   
  
  
Succedeva sempre poi, che Sam e Dean finivano sempre per ritrovarsi da soli, con Sam che lo rimproverava, perché davanti a John, bisognava stare attenti!  
  
Dean non lo stava veramente a sentire, cercando di riappropriarsi subito del suo corpo.  
  
“Dean, mi stai a sentire?” disse Sam scocciato.  
  
Dean gli aveva rimesso le mani sotto la maglietta, ma Sam non faceva niente per scostarlo.  
  
Gliela sollevò e gli succhiò un capezzolo, sensuale.  
  
“Dean! Ahhhh!” gemeva a quel punto, Sam, tenendogli la testa.  
 


	9. Ne sono sicuro, Sammy

Sam sarebbe partito per Stanford.  
  
Dean si sentiva come spezzato in due, ma il dolore gli impediva di prendersela con Sammy.  
  
“Non devo per forza andare…chiedimi di restare, chiedimi di restare, ti prego…” gli chiedeva Sam, ma Dean non ce la faceva.  
  
Non poteva essere cosi egoista, anche se avrebbe tanto voluto.  
  
E poi forse…la lontananza sarebbe stata una buona cosa….  
  
Avrebbe permesso a Sam di vivere una vita normale…senza mostri, con una ragazza al suo fianco….un rapporto VERO, non con suo fratello….  
  
E poco importava se tutto il suo cuore gridava che il loro ERA un rapporto vero.  
  
Il suo cuore non avrebbe fatto la spia.  
  
Doveva essere forte , per Sammy.  
  
E poi chi lo diceva che doveva per forza finire?  
  
Forse, se era destino, si sarebbero ritrovati.  
   
  
“Sammy, ascoltami…devi andare…io ti aspetterò, lo prometto…”  
   
  
Era vero, Dean lo avrebbe aspettato sempre.  
  
Sarebbe stato in ogni lurida stanza di motel diverso, a pensarlo, a pregare che non lo tradisse, a ricordare la sua voce, a immaginare di fare l’amore con lui, a cercare di sentire ancora il suo odore, il suo sapore…a struggersi…  
  
Ma tutto questo non l’avrebbe detto a Sam….  
   
  
“Come fai a sapere che non finirà? Io non voglio andare al college, pregando tutti i giorni che non finirà, che non ci dimenticheremo l’uno dell’altro.” Gli disse Sam, afferrandolo per il colletto.  
  
“Non finirà, Sam.” Gli diceva Dean, prendendogli i polsi e toglierglieli dal colletto.  
  
“Non puoi saperlo. Ho troppa paura di perderti, Dean. Io non voglio più andare!” disse convinto Sammy.  
  
Dean lo guardò tristemente, e delle lacrime gli caddero sulle guance.  
  
“hai già mandato l’iscrizione. È già tutto pronto. Ti stanno già aspettando.” Gli disse.  
  
Sam lo guardò sconfitto, e poi lo baciò. Un bacio disperato che sapeva di promessa e di attesa.  
   
  
Dean se ne andò, prima che il suo cuore potesse impedirgli di farlo, e prima di sentirselo a pezzi.  
  
Ma prima che potesse salire in macchina, Sam lo chiamò.  
  
“Dean!”  
   
  
Si fernò e vide Sam rincorrerlo con una nuova luce negli occhi.  
  
“Vieni con me!”  
  
“Che cosa???”  
  
“Vieni con me, ti supplico!” ripetè Sam.  
  
“Sam, io sono un po’ troppo grande per il college.” Gli fece notare Dean.  
  
“Lo so, sciocco, ma puoi prenderti un appartamento li vicino, venirmi comunque a trovare ogni volta che vuoi…cosi non resteremo lontani.”  
  
“Ma papà…la caccia…”  
  
“non ti chiedo di smettere, se proprio avrà bisogno, potrai andare ad aiutarlo, ma ti chiedo di dare la priorità a me…puoi farlo, Dean?”  
  
“Non ti sembra di colpire basso?” gli chiese Dean.  
  
“Si, in realtà. Allora, puoi farlo?”  
  
“Io…maledizione, Sam.”  
   
  
Sam lo baciò appassionatamente.  
  
“Non ho detto di si.” Gli disse Dean, il volto illuminato di felicità.  
  
“Basta guardarti. Dimmi di si, Dean.”  
  
“avrei preferito una proposta con tanto di anello…” scherzò Dean.  
  
“Ti prego.”  
  
“Si, si, maledizione,  **si!”** disse Dean, prendendolo in braccio e facendolo girare, con tanto di bacio finale.  
  
“Funzionerà, Dean. Vedrai.” Gli promise Sam.  
  
“Ne sono sicuro, Sammy.” Disse Dean.


	10. Incatenato a me

Sam aveva passato una brutta giornata.  
  
La verifica non era andata bene.  
  
L’interrogazione pure.  
  
Continuava a pensare a Dean e si distraeva durante le spiegazioni.  
  
Non era mai stato via per una settimana intera.  
  
Sapeva che era andato ad aiutare il padre per un caso, ma gli mancava troppo.  
  
Non vedeva l’ora che tornasse.  
  
Si erano mandati delle foto tramite cellulare.  
  
All’inizio si mandavano foto sexi, poi si mandavano foto delle loro labbra che baciavano lo schermo.  
  
Hanno smesso quando capirono che in questo modo la mancanza era più struggente.  
  
Ma Dean stava tornando. Gli aveva telefonato prima delle 6 di quella mattina, dicendogli che era di ritorno, e Sam, che già normalmente faticava a concentrarsi a scuola, nonostante fosse ritenuto da molti un secchione, e questo perché continuava a pensare a Dean, quella mattinata era stata anche peggio delle altre.  
  
Non sapeva quando Dean sarebbe arrivato, poi la sorpresa….apri il suo dormitorio, e ci trovò dentro Dean, sdraiato sul divano!  
  
“Dean!!”  
  
Gli corse subito incontro, salendo anche lui sul divano, Dean allargò le gambe per accogliere Sammy, e Sammy si gettò su di lui, baciandolo appassionatamente, intrecciando cosi i loro corpi.  
   
  
Sam aveva un compagno di stanza, ma a quell’ora era sempre fuori, e comunque non aveva mai conosciuto Dean.  
  
Il bacio fu passionale e dolce, e Dean stringeva i capelli di Sam durante il bacio, sapendo che al fratellino piaceva, e godendo anche lui di quel tocco possessivo.  
  
“Mi sei mancato tanto.” Disse Sam, languido.  
  
“tu di più.”  
  
“Non stare mai più via cosi a lungo.” Disse Sam.  
  
“Okay.” Sorrise Dean, continuando a baciarlo.  
  
“Che ne dici se ci spostiamo nel  **nostro**  appartamento?” chiese Sam, giocherellando con il ciondolo che gli aveva regalato da bambino e che Dean non aveva mai smesso di indossare, neanche quando Sam credeva che lo odiasse.  
  
“Speravo che lo chiedessi.”  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Una volta entrati nell’appartamento, continuarono a baciarsi, Sam era salito in braccio a Dean e lui ridendo gli disse: stai diventando troppo grasso per starmi in braccio, puttanella" Sam rise e gli rispose: "baciami e basta coglione" dopodichè Dean si infilò nella vasca da bagno per farsi un bel bagno rilassante, ma chiamò subito a rapporto Sam, perché tornare a non vederlo, gli metteva ansia, diceva.  
  
Sam non ebbe nulla da obiettare, anzi, entrò in bagno e si inginocchiò accanto alla vasca, e in questo modo i due fratelli si raccontarono a vicenda le rispettive esperienze.  
  
Esperienze di mostri, per Dean. Studi noiosi e interminabili per Sam.  
   
  
  
“Sai, secondo me sei ancora troppo lontano.” Ghignò Dean.  
  
Sembrava che Sam non stesse aspettando altro.  
  
Si svesti e entrò nella vasca alla velocità della luce.  
  
Rise nel vedere lo sguardo in soggezione e felice di Dean.  
   
  
Sam gli lavò la schiena, amorevole, e con la stessa amorevolezza, Dean poi fece lo shampoo a Sam, che si godeva quelle attenzioni, beato.  
  
E poi chiaramente fecero l’amore, e mentre lo facevano, si dicevano dolcemente che si amavano. "Ti amo, ti amo" a ripetizione.   
   
   
  
  
Quando, puliti e profumati, si spostarono sul letto, continuarono a guardarsi adoranti.  
  
“Non vedevo l’ora di tornare da te. Da te. Da te….” Gli diceva Dean , accarezzandogli teneramente il viso.  
  
Sam, sentendosi completamente perso in quelle carezze, incatenato al suo sguardo, non si spostava di un millimetro.  
  
“E devi farlo sempre. Sempre. Sempre.”  
  
“Sempre sempre sempre” ripeteva Dean, dandogli un bacio.  
  
“Per sempre.” Ripetè Sam, attirandolo più vicino a sé con un braccio, e baciandolo più appassionatamente.  
  
Si avvinghiarono più stretti l’uno all’altro, quasi per suggellare quella dolcissima e struggentissima promessa.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Te l'avevo detto che avrebbe funzionato

Sam gli era saltato in braccio, con tutto il suo peso, e il suo vestito elegante  
  
E l’aveva baciato appassionatamente.  
  
Dean era riuscito a sorreggerlo, ricambiando il bacio e tenendolo.

  
   
  
“Ho finito il college, Dean, l’ho finito.”  
  
“Bravissimo campione” rispose Dean, tirandolo giù, ma senza staccarsi da lui.  
  
“Te l’avevo detto che avrebbe funzionato” gli disse Sam felice, facendogli una fuggevole carezza. Lo sguardo luminoso. 


	12. Un lavoro da fare

Sam e Dean erano fuori da una casa in fiamme.  
  
L’ennesima.  
  
Quella di Jessica.  
   
  
Dean abbracciava Sam, cercando di donargli conforto.  
  
“Mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto assistere anche a questo, fratellino.” Gli disse.  
  
“A me dispiace per lei…Dean…era innamorata di me, ha continuato ad esserlo fino all’ultimo, nonostante io l’abbia sempre rifiutata, perché sono innamorato di te… perché se la sono presa con lei? Non c’entrava con me…era…innocente…” disse Sam, piangendo.  
  
“Andiamo, fratellino. Abbiamo un lavoro da fare.” Disse Dean.


	13. Non avresti dovuto tradirmi!

“Non avresti dovuto tradirmi.” Gli diceva Dean, mentre stava guidando.  
  
Sam sbuffò infastidito.  
  
“Voglio dire, mille, diecimila, dieci fantastilioni di paroline dolci, romantiche e smielate su quanto ci amiamo, e poi….mi tradisci cosi?”  
  
Sam grugni ancora.  
  
“Non me lo sarei mai aspettato da te, Sam. Davvero, sono molto deluso” continuò Dean.  
  
Sam restò zitto.  
  
“Con un demone poi! Puoi considerare conclusa la nostra storia. Croce sopra. Pietra sopra. Anzi, masso gigante.”  
   
  
Sam non ce la fece più e sbottò.  
   
  
“ **LA VUOI PIANTARE DI SPARARE CAZZATE????** ”  
  
Dean a quel punto scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente.  
   
  
“Non c’è un cazzo da ridere! Sono io quello che è stato posseduto da uno schifoso demone per una settimana!!!” invei Sam.  
  
“Dai, Sammy…” disse Dean, cercando di rabbonirlo.  
   
  
“Posso sopportare le violenze, il sangue, perfino  **un omicidio** , e chissà quante altre cose orribili che quella figlia di puttana mi ha costretta a fare…..”  
  
“Sammy, aspetta….” Disse Dean, accortosi che Sam non si era ancora ripreso dalla possessione di  **Meg** , e che scherzarci su, cercando di sdrammatizzare per farlo star meglio, era stata un’ennesima cazzata delle sue…  
  
“Quello che proprio non riesco a sopportare è che tu parli di  **tradimento!** ” disse Sam, facendo uno sforzo innumerevole per non piangere e per controllare il tono della voce.  
  
“Sammy, io stavo solo scherzando…” disse Dean, profondamente colpito dalle parole e da quanto vedeva ferito il fratello.  
  
“Mi fa male anche se lo dici scherzando, Dean…” ammise Sammy.  
  
“Ehi, dai, basta…vieni qui…” disse Dean, che aveva accostato la macchina e ora aveva attirato Sam tra le sue braccia.  
  
“Come puoi dire…come puoi anche solo scherzare su…io non ti tradirei mai,  **mai!** ” disse Sam, che non aveva opposto resistenza e ora singhiozzava piano, la testa avvolta tra le braccia di Dean, poggiata sul suo petto.  
  
“Schhh lo so, lo so, fratellino. Basta. Basta. Mi dispiace, perdonami.” Lo rassicurò, colpito e commosso da quelle parole, carezzandogli i folti capelli.  
  
“Ti amo troppo” gli disse Sam piano, e Dean rispose prima con un bacio a quelle parole, e poi quando si staccò, gli carezzò il mento con le dita e gli disse dolcemente:  
  
“Ti amo anch’io, Sammy…”  
    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si, avete capito bene...i fatti in questo capitolo, si svolgono nella seconda stagione come nel telefilm, ho preso spunto dalla battuta di Dean quando disse a Sam che pensava che aveva avuto una donna dentro per una settimana e che era una cosa indecente! Ahhahh  
> Chiaramente Dean scherza, non potendo parlare veramente di tradimento riguardo una possessione, ma Sam ci tiene cosi tanto a lui, che non vuole neanche che ci scherzi su perchè il solo pensiero di tradirlo lo fa star male!! ^^  
> Dolce, vero? 
> 
> alla prossima!!


	14. Per amore tuo

“Si può sapere qual è il tuo piano? Trascinarmi all’inferno, uccidere Sam, e poi cosa? Diventare la regina delle puttane ? “  
  
  
“Non vale la pena rispondere a un cibo per cani “  
  
  
“Attaccalo.”  
  
  
“No!!! Fermalo!  
  
  
“AAAAAAAAAH”  
  
  
“No, basta, basta, fermalo!”  
  
  
“ahhhhhh”  
  
  
“No, fermalo…..no…..”  
  
  
“Si….”  
   
   
  
*  
  
“Dean…no….no…..”  
   
   
  
  
  
_Guardavo il corpo di mio fratello, il corpo dell’amore della mia vita, macchiato di sangue._  
  
_Lo sguardo vitreo._  
  
_Guardami, ti prego._  
  
_Ma lui non poteva sentirmi._  
  
_I suoi occhi…i suoi magnifici occhi….il colore dei suoi occhi…cosi vivo…_  
  
_Ora era spento._  
  
_È morto per salvarmi._  
  
_Per amore mio….._  
  
_Mi sono sempre chiesto perché Amore e sangue avessero lo stesso colore._  
  
_Ora lo so….realizzo, mentre piango, sul suo corpo._  
  
_Gli do un bacio lieve sulle labbra, mentre i miei occhi tremano._  
  
_Poi gli chiudo gli occhi. Il colore meraviglioso dei suoi occhi._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non odiatemi...per restare in tema xd
> 
> ho quasi pianto io, scrivendo questo capitolo xd
> 
> ciao ciao xd 
> 
> ecco...stavo dimenticando una cosa importante...la frase sul colore del sangue che è uguale al colore dell'amore, non è mia, ma viene dal libro: Bianca come il latte, rossa come il sangue 
> 
> ps: non credo ci sia bisogno di precisare che questa scena è riferita alla 3 x 16, quando Dean si sacrifica per salvare Sam...ma comunque preciso lo stesso ^_^


	15. MIele e marmellata

“Non riesco a crederci….”  
  
“Dean, sei stato all’Inferno…quattro mesi senza di te…è stata molto dura…stavamo tutti male…”  
  
“questo lo capisco, Sam. Quello che non capisco è  **perché**  tutta questa fretta di  **sostituirmi…** ”  
  
“le persone sbagliano…commettono degli errori…”  
  
“Qui non stiamo parlando di persone, Sam.”  
  
“Lo so…ma non so cosa dirti….bisogno di consolazione, forse. Ricerca di affetto….”  
  
“Con un  **demone??”**  
  
**“** Dean, cerca di essere comprensivo e di metterti…”  
  
“No, Sam…io mi metto sempre nei panni di chiunque, penso sempre a quello che pensano gli altri…ma chi è che pensa a quello che penso io?”  
  
“Io…” disse solo Sam.  
  
“Davvero? Non mi hai mai dimenticato? Neanche una volta? “  
  
“ **Mai**.” Disse Sam.  
  
“E Ruby non….”  
  
“Non parliamo di lei adesso….”  
  
“Ma io voglio farlo, invece!”  
  
“Beh, io no!!” disse Sam scocciato. “Sei appena tornato dall’Inferno, Dean! E vuoi parlare di Ruby???”  
  
“Di lei, e di  **Castiel**  "   
  
"Mpf ".   
  
“Perché non gliel’hai impedito??”  
  
“Di fare cosa? Di scoparsi un demone? Ci ho provato, ma ero troppo distrutto dalla tua morte, e al modo per riportarti in vita, perdonami!!!” disse Sam arrabbiato.  
  
Dean guardò il fratello agitarsi e imbronciarsi sotto di lui, facendo capolino dal lenzuolo dove fino ad adesso era stato coperto, e pensò che era bellissimo.  
  
“Sei bellissimo” gli disse sorridendo.  
  
“Ora non girare la frittata, per rabbonirmi!”  
  
“Ripetimi ancora dei demoni che hai dovuto catturare e minacciare per tirarmi fuori dall’inferno” gli disse Dean, accarezzandogli il mento.  
  
“No!! preferisco parlare di Castiel!!” disse Sam scocciato.  
  
Dean lo baciò languidamente, e Sam si calmò un poco.  
  
“Perdonami, amore…cerca di capirmi, torno dall’inferno, e la prima cosa che scopro è che sei stato tu a riportarmi in vita, la seconda invece, che Castiel se la fa con un demone….è uno shock per me….”  
  
“Ma invece di concentrarti su Cass…”  
  
“Se mi concentrassi su di te, mi tornerebbe in mente il grande amore che mi hai dimostrato…quanto hai lottato per farmi tornare in vita, e scoppierei a piangere come una femminuccia…”  
  
Sam restò senza parole.  
  
“Ecco, hai visto? Sei contento ora?” disse Dean, sorridendo, asciugandosi gli occhi.  
  
Sam gli diede un bacio sulla fronte e poi sulle labbra.  
  
Dean sospirò. “Se il tradimento di Castiel mi fa cosi male, non oso immaginare come mi sarei sentito, se a tradirmi fossi stato tu….”  
  
Sam rise. “ avresti ucciso prima lei, e poi me…”  
  
“Puoi scommetterci. E poi mi sarei ammazzato anche io, perché non avrei sopportato di vivere senza di te.!”  
  
“Beh, almeno saremmo stati all’inferno insieme.” Sorrise Sam.  
  
Dean si rabbuiò, e Sam pensò di esser stato insensibile.  
  
“Scusa, non volevo esser stronzo, o insensibile.”  
  
“Non fa niente, Sam…ora, aiutami a dimenticare quei terribili ricordi. Vuoi?”  
  
Sam lo baciò sul collo. “Farò qualunque cosa, perché tu possa dimenticare tutta quella sofferenza.”  
  
Dean rise e gli diede un bacio. “quelle torture sono niente. Vivere senza di te, solo quella sarebbe una tortura. E lo è stata.” Gli rivelò, tenendogli il viso tra le mani.  
   
  
Si baciarono ancora, e fecero l’amore ancora. Di mattina.  
  
Quando ebbero finito di fare l’amore, Sam notò lo sguardo assente di Dean e gli chiese se c’era qualcosa che non andava.  
  
Dean gli sorrise teneramente e gli disse che non c’era niente.  
  
In realtà c’era qualcosa.  
  
Un ricordo.  
   
  
Quando Dean tornò da Sam, dopo esser stato all’inferno, la prima cosa che pensò è che era diventato bellissimo. Cioè era sempre stato bello, ma adesso…si era fatto i muscoli, i capelli erano più lunghi, le guance erano guance più da uomo. Il suo fisico più virile.  
  
Quando si ritrovarono nello stesso letto, Sam a cavalcioni su di lui, nudo, Dean sorrideva in soggezione, guardandolo. Sam non era più il suo piccolo fratellino. Stava diventando un uomo adesso. Già solo averlo sopra di lui, lo eccitava da matti. E poi come lo guardava…non era più il ragazzino che distoglieva lo sguardo imbarazzato al suo sguardo, o che guardava per terra. Adesso sosteneva il suo sguardo, e aveva un qualcosa di virile e di erotico, meno impacciato, nel modo in cui lo toccava, e nel modo in cui, approfittando del fatto che stava diventando pian piano più grosso di lui, lo sovrastava.  
  
Aveva come l’impressione che Sam lo sapeva, che sapeva anche di come potesse giostrarlo a suo piacimento, e questa cosa era erotica e intrigante da impazzire.  
  
Dean lo guardava, non riuscendo a nascondere il desiderio. Sam gli sorrideva malizioso, quando all’improvviso, ancora a cavalcioni su di lui, non si mise a spingere.  
  
La sicurezza in cui lo fece, il suo muoversi piano, ma sicuro, facendo quel movimento di bacino, e reclinando la testa in quel modo, che Dean dovette farsi violenza in sé stesso, per non venire all’istante. Voleva che quel momento durasse il più possibile.  
  
Non resisterono comunque molto. Troppa era la voglia di riunirsi di nuovo dopo tutta quella mancanza.  
  
Quando finirono di fare l’amore, Dean gli accarezzò il viso, sudato, e guardandolo cosi, quasi si eccitò di nuovo, se non fosse stato cosi stanco.  
Era un uomo adesso.  
  
Sam reagi muovendo il viso, a occhi chiusi contro la mano di Dean, in estasi davanti a quella carezza.  
  
E subito dopo sfrusciò la sua testa contro il collo di Dean, come un gatto che faceva le fusa.  
  
Dean chiuse gli occhi in estasi. In fondo per quanto potesse essere cresciuto, restava sempre il suo Sammy.  
Un cucciolo. Il suo.  
   
    
Sam gli aveva confidato che Ruby ci aveva provato prima con lui, ma Sam la rifiutò...fu solo dopo il rifiuto di Sam, che Ruby si concentrò su Castiel.  
  
  
"Che puttana" aveva detto Dean, schifato. "Giuro che se ti avesse toccato anche solo con un dito....andavo da lei e...."   
  
  
"Sciocco. lo sai che scelgo te. scelgo sempre te." gli aveva detto Sam, abbracciandolo e strusciando la sua testa sul suo viso.    
  
era a tutto questo che pensava, quando Sam gli chiese a cosa stesse pensando, ma dirlo avrebbe inzuccherato di miele la situazione, più di quanto fosse già. e Sam non amava il miele. amava di più la marmellata di fragole. Dean pensò che sarebbe andato a prendergliela, quel pomeriggio.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vi siete presi un bello coccolone eh, pensando all'inizio che Sam avesse tradito Dean??? :ppp
> 
> ahhahha penso di essermi fatta perdonare con questo capitolo <3
> 
> la cosa si è fatta abastanza zuccherosa devo dire u.u
> 
> ps sam va sempre a prendere la torta per dean, facciamogli fare anche a lui qualcosa per il fratello una volta tanto u.u
> 
> ciao ciao xd


	16. Non puoi amarmi

Era inevitabile il fatto che Sam e Dean alla fine, tra tutte le creature soprannaturali che stavano conoscendo, avrebbero incontrato anche gli  **angeli.**  
  
Gli angeli, riflettevano i fratelli, erano diversi da quelli che erano abituati a immaginare.  
  
Innanzitutto non erano incorporei, né trasparenti, o chissà, forse si, ma quando stavano sulla terra, si muovevano con il corpo di un essere umano. Non un corpo che raffigurava o era somigliante a quello di un essere umano, ma proprio il corpo di un essere umano.  
  
Lo possedevano, diciamo cosi…la persona diventava un pupazzo nelle mani dell’angelo, anche se era cosciente e consapevole di tutto.  
  
“credevo che fosse il diavolo a possedere le persone.” Disse un giorno Dean.  
  
“Non essere blasfemo!” lo ammoni l’angelo che si era presentato come Castiel.  
  
“Io sono blasfemo, e voi?? Costringete dei poveretti a….essere dei burattini nelle vostre mani. Non possono più avere una vita loro…e voi sareste i buoni????” l’aveva sfidato Dean.  
  
“Noi chiediamo  **il permesso.** ” Disse Castiel, guardandolo con aria penetrante.  
  
Dean lo guardò senza saper ribattere, ma sempre con un’aria piuttosto scettica.  
  
A castiel era piaciuto da subito questo essere umano, che lo sfidava, che metteva in discussione gli ordini celesti e che non aveva timore di sfidare degli esseri superiori, non era un lecchino, come invece aveva constatato che lo erano molti suoi simili.  
  
Anche suo fratello Sam gli piaceva.  
  
Il problema però, è che i due fratelli si piacevano l’un l’altro, ed era proprio per questo che era stato mandato da loro.  
  
I tramiti di Lucifero e Michele non potevano passare il tempo a sbattersi tra di loro.  
  
Dio aveva detto, anzi aveva  **ordinato** che dovessero smettere.  
  
Qualcosa in Castiel gli suggeriva che questo avrebbe scatenato molti problemi.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
*  
  
I fratelli provarono a smettere, o almeno ci provò Dean.  
  
“Abbiamo oltrepassato il limite!!” disse Dean.  
  
“Dean, noi  **funzioniamo**  insieme. Pensavamo di no, ma…. **funzioniamo** , Dean. Stare insieme ci rende completi!!” disse Sam, implorandolo.  
  
“E dimmi un po’…se è davvero cosi favoloso, per quale motivo  **un angelo**  mi ha detto di fermarti…? Di fermarci?  
  
“Cosa?” chiese Sam.  
  
**“Castiel**  ha detto che se non ti fermerò io, lo farà lui…”  
  
Sam lo guardò triste e spaventato.  
  
“Capisci che significa? Significa che DIO non vuole che noi facciamo questo…hai intenzione di continuare a dirmi che va tutto bene?” chiese dean con gli occhi lucidi.  
  
Forse Sam sarebbe scoppiato a piangere. In quel momento gli suonò il cellulare e dovette piantarsi due dita sopra le palpedre, per fermare le lacrime, che minacciavano di uscirgli, per non far capire che stava piangendo.  
  
Dean lo guardava triste.  
  
E poi decise di andarsene.  
  
Non voleva più restare con Sam. Non potevano continuare a vivere insieme, non dopo tutto quello che c’era stato tra loro.  
  
“Sono sempre tuo fratello!” gli disse, struggente  
  
Sam lo supplicò di restare, di non abbandonarlo.  
  
Sono sempre tuo fratello, gli aveva detto.  
  
Dean si senti un mostro.  
  
Gli disse che avrebbe cercato di vederlo solo come un fratello. Poteva farcela, ma non doveva lasciarlo.  
  
Dean pensava però che era lui che non poteva farcela.  
  
Non voleva veramente abbandonare suo fratello, ma si sentiva straziato.  
  
Dio non voleva che loro stessero insieme. Un angelo li aveva quasi semi minacciati.  
  
Che speranze potevano avere, contro una forza cosi superiore.  
  
Amava Sam ma non era cosi egoista da rischiare che morisse per colpa sua.  
   
  
Dean però fece male i conti con il talento da pedinatore di Sam.  
  
Era sceso dal motel per cenare, e quando tornò, vide Sam sdraiato sul suo letto.  
  
“Sam….” Disse, in trance.  
  
Erano passati due giorni, ma gli sembravano una vita. Non sapeva come avesse fatto Sam a trovarlo, e non era giusto che se ne sentisse cosi sollevato.  
  
“hai preso una matrimoniale.” Disse sam con voce afflitta.  
  
“La forza dell’abitudine…” disse dean tristemente.  
  
“Ti prego, non mandarmi via…farò tutto quello che vuoi, possiamo smettere…smetterò di…amarti…ma tienimi con te.”  
  
La richiesta di Sam era cosi struggente che avrebbe voluto subito abbracciarlo e riempirlo di baci, ma sapeva che poi non sarebbe più riuscito a fermarsi.  
  
Lottò per non scoppiare a piangere o chiedergli di perdonarlo.  
  
“Puoi restare.” Disse solo, sconfitto dai suoi stessi sentimenti.  
  
“Grazie. Non ti disturberò. Vado a dormire sul divano…”  
.  
“No..” disse automaticamente Dean senza guardarlo. “Resta pure…non mi dai fastidio….” Disse, sentendo proprio dolore vero, nel dire quell’ultima frase.  
  
Come avrebbe potuto dargli fastidio, Sammy, il suo Sammy?  
   
  
_Tu sei perfetto per me. Lo sento a pelle, perché, sai trasformare l’amore in ciò, che non pensavo esistere…io sono un folle testardo, innamorato di te, ma consapevole che….mio non puoi essere…._  
   
  
  
Era  a questo che pensava Dean, guardando Sam rannicchiato sul letto.  
   
  
Quando Dean si mise a letto, Sam si era accucciato tutto dall’altra parte.  
  
Lo guardò. Il suo corpo sembrava cosi accogliente. Cosi invitante.  
  
Avrebbe tanto voluto abbracciarlo. E baciarlo e…  
E poi senti che stava piangendo!  
  
Erano piccoli singhiozzi, che Sam stava cercando di soffocare nel cuscino e nelle lenzuola.  
  
Si morse il labbro, e cercò di far finta di niente.  
  
Non poteva cedere adesso o sarebbe stato tutto inutile.  
  
I singhiozzi continuarono e Dean seguitava a sentirsi un mostro.  
  
Sentire Sam piangere,  **per colpa sua** , lo straziava.  
  
Non riusci più ad evitarlo. Gli mise delicatamente una mano sulla spalla.  
  
“Sam…” gli disse.  
  
Sam singhiozzò più forte, ma non si voltò.  
  
Dean gli asciugò una lacrima.  
  
Sam restò voltato dall’altra parte.  
  
A quel punto li, Dean strusciò la testa sul suo collo.  
  
“Non piangere più, ti prego.” Gli disse piano.  
  
Sam smise di piangere, ma ancora non lo guardò.  
  
Senti solo, più che vederlo, la testa di Dean oscurargli la visuale, e prima che potesse vedere il suo viso, lo stava baciando.  
  
Sam non se l’aspettava, e ansimava nel bacio, che Dean fece diventare più marcato, mano a mano che si stavano baciando.  
  
Gli teneva il mento con una mano, per baciarlo di più.  
  
Tutti quei movimenti tra le lenzuola, fecero si che, come prevedibile, Dean fu sopra Sam in pochi secondi.  
  
Sam gli fece spazio, allargando le gambe, e Dean ci sprofondò in mezzo.  
  
I suoi propositi andati a puttane, appena il tempo di averli formulati.  
  
Sam continuava a piangere, nonostante Dean lo stesse baciando, e questa cosa lo faceva andare fuori di testa.  
  
Voleva che smettesse.  
  
Sam accettava passivamente le carezze di Dean, ma dopo un po’, cominciò a slacciargli i jeans.  
  
Dean se l’aspettava. Era stato lui in un certo senso a dargli il permesso, cominciando a baciarlo e salendo sopra di lui.  
  
A quel punto, Dean si senti libero di spogliarlo a sua volta.  
  
Prese a baciargli il collo, e Sam finalmente smise di piangere, e cominciò a gemere.  
  
“Dean…” disse Sam, come se volesse dire qualcosa.  
  
Dean lo bloccò. “Schhh, ti amo.” Gli disse, immaginando che era quello che Sam voleva sentire.  
  
Sam non disse più niente.  
  
Dean era ancora a cavalcioni su Sam. Non mancò poco che fecero l’amore.  
  
Dean era contento di non vedere più le lacrime negli occhi di Sam.  
   
  
Finirono di fare l’amore, e Sam si girò dall’altro lato.  
  
Non passò molto che Dean gli prese la mano, e un sorriso spuntò sul volto di sam.  
  
“Non sorridere” disse Dean.  
  
“Non sto sorridendo.” Disse Sam, continuando a sorridere.  
  
“Ehi cretinetto..” lo punzecchiò Dean.  
  
“M-mh…” gli disse sam, che stava già per precipitare nel mondo dei sogni.  
  
“Che ne diresti di fare una di quelle cose per cui le femminucce come te, vanno matti?”  
  
“Dean, non ho tempo per gli indovinelli…ho sonno…”  
  
“Che ne diresti di  **abbracciarmi?”**  gli chiese Dean, e c’era una nota di supplica nella voce, benché stesse sorridendo.  
  
Sam restò stupito, ma felice, lo abbracciò.  
  
Dean si voltò e restarono cosi, in posizione chiocciola.  
   
  
  
_Siamo perfetti insieme…combaciamo come due stramaledetti koala…_  si ritrovò a pensare Dean, tenendo con la sua mano, quella di Sam, quando lo abbracciò.  
  
“Dean…”  
  
“M-mh…”  
  
“Non lasciarmi mai più…”  
  
“Non ti lascerò mai più, Sammy, lo prometto.”  
   
   
   
  
  
  
*  
  
Dean però non riusci  a mantenere la promessa.  
  
Certo, erano andati da castiel a dire che non avrebbero rinunciato al loro amore, perché in fin dei conti non facevano nulla di male se si amavano.  
  
Diavolo, salvavano la gente dai mostri…facevano del bene, non erano dei criminali!  
  
E non chiedevano mai niente!  
  
Non avevano mai chiesto niente!  
  
Solo ora, chiedevano una cosa. Quella di potersi amare liberamente senza essere perseguitati. Con tutti gli stupratori e maniaci assassini, perché dovevano essere perseguitati  loro dopo quello che facevano per il mondo?  
  
Non era giusto!  
   
   
  
  
Castiel era un buon angelo in fin dei conti.  
  
Capi.  
  
Si schierò dalla loro parte, e almeno per un po’, i fratelli vennero lasciati in pace.  
  
Fino al momento in cui Dean si sacrificò per Sam!  
   
  
“Non posso vivere in un mondo in cui tu non ci sei…non posso sopportarlo!” gli disse Dean.  
  
“Quindi io vivrò e tu morirai?” gli aveva chiesto Sam.  
  
“Si, l’idea è quella…”  
.  
“Bastardo.” Gli aveva risposto Sam.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
Dean non voleva morire. Non voleva andare all’inferno, ma non voleva neanche che Sam morisse.  
  
Ed è qui che entrava di nuovo in gioco castiel.  
  
Castiel sostenne che l’avevano convocato ai piani alti. Sarebbero stati disposti a salvare Dean dall’inferno, e anche dalla perdizione.  
  
Dean non sarebbe morto. Si sarebbe guadagnato il posto in paradiso, nonostante tutto.  
  
E anche Sam.  
  
Ma Dean poteva essere salvato solo se smetteva di amare Sam!  
  
E viceversa.  
   
  
  
“Figli di puttana” aveva inveito Dean.  
.  
“Non bestemmiare.” Gli disse Castiel. “Purtroppo abbiamo poco tempo ormai, per trovare un’altra soluzione..Dean, ti conviene darli ascolto!” gli disse Castiel.  
  
Mancava ancora solo un mese e i fratelli avevano provato di tutto per salvare Dean.  
  
Si arresero. Gli angeli e Dio avevano vinto. Non sarebbero più stati insieme. Sam preferiva un fratello vivo, che un amante morto.  
  
Dean non si sentiva invece di rinunciare all’amore di Sam, ma non lo disse, per non farlo star male più di quanto non stesse già.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
Provarono ad essere solo fratelli, per due settimane, ma non riceverono grazie di alcun tipo.  
  
“Che cazzo stanno aspettando, eh??? Che scada il termine’??” aveva inveito Dean, strattonando castiel per la collottola.  
  
“Dean, non prendertela con me! È solo colpa vostra!”  
  
“noi abbiamo fatto quello che ci hai chiesto, figlio di puttana!” ruggi Dean.  
  
“No! avete frainteso…loro non volevano che smetteste di baciarvi o di fare sesso, ma che smetteste di amarvi!”  
   
  
  
A Dean e Sam sembrò di svenire in quel momento. Avevano la vista annebbiata, e la testa girava.  
  
“Non posso smettere di amarlo!!! Figli di puttana, ci avete presi in giro!!!”  
  
“Dean….” Cominciò Sam.  
  
“ **è TUTTO QUELLO CHE HO. NON POSSO SMETTERE DI AMARLO!”**  Aveva gridato Dean, addosso a castiel, che si teneva le mani sulle orecchie.  
   
  
“DEAN!” disse più forte Sam, prendendogli le braccia. “Lui non c’entra.” Disse piano.  
  
Castiel li guardò triste.  
  
Si era affezionato a loro, e vederli soffrire….  
  
Fu il momento in cui dubitò.  
  
Fu il momento in cui la sua incrollabile fede, vacillò.  
  
L’inizio della fine anche per lui.  
   
  
“Torno in paradiso. Voglio sistemare le cose. Li costringerò ad ascoltarmi.” Disse castiel, svanendo.  
   
  
  
I fratelli intanto si stavano stringendo in un abbraccio disperato. Non videro neanche Castiel andare via.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
Ne parlarono. Sam propose la qualunque. Un tradimento. Andare a letto con altre persone. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per aiutare Dean a non amarlo più, e viceversa, si aspettava qualsiasi cosa. Qualsiasi cosa avrebbe fatto, Sam non gli avrebbe portato rancore.  
  
Ed era proprio li la falla. Sapendo che qualsiasi cosa avessero fatto sarebbe stato per il bene dell’altro, questo avrebbe solo potuto aumentare l’amore, non diminuirlo.  
  
Sam insistette. Non ne era convinto, ma quando Dean gli disse che, se doveva vivere, straziato dalle sofferenze che si sarebbero recati a vicenda, avrebbe preferito morire.  
Avrebbe preferito morire, che vivere cosi.  
   
  
E li Sam si arrese.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
Fino all’ultimo, sperarono di trovare una cura alternativa, ma non ci riuscirono.  
  
Dean riflettè. Alla fine stava andando all’inferno. Non aveva voluto rinunciare all’amore di Sam quando gli era stato chiesto la prima volta, e stava pagando per questo.  
   
  
_Se l’amor si paga dopo…noi senza inferno , non resteremo…_  
  
_Se l’amor mi costa questo, non voglio sconto…voglio pagare…_ gli disse una notte, Dean, strappandolo dal suo computer, mentre cercava incrollabile una via di fuga.  
  
“Dean, no!” si era ribellato Sam.  
  
“Sammy, ti prego…è la mia ultima notte. Non passarla davanti a un computer. Fa l’amore con me. Un’ultima volta…” gli sussurrò Dean all’orecchio, e Sam pianse.  
  
Pianse anche quando fecero l’amore.  
  
Pianse dicendogli “Ti amo” mentre facevano l’amore.  
  
Mentre lo supplicava “Non lasciarmi”.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
*  
  
Sam vide Dean morire davanti ai suoi occhi senza poter far niente. Senza poterlo evitare.  
  
Pensò a Dean che era morto per salvarlo. Per amore suo.  
  
Pensò a Dean che non aveva potuto esser salvato, sempre a causa di quell’amore.  
   
  
_Mi sono sempre chiesto perché Amore e sangue avessero lo stesso colore._  
  
  
_Ora lo so_  Pensava Sam mentre guardava il corpo di suo fratello e piangeva.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> questo capitolo mi ha succhiato l'energia ç_____ç
> 
> non voglio più scrivere, mollo la storia!!
> 
> ahhahah ç_ç
> 
> scherzo, ma non è stato semplice da scrivere. ho provato tristezza u.u
> 
> non mi piace farli soffrire ç_ç
> 
> tornando al capitolo: mi avete chiesto come facevano a conoscere prima Cas...pentite di avermelo chiesto? ahhahah :p
> 
> ç_ç
> 
> cmq poi alla fine dean è tornato. alèèèè <3
> 
> la frase "Tu sei perfetto per me. Lo sento a pelle, perché, sai trasformare l’amore in ciò, che non pensavo esistere…io sono un folle testardo, innamorato di te, ma consapevole che….mio non puoi essere…" è dei Modà - la sua bellezza!!
> 
> invece la frase: Se l’amor si paga dopo…noi senza inferno , non resteremo…  
> Se l’amor mi costa questo, non voglio sconto…voglio pagare… è di Biagio Antonacci - e se fosse per sempre!
> 
> mi eclisso!! e cerco di riprendermi u.u


	17. La sirena

“Voglio essere io il tuo fratellino, Dean.” Gli aveva detto la sirena.  
  
“Di Sam non puoi più fidarti. Non quanto puoi fidarti di me. A pensarci bene, dovresti toglierlo di mezzo, cosi noi due potremmo essere fratelli…per sempre!”  
   
  
Dean era sotto l’incantesimo della sirena. L’aveva drogato facendolo bere dalla stessa fiaschetta, fingendosi un poliziotto che collaborava con lui.  
  
Con Sam le cose andavano un po’ male, e la sirena lo sapeva.  
  
Dean aveva scoperto una telefonata fatta a Ruby e l’aveva affrontato.  
  
Sam non volle dirgli cosa gli avesse effettivamente detto, e rigirò il discorso, dicendogli comunque che era preoccupato per Castiel e volesse solo esser sicuro che stesse bene.  
  
Lo accusò di esser geloso e litigarono.  
   
  
La sirena aveva un talento naturale nel convincere le vittime a uccidere quelli che loro amavano di più.  
  
Un essere davvero crudele.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
“Lo hai avvelenato!” lo accusò Sam.  
  
“Gli ho dato ciò di cui aveva bisogno e non era certo una puttanella in perizoma. Ma eri tu.” Disse la sirena, mentre Dean teneva Sam bloccato , puntandogli un coltello al collo.  
  
“Un fratellino che lo ammirasse, di cui potersi fidare. E ora lui ama me!” disse la sirena.  
  
“Stronzate. Dean ama  **me!**  Dean, ti prego, ritorna in te stesso! E tu…ne ho combattute tante di creature oscene, ma tu…le batti tutte!”  
  
“Ora questa tua amarezza svanirà” disse la sirena, facendo segno a Dean di lasciarlo andare.  
   
  
“Voi due avete molti pesi di cui volete liberarvi. Quindi perché ora non ne parlate? Chi sopravvivrà, resterà con me per sempre” disse la sirena.  
  
Dean lasciò andare Sam, che si allontanò e lo fronteggiò.  
   
  
Dean cominciò. “Non so quand’è successo…forse quand’ero all’inferno, o forse quando ti ho rivisto. Ma il Sam che conoscevo, è sparito. Le bugie….i segreti…"  
  
Sam chiese: “Ah si, quali segreti?”  
  
“Le telefonate di Ruby per comnciare.”  
  
“Devo chiedere il tuo permesso per telefonarle?”  
  
“Non è questo il punto. Tu mi stai nascondendo qualcosa. che cos’è che mi nascondi?”  
  
“Okay…vuoi sapere perché non ti dico niente di Ruby? O di come do la caccia a lilith? Dean tu sei diventato troppo debole…”  
  
“Stronzate…”  
  
“L’inferno ti ha reso debole. Le anime che hai torturato laggiù ti hanno segnato. Non sei più in grado di cacciare.” Gli disse Sam.  
   
  
Dean reagi lanciandogli un coltello addosso che Sam schivò.  
   
  
Cominciò una lotta tra loro, fatta di pugni e calci. Sam non voleva davvero ferire Dean, ma Dean era inarrestabile e Sam aveva paura. Doveva difendersi.  
  
Alla fine Dean riusci ad atterrare Sam che disperato cercò di calmarlo.  
  
“Dean, sono tuo fratello, non vuoi farmi del male.”  
  
“No!” Ruggi Dean. “ **è LUI mio fratello!”** aggiunse, indicando la sirena, che sorrideva compiaciuta.  
  
“NO! Sono io…sono Sam, tuo fratello. Tu mi hai difeso una vita…non smettere ora…”  
  
“Basta con le stronzate.”  
  
“Tu…mi ami…”  
  
“NO! io ti odio!!”  
  
“Ed è proprio cosi…che è cominciato il nostro amore…con l’odio…ricordi?”  
  
“No…” disse Dean, ma il tono della sua voce sembrò vacillare.  
   
  
“UCCIDILO! NON ESITARE!” lo incitava la sirena.  
  
“Lascia che…ti aiuti a ricordare.” Disse Sam, prendendogli il viso e avvicinandosi lentamente alle sue labbra.  
  
Dean non lo fermò.  
  
“No! non farti incantare!” diceva la sirena.  
   
  
Sam lo baciò lentamente, tenendogli il viso, e Dean lo lasciava fare passivamente, poi dopo un po’ lo afferrò più forte e lo baciò anche lui, pressandolo con il suo corpo sul pavimento.  
   
  
La sirena stava per interromperli brutalmente al grido di “NO!” ma intervenne Bobby che le bloccò il braccio e la pugnalò alla schiena, facendola crollare a terra.  
   
  
La sirena era orribile. Il suo vero aspetto sembrava quello di un orribile mutaforma con la pelle grigia e liscia.  
  
Ripugnante.  
   
  
I fratelli si staccarono appena sentirono Bobby arrivare e uccidere la sirena.  
  
Li aveva visti! Era impossibile che non li avesse visti!  
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
“Hai visto proprio tutto….?” Chiese Dean a Bobby prima di salutarsi.  
  
“Intendi…il bacio?” chiese Bobby, mentre i due fratelli quasi si strozzarono con la coca cola.  
  
“Sapete…le sirene sono molto astute. Possono costringere gli altri a fare quello che vogliono. Non c’è ragione per restarci cosi male.” Disse lui, e poi se ne andò.  
   
  
Una volta che fu abbastanza lontano dai fratelli, mormorò un “idioti.”  
   
  
Davvero se l’erano bevuta che aveva creduto al bacio sotto incantesimo.  
 


	18. L'apocalisse

Dean aveva scoperto che Sam beveva sangue di demone, e che assieme a Ruby andava ad uccidere /esorcizzare demoni, con il potere della mente.

L’aveva pregato di smettere, e poi gli aveva chiesto perché lo stesse facendo.

“Con questo sistema posso salvare le persone, non ucciderle!”

“Ruby vuole che tu pensi questo? Che cosa ti lega a lei? Perché gli sei cosi tanto devoto???” aveva urlato Dean.

“Dean…”

“Dovresti essere fedele a me! O non mi ami più????”

“Basta con questi discorsi. Ne ho abbastanza!!”

“Ah, di me??”

“NO! Di questa cosa…appena faccio qualcosa che a te non ti sta bene, tu sei subito pronto a darmi addosso o a dubitare dell’amore che ho per te. Sono stanco di tutto questo. Forse sei te che non mi ami!”

 

Dean gli si fece sotto con aria aggressiva, prendendolo per la collottola.

 

“IO ho rinunciato a tutto per te! Sono andato all’inferno per te, brutto figlio di puttana, ti sembra questo il modo di ripagarmi?” 

Sam aveva inspirato a fondo, cercando di liberarsi dalla stretta di Dean.

“Sto solo esorcizzando demoni…”

“CON LA MENTE!!!” 

Sam aveva abbassato lo sguardo.

“Ascoltami, sono tuo fratello, e se ti dico di non fare qualcosa…”

“Sei anche il mio amante…”aveva detto Sam abbassando lo sguardo.

“Se ti dico di non fare qualcosa” aveva ripetuto Dean, cercando di ignorare quel commento “Devi fidarti di me…”

“E tu…quando ti fidi di me, Dean? Mai? “

 

 

*

Per Sam e Dean quello fu il periodo più buio della loro vita. Neanche loro seppero come riuscirono ad andare avanti, cercando di evitare l’apocalisse a tutti i costi, e cercando di rimettere insieme i pezzi del loro amore.

O almeno, Dean credeva, che anche Sam volesse evitare di far scoppiare l’apocalisse.

 

 

Dopo l’ennesimo litigio, in cui Dean disse a Sam che se fosse uscito da quella porta, non doveva più tornare, un’ora dopo si presentò Castiel da lui.

 

“Castiel!! Finalmente! Ti ho chiamato tanto! “ sospirò Dean sollevato, vedendo l’angelo.

“Lo so, Dean.”

“Devi aiutarmi a fermare Sam. Lui crede di potercela fare da solo, ma non può fermare Lilith da solo, non può evitare l’apocalisse…senza di me!”

“Dean…mi dispiace davvero tanto per questo.”

“Non stare a dispiacerti, aiutami!!” diceva Dean disperato.

“Dean…ascoltami…Sam non vuole evitare l’apocalisse, vuole scatenarla!”

 

Dean si senti svenire da quelle parole. Quasi sperò di non aver capito bene. No. il suo dolce Sammy non poteva volere una cosa del genere. Certo, avevano avuto dei problemi, ma non poteva davvero essere diventato un mostro.

Castiel dovette sorreggerlo, per impedirgli di cadere.

“Non è il momento di svenire, Dean. Ci sono delle cose che devi sapere.”

 

 

Dean ascoltò a occhi sbarrati il racconto di Castiel. Quello che gli aveva raccontato Sam sul fatto di aver minacciato dei demoni per farlo uscire dall’inferno, era falso.

Sam aveva fatto un rituale molto oscuro per poter parlare con uno di loro, all’inferno. Erano stati alcuni dei demoni che aveva catturato, a suggerirgli di parlare con una certa Ruby. Lei avrebbe potuto aiutarlo.

Ruby fece un patto con Sam. Avrebbe aiutato l’anima di Dean a fuggire dall’inferno. L’avrebbe fatta scappare via dall’apertura dell’inferno e sarebbe scivolata direttamente in purgatorio, da dove Sam avrebbe potuto richiamarla con un incantesimo.

Il purgatorio è l’unico posto dove, siccome è un luogo di transizione tra inferno e paradiso, è possibile far ritornare in vita i morti.

Ruby però essendo un demone puro, non poteva lasciare l’inferno volontariamente, ma solo far scappare un’anima innocente.

Quindi ecco cosa avrebbero fatto. Ruby avrebbe fatto scappare Dean dall’inferno, ma in cambio voleva essere liberata.

Una cosa che poteva fare solo un angelo!

Sam all’inizio era contrario. Se un angelo poteva portare fuori un demone, allora non ci sarebbe stato bisogno dell’ aiuto di Ruby per portar fuori dean!

Ruby però aveva qualcosa da ridire. L’inferno era molto vasto, ora che castiel avrebbe trovato dean , quel poveretto avrebbe sofferto ancora chissà quante altre innumerevoli torture…perché far soffrire dean più del necessario se poteva evitarlo?

Sam quindi cedette. La libertà di Ruby per la salvezza di Dean.

 

 

Dean ascoltava il discorso sconvolto e non capendo perché diavolo sam non gliel’avesse detto.

Castiel gli spiegò che doveva mantenere il segreto. Era questo l’accordo con Ruby, soprattutto considerato il fatto che lo teneva sotto stretto ricatto. Ancora prima di liberare Dean, Sam si impegnò a firmare un accordo con il sangue. Una specie di voto infrangibile!

Sam si sarebbe impegnato a fare quello che Ruby gli avrebbe detto fino a raggiungere un determinato scopo, dopodiché l’avrebbe lasciato libero. Se non avesse accettato, non avrebbe liberato dean, se pensava di imbrogliarla e rinunciare all’accordo dopo, dean sarebbe morto di nuovo e sarebbe tornato all’inferno.

Non si poteva infrangere un voto infrangibile. O almeno, si poteva, ma a caro prezzo e in questo caso il prezzo era la vita di Dean.

 

 

“Stai dicendo che l’accordo finale era quello di far scatenare l’apocalisse?????” gridò dean.

“Stai calmo, so che la situazione è critica, ma né io né sam lo sapevamo fino all’ultimo…te lo sto dicendo ora perché dopo che l’ho saputo e ho cercato di farlo ragionare, e vedendo che non funzionava….”

“Da quanto lo sai??????”

“Una settimana…ma avevo fatto una promessa a sam. Non potevo parlarti di tutto questo. Ora però ho capito di aver sbagliato. Perdonami, dean” disse castiel sconsolato.

 

“Non ci posso credere. E tutta la questione del voto, e di ruby…da quando la sai? Da sempre??? Come hai potuto andarci a letto, sapendo quello che aveva fatto a sam? Sapendo quello che ci stava facendo????”

 

“Dean, ascoltami. io sapevo solo che sam si era rivolto a ruby per tirarti fuori di li. Mi ha chiesto di non dire niente e l’ho fatto. Sono anche amico suo, ma ti giuro che NON SAPEVO tutto questo. Non sapevo dell’apocalisse e non lo sapeva sam. Non sapevamo del suo obiettivo finale…”

Dean era sconvolto.

“Non sarebbe comunque cambiato nulla però…hai visto la determinazione di sam…non ha avuto il coraggio di dirmi quello che voleva fare…l’ho scoperto solo perché ho spiato lei e ruby…e ammetto che sono stato un ingenuo…mi ero davvero infatuato di lei…ho creduto che fosse dalla parte dei buoni, malgrado come si stava comportando.”

“riesci a rintracciare ora Sam?” chiese dean che stava cominciando a tremare.

“Dean, se ora ti porto da sam e tu gli impedisci di…se tu impedisci a ruby di fare quello che vuole…morirai.”

“Maledizione, Castiel! La vita dell’intero pianeta è più importante della mia miserevole esistenza! Portami da lui, immediatamente! Prima che succeda una tragedia biblica!!!”

 

 

*

Dean non sapeva come gli angeli non fossero intervenuti a cercare di fermare sam. L’avrebbe scoperto poi. Gli angeli non avevano nessuna intenzione di fermare l’apocalisse.

Se Dio ce l’aveva avuta con loro perché stavano insieme, cosa poteva succedere a sam se avesse scatenato l’apocalisse?

Dean non voleva neanche pensarci.

Ora capiva anche il senso di quella frase. Lui aveva detto a sam che era suo fratello e lui gli aveva risposto:

“Sono anche il tuo amante” . era come se avesse voluto dirgli che era prima di tutto la persona che amava e non poteva lasciare che morisse.

Praticamente stava succedendo di nuovo. Si stavano ancora sacrificando l’uno per l’altro.

Solo che questa volta sam era disposto a sacrificare il mondo intero.

Per cosa poi? Era inutile che rimanesse vivo, in un mondo che sarebbe morto.

Dean aveva creduto di non esser abbastanza per sam. Si sbagliava. Lo amava cosi tanto da essersi addentrato in luoghi oscuri. Addirittura bere sangue di demone. Tutto per lui. E lui l’aveva chiamato mostro.

Doveva impedirglielo! Non poteva far scatenare l’apocalisse. Neanche per salvare lui!

 

Cercò di telefonargli, mentre correva le scale che davano per quel convento, ma Sam aveva il telefonino spento.

Arrivò giusto in tempo per vedere Ruby che accarezzava un sam inerme e sconsolato, in ginocchio. Gli accarezzava le guance e lo ringraziava per esser stato cosi obbediente. Ora i loro debiti erano stati saldati.

E poi lo incitava a guardare la voragine che si apriva sotto di loro.

Dean si fece strada con rabbia dentro la chiesa e sam appena vide dean, capendo quello che voleva fare, la tenne ferma per le spalle, mentre dean la pugnalava.

 

“Dean….perdonami…” gli chiese sam sconsolato, vedendo il cadavere di ruby afflosciarsi al pavimento.

Poco distante c’era anche il cadavere di lilith che lui stesso aveva ucciso.

Dean non riusci a rispondergli perché all’improvviso dalla voragine scaturi una grande luce bianca. A quel punto tentarono di scappare ma all’improvviso vengono catapultati misteriosamente su un aereo.

 

 

*

“So perché l’hai fatto” gli disse Dean una volta rifugiatosi in un motel.

Sam stava guardando dalla finestra, la notte buia, triste, pensando a quello che si sarebbe scatenato da li a poco. A quello che LUI aveva scatenato.

Guardò Dean con sguardo triste.

“Mi disprezzi?”

Dean scosse la testa, con gli occhi lucidi.

“Sto cercando una risposta che non sia blasfema, perché se devo risponderti sinceramente, ti direi che avrei fatto lo stesso per te.”

Sam a quel punto pianse.

“Mi dispiace cosi tanto, Dean. Scusa se ti ho deluso.”

Dean andò da lui e l’abbracciò.

“Avrei solo voluto che me l’avessi detto. Ne avremmo parlato. Avremmo trovato una soluzione insieme.”gli disse accarezzandogli i capelli.

“Non c’era un’altra soluzione, Dean” disse Sam piangendo.

 

“M-mh” fece Bobby , per attirare la loro attenzione.

“Bobby? Che diavolo…puoi teletrasportarti come castiel, ora?” chiese Dean confuso.

“O quello, oppure semplicemente avete lasciato la porta socchiusa” fece notare Bobby, indicandola.

“Come ci hai trovati?” chiese Sam.

“Castiel.” Rispose solo Bobby.

“Quel maledetto angelo…quando deve dire le cose non le fa e quando deve tenere il becco chiuso…”

“Qui Castiel non c’entra, Dean. Stiamo parlando dell’apocalisse. Quando pensavate di dirmelo?”

“Bobby…è stata una giornata pesantissima. Tempo di riposarci e te l’avremmo detto…” disse sam.

“Davvero? Mi avreste detto anche che sei stato tu a scatenarla?”

 

Sam stette zitto. “Ti prego, non prendertela con lui. Sta già abbastanza male.” Disse Dean.

“Perché non dovrei prendermela con lui? Perché l’ha fatto per amore tuo?”

 

Dean e Sam restarono zitti, sorpresi.

 

“Castiel mi ha detto anche questo. Non che fosse una sorpresa…d’altronde è normale per voi due, uno va all’inferno…l’altro scatena l’apocalisse…”

“Bobby…” cominciò Dean.

“D’altronde le tragedie più grosse dell’umanità sono successe per troppo amore. E non dire “Bobby” in quel modo. Lo sai che lo detesto!”

 

“Bobby, ascolta…”

 

“No, Sam. Siete voi che dovete ascoltare me! Pensi che avrei voluto vedere Dean morire, di nuovo? È come un figlio per me. Mi sorprende che tu possa pensare che io non sia in grado di capire la questione!”

“Non è…” provò a dire Dean.

 

“So più cose e capisco più cose di quanto voi due pensiate. So di…di voi. So dei vostri sbaciucchiamenti, so del sesso e non sono un allocco…se prendete due letti per una stanza e il mattino dopo è sconzato solo un letto. Non so come pensiate di potermi prendere in giro…”

 

“Bobby, che diavolo dici?” disse dean orripilato, mentre sam si metteva una mano sulla bocca.

 

“Non riuscite neanche a smentirlo! Ragazzi, io lo so da tanto tempo…"

“Da quando?” chiese dean cominciando a piangere.

“Dalla storia della sirena. Davvero credevate che abboccassi alla balla del bacio sotto incantesimo? Ma ammetto di averlo sospettato anche da prima…” ammise Bobby.

“Non hai pensato di dircelo…” lo accusò sam.

“E voi avete pensato di confidarvi con questo povero vecchio? No, avevate altri problemi…" disse bobby.

 

“Ascolta, Bobby. So che è tutto strano, e possiamo anche farti schifo, ma credici, noi ci amiamo profondamente..lo so che non è molto come giustificazione, ma….” Cominciò Sam.

“Oh, che vi amate ci credo…vedi la questione apocalisse, come vedo anche che forse moriremo tutti sotto l’apocalisse a causa di quest’amore”

“Bobby, sei ingiusto.” Gli disse dean.

“E voi siete vigliacchi. So anche della persecuzione degli angeli. Sareste sorpresi di sapere quante cose puoi tirare fuori da un angelo, mostrando un po’ di comprensione!”

“Se sai anche di questo, allora puoi capirci…” tentennò Dean, e anche sam lo guardò con un filo di speranza.

 

“forse posso provarci” disse Bobby incrociando le braccia. “Ma prima voglio una dimostrazione di coraggio. Adesso dean bacia tuo fratello, davanti a me!” 

“Cosa?? Sei impazzito??” chiese Dean terrorizzato, mentre sam impallidiva al suo fianco.

Dean invece era diventato di tutte le sfumature di rosso.

“Perché?? Lo fate già, l’avete ammesso, ti chiedo solo di renderlo palese.” Disse Bobby

“Perché??? Perché ci stai mortificando cosi? Non ti basta che l’abbiamo ammesso??” disse Dean arrabbiato.

“L’amore che provi per sam ti mortifica?” chiese Bobby.

“Non rigirarmi le parole ora! Non intendevo questo!”

“Quindi non vuoi farlo!”

“No! è imbarazzante, sia per te che per noi. Bobby, non costringerci a farlo.” Si intromise sam.

“E va bene” acconsenti bobby. “Ma se non avete il coraggio di sfidare me, che sono un vostro amico, che possibilità pensate di avere contro gli angeli?” gli disse Bobby, facendo per andarsene.

 

“Aspetta!” lo fermarono i fratelli.

 

Dean prese un profondo respiro, ma più guardava sam più le forze venivano meno, e sam sembrò combattuto alla stessa maniera.

Bobby decise di venire loro incontro.

 

“Sam ha scatenato l’apocalisse per te, Dean. Per amore tuo. Come ti senti a questo riguardo?”

Dean rispose: “Da schifo…e anche un po’ orgoglioso, credo.” Pensò, corrugando la fronte.

“Sei orgoglioso di lui o del vostro amore?”

Dean rispose “Entrambi” sentendosi stupito per primo di quella risposta.

Sam lo guardò stupito di quella dichiarazione.

 

“sam è confuso, ferito e spaventato, Dean. Teme che tu non potrai mai perdonarlo per quello che ha fatto. Guardalo. Guardalo ora.”

Dean si volse a guardare sam, che aveva lo sguardo afflitto.

“come hai intenzione di fare per dimostrargli che si sbaglia?”

 

Dean sospirò pesantemente e poi prese la rincorsa e lo baciò appassionatamente, sbattendolo contro l’armadio.

Il bacio divenne vorace, affamato. Dean aveva tutta l’intenzione di dimostrarglielo e ci stava dando dentro con la dimostrazione.

 

Bobby era un po’ scioccato da quella veemenza e ancora non sapeva se vedere i loro quasi nipoti baciarsi, non lo sconvolgeva.

Baciarsi? si stavano quasi mangiando la faccia, ma bobby non ne era sicuro, perché decise di non guardarli troppo.

“Beh…allora io tolgo il disturbo. Ci sentiamo.” Li salutò.

Non smisero di baciarsi neanche per salutarlo.


	19. Se sono con te, è una vita meravigliosa

Zaccaria voleva dare una lezione a Sam e Dean, spedirli nell’apocalittico 2014 per far vedere loro le conseguenze delle loro azioni, se avessero continuato a dire NO a Lucifero e Michele.  
  
Non aveva però considerato la profonda amicizia che li legava all’angelo Castiel.  
  
Mentre si apprestava a compiere l’incantesimo che li avrebbe portati nel futuro, Castiel nascosto nel suo ufficio, deviò quell’incantesimo, riuscendo a sostituirlo con il suo, senza farsi vedere.  
  
Zaccaria non si accorse di niente e se ne andò dal suo studio, soddisfatto, aspettando che quei due ragazzi avessero imparato la lezione che voleva impartirgli.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
*  
  
Dean. Dean Smith.Trentenne, uno dei responsabili di una grossa compagnia, senti suonare la sveglia, e si alzò per andare al lavoro. Indossava un pigiama blu con gli orsacchiotti. Gli piacevano gli orsacchiotti. Nessuno doveva mai saperlo, però.  
  
Si infilò pantaloni neri e una camicia a righe blu, con delle bretelle, e per finire una cravatta rossa.  
  
Tutti gli dicevano che quella camicia lo faceva sembrare grasso, e quella cravatta sembrava quella di un clown, ma lui non li ascoltava. Non capivano niente di gusti di abbigliamento.  
  
Mangiò per colazione una spremuta d’arancia e due fette biscottate integrali con la marmellata.  
  
Il gusto della marmellata gli rievocò un sapore famigliare, ma non seppe ricollocarlo da nessuna parte. Usci.  
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Sam. Sam Wesson. Ventiseienne, lavorava anche lui nella stessa compagnia di Dean, però negli uffici.  
  
Si svegliò, accoccolandosi al suo cuscino, i capelli castani e lisci che gli penzolavano sugli occhi..  
  
Sam sapeva di non aver dormito bene, di aver fatto degli incubi che lo avevano disturbato per tutta la notte, ma ciònonostante sapeva anche di dover andare al lavoro.  
  
Prima che la sveglia suonasse, lui era già pronto, vestito, lavato e ben pettinato, nonostante i suoi capelli stiano da sempre perfettamente in ordine da soli.  
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Quando Sam prese l’ascensore, notò arrivare un ragazzo che non aveva mai visto. Entrò con lui nell’ascensore, con aria di noncuranza, senza guardarlo.  
  
Si sistemò i vestiti. Era strano, pensò Sam, sembrava sentirsi stretto nei suoi stessi abiti.  
  
“Che cos’hai da guardare?” chiese Dean, girandosi all’improvviso verso di lui.  
  
“Niente!” rispose Sam precipitosamente.  
  
Mentre l’ascensore si muoveva, Sam aggiunse: “mi sembrava solo che non ti trovassi troppo a tuo agio con questi vestiti.”  
  
Dean lo guardò con tanto d’occhi. “Scusa? Ragazzino, lo sai chi sono io?”  
  
“Finchè non ti presenti, no.” disse Sam, ridendo nervosamente.  
  
“ **Sono il responsabile**  di questa compagnia, perciò, vai ad abbordare qualcun altro, eh?” gli disse, uscendo dall’ascensore, che si era appena fermato.  
  
“è tua abitudine dare del gay a tutti quelli che incontri??” gli chiese Sam seccato.  
  
Dean si fermò ancora, strabuzzando gli occhi. Quel ragazzo era una vera spina nel fianco.  
  
Subito dopo aver formulato questo pensiero, pensò di aver già sentito qualcosa di simile, tanto tempo fa, ma non ricordava dove.  
   
  
 _Mi prenderò cura di te, sta tranquillo…è questo il mio compito, no? prendermi cura di quella spina nel fianco del mio fratellino, giusto?”_  
   
  
“No, solo a quelli più impertinenti!” rispose con un sorriso, salutandolo, e lasciando Sam basito.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Quella stessa sera, Dean era un fascio di nervi, aveva scoperto che c’era una pratica urgente che non era stata terminata, e doveva essere pronta per domani.  
Chiamò a gran voce Brian Alcom, ma non rispose.  
  
“è gia andato via…” disse il ragazzo di quella mattina.  
  
Era strano, bazzicava da un sacco di tempo in quegli uffici, ma solo oggi l’aveva notato.  
  
“Con una pratica da sbrigare? Domani mi sentirà…diglielo pure, se lo vedi, mi serviva per domani!!” sibilò Dean, nervoso, sbattendola su una scrivania.  
  
“Posso finirla io, per lui…” disse sam.  
  
Dean si voltò verso il ragazzo, aveva un sorriso e una voce gentile, e addirittura sembrava non recargli problemi sobbarcarsi il lavoro altrui.  
  
“Sei gentile, ma non è un lavoro tuo…perché dovresti farlo?”  
  
“Non si aiuta la gente perché anche loro aiutino noi…le si aiuta e basta…” disse Sam, sempre con tono gentile.  
  
Dean rimase stupito. Cosa ci faceva quel ragazzo li da loro? Come minimo avrebbe dovuto lavorare per Dio, nel girone dei Profeti.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Quel giorno, Dean aspettava la sua pratica pazientemente, e stava ad immaginarsi un po’ troppe volte quel Sam Wesson entrare nel suo studio con quel suo sorriso gentile e portargliela….  
  
Quando finalmente arrivò, Dean pensò che quel ragazzo aveva un tempismo impeccabile. Si era appena tolto la camicia.  
  
“Non sapevo che i superiori si cambiassero in ufficio.” Disse lui, ironicamente, guardando Dean a petto nudo.  
  
“Non credo siano affari che ti riguardino, e poi, se proprio vuoi saperlo, mi sono sporcato la camicia con il caffè, e la sto portando in lavanderia” disse lui.  
  
Oh mio dio, ma perché gliel’aveva detto? Che cosa imbarazzante.  
  
“Non volevo saperlo” disse lui, sorridendo.  
  
“La mia pratica, grazie!” disse lui con un sorriso ironico, prendendogliela sgarbatamente.  
  
“Ci ho lavorato tutta la notte, per finirla…potresti almeno dirmi un grazie sincero.” Disse lui.  
  
“Non ti ho chiesto io di farla, e poi…otterrai della sana educazione da me, quando imparerai ad essere più gentile” disse lui.  
  
“Ti piacerei, se fossi più gentile?” chiese Sam.  
  
Dean rimase interdetto e non seppe cosa replicare. Sam sorrise e andò via.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Trascorsero altri tre giorni, senza che Dean e Sam si rivolsero la parola.  
  
Quella sera però, Dean notò che Sam era rimasto fino a oltre l’orario di chiusura e non se ne capacitò.  
  
“Sai che sei proprio strano, Sammy??” gli chiese.  
  
“Mi chiamo Sam.” Disse lui, storcendo la bocca.  
  
“Perché non te ne vai a casa? Vuoi dormire qui? Devo portarti un cuscino?” lo canzonò Dean.  
  
“Non ne ho bisogno, grazie, e poi devo finire un lavoro".  
  
“Seriamente, perché non te ne vai a casa? Il lavoro può aspettare domani…”disse Dean, che stava cominciando a preoccuparsi un po’. Quel ragazzo aveva delle occhiaie paurose. Chissà da quante notti non dormiva.  
  
“Se dormo…ho gli incubi…” disse lui, triste.  
  
Dean lo fissò con tanto d’occhi.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Era riuscito a convincere Sam a mollare il dannato computer, invitandolo a prendere una pizza da portar via.  
  
Entrarono a casa di Dean che ancora non si capacitava di star facendo entrare uno sconosciuto in casa sua, e neanche di star per mangiare una pizza.  
  
La pizza conteneva MOLTE calorie, e lui era grasso! Doveva tenersi!  
  
“Smettila di guardarti allo specchio…sei in forma…secondo me è la camicia contornata dalla cravatta a farti sembrare grasso….” Disse Sam, guardandolo a petto nudo che si mirava nello specchio del salotto  
  
“Non posso non metterla…è la divisa del lavoro…”  
  
“Ah…”  
  
“Basta parlare di me…pariamo di te, Sammy…da quanto tempo lavori nella mia azienda? Non ti ho mai visto li…”  
  
“Due settimane…neanche io ti ho mai visto” rispose Sam, assorto.  
  
“Sembri triste di non avermi incontrato prima…” disse Dean prendendolo in giro. Stava cominciando a trovare tenero quel ragazzo..  
  
“Stupido…stavo pensando ai miei incubi…”  
  
“Ancora? Sono solo incubi, Sammy. Sognare i fantasmi non è tanto strano. Pensa che io sogno tutte le notti l’inferno!”  
  
“deve essere brutto…” disse sam impressionato.  
  
“Non tanto quello, quanto la  **solitudine**  che mi sembrava di provare…”  
  
“il peggiore dei mali…già…è brutto…restare da soli…”  
  
“Tu non hai qualcuno? Fidanzate, amici, parenti…”  
  
“No…non che io ricordi…è strano…ma a volte mi sembra quasi di non esser mai vissuto…”  
   
  
Dean pensò che quel ragazzo doveva avere moltissimi problemi e non era per niente saggio che Dean si affezionasse a lui, ma aveva il sospetto che fosse già troppo tardi.  
   
  
Dean aveva insistito per accompagnare Sam a casa, nonostante avesse la macchina. Decisero di fare una cosa insolita…Sam se ne sarebbe andato con la sua macchina, e Dean l’avrebbe seguito con la sua…cosi, per compagnia. Una volta che Sam fosse arrivato, Dean lo avrebbe salutato e via…  
  
Che cosa di una sdolcineria nauseante…neanche con tutte le ragazze con cui era stato, l’aveva mai fatto.  
  
Sam arrivò a casa con la sua macchina, e Dean poco distante aveva parcheggiato la sua, restando sulla strada.  
  
Pensava che Sam l’avrebbe salutato sulla porta, quasi ridendo di quel pensiero e della benzina inutile sprecata, ma contrariamente a quello che pensò, Sam si avvicinò alla macchina.  
  
“Grazie per la pizza…e per il pensiero…” disse, una volta che Dean fece scendere giù il finestrino.  
  
Aveva un viso dolcissimo e il tono ancora di più. Dean pensò alla solitudine che presumibilmente l’avrebbe accolto in quell’appartamento e gli venne come l’istinto di proteggerlo. Lo guardava perdendosi in questi pensieri e nella dolcezza dei suoi lineamenti, dei suoi occhi, e non si accorse di aver sporto la testa forse un po’ troppo vicino alla sua per ascoltare cosa dicesse.  
  
Non si era accorto di averla mossa automaticamente verso il suo viso, sorridendo, né che Sam non si era spostato, anzi gli andò incontro.  
  
Si baciarono. Si baciarono dolcemente, senza frenesia, come un bacio della buonanotte.  
  
Quando si staccarono, lo fecero senza sconvolgimenti, ancora sorridendo.  
  
“Vuoi entrare?” gli chiese Sam sorridendo dolcemente.  
  
“Magari un’altra volta, Sammy.” Gli disse Dean, toccandogli il mento, e baciandolo di nuovo , piano. Non voleva che Sam pensasse che non volesse, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva rovinare tutto con del sesso subito.  
  
“Ci vediamo domani in ufficio…” gli disse sempre dolcemente.  
  
“Va bene…” rispose Sam con lo stesso tono.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Il giorno dopo, Dean, che aveva pensato tutta la notte a quel Sam Wesson che gli aveva sconvolto tutto quello che pensava fino a quel momento, principalmente per quanto riguardava i suoi orientamenti sessuali, lo fece chiamare in ufficio.  
  
“Mi ha fatto chiamare,  **Signore?”** chiese Sam, maliziosamente.  
  
“Si, volevo dirle che quei capelli sono  **illegali** , signor Wesson….ispirano pensieri sconci…”  
  
“In poche parole???”  
  
“ **Sesso, sesso, sesso!”** disse Dean, guardandolo con aria affamata.  
  
Sam sali sul tavolo, con sguardo lascivo.  
  
“Ohh, questo è altamente inqualificabile, signor Wesson!”  
  
“Ho pensato a te tutta la notte, ieri!” gli disse d’improvviso Sam, languido.  
  
“Anch’io…” disse dean, incapace di continuare il giochino. Non con Sam cosi vicino.  
   
  
Sam avvicinò di nuovo le labbra lentamente, gli prese il viso e lo baciò.  
  
Dean, incapace di restare fermo, lo trascinò giù dalla scrivania con prepotenza, e lo fece salire cavalcioni su di lui.  
  
Gli strinse forte la schiena, godendo di quel contatto, che sentiva come intimo e confortante al tempo stesso, mentre Sam lo baciava sempre di più, sempre più a fondo.  
  
“Ti voglio…ti voglio  **adesso….** ” Gli disse Sam, e Dean non potè resistere. Malgrado fosse mattina, e malgrado la mattinata dovesse ancora finire, e non avrebbero potuto allontanarsi dall’ufficio, lo fecero lo stesso.  
   
  
Andarono a casa di Dean, si spogliarono a vicenda sul letto, e si baciarono ancora.  
  
Sam gemeva mentre Dean gli baciava appassionatamente il collo.  
  
“Oh, si, si….Dean…stringimi, stringimi…abbracciami…” gli diceva Sam, senza vergogna, con sentimento.  
  
Dean lo guardò, e senza capirne la ragione, delle lacrime gli scesero giù dalle guance. Si sentiva emozionato. Emozionato del fatto che quel ragazzo fosse li adesso con lui.  
  
Ma era pazzesco. Assurdo. Anormale. Lo conosceva solo da pochi giorni.  
   
  
  
Sam era al centro del letto, e Dean lo spostò con la testa sui cuscini,Sam era a petto nudo ma Dean invece di spogliarlo completamente, lo copri con il suo corpo, abbracciandolo.  
  
Sam sotto di lui non si ribellava, anzi si era lasciato andare all’abbraccio,carezzandogli i fianchi.  
  
Anche Dean era a petto nudo e i loro toraci cozzavano l’uno contro l’altro, caldi e confortevoli provavano conforto da quel contatto.  
   
  
Continuarono a rotolarsi nel letto e a baciarsi, fino a quando entrambi non sentirono l’erezione accendersi, per troppi strusciamenti, e fecero l’amore.  
  
Fu Sam a prendere l’iniziativa, ad affondare dentro Dean, facendogli provare un piacere inebriante e totalizzante.  
  
Sam mentre si spingeva dentro Dean, vedeva che Dean gli teneva i polsi. Non stringeva. Era un contatto lieve, come una carezza.  
  
Senza pensarci, intenerito da quella sorta di vacua dolcezza, strinse le mani di Dean nelle sue, mentre facevano l’amore.  
   
   
  
  
  
Quando finirono di fare l'amore, vide Dean che gli accarezzava teneramente i capelli, e Sam rispose strusciando il naso contro il suo, e poi mantenendo le teste vicine, senza spostarle.  
  
“Io…Sam…devo dirti una cosa…lo so che sembra assurdo ma…penso…penso di provare…” sussurrò Dean con voce roca.  
  
“Dei sentimenti?” gli chiese Sam, prendendogli la mano e dandogli un lieve bacio.  
“Si…”  
  
“Anch’io…”  
  
Dean rispose con un altro bacio a quella conferma.  
  
“Non pensi che sia assurdo? Ci conosciamo da pochi giorni…” gli chiese sam, toccandogli il naso con un dito  
  
“A me sembra di conoscerti da sempre…” disse Dean, poggiando la testa sotto la tua.  
  
“Dean…”  
“Mmm”  
  
“Posso dormire qui?”  
  
“Puoi dormire qui tutte le volte che vuoi…”  
   
  
  
  
Sam sorrise e aggrovigliarono le loro gambe e i loro corpi nudi l’un l’altro, fin quando non seppero più dove iniziava l’uno e dove finiva l’altro.  
  
Stare cosi vicini era come se li aiutasse a rimettere insieme dei pezzi di puzzle. Pezzi, frammenti di ricordi….  
   
  
 _Sei mio fratello….sei la mia famiglia…._  
  
 _Sei tutto….per me…._  
   
  
  
  
Dean e Sam si agitavano nel sonno, mentre erano stesi sul pavimento, nudi, coperti solo dal piumone viola.  
  
“ODDIO. DOVE SIAMO??” chiese Dean, agitato, mentre Sam ci mise un po’ per realizzare che non erano più nella fittizia stanza di Dean, ma dentro un magazzino.  
  
“Bentornati alla realtà, ragazzi.” gli disse castiel, dandogli il bentornato.  
  
“ **Castiel??”**  dissero in coro i fratelli, che nel frattempo avevano recuperato la memoria.  
  
“Noi….che…cosa ci facciamo qui? Io sono…Dean Smith, ma sono anche.. **Dean Winchester…”**  disse Dean in preda alla confusione tenendosi la testa.  
  
“Cosa…come…oddio, siamo nudi!” disse Sam, guardando il suo corpo sotto la coperta.  
  
“Noi…siamo stati a letto insieme!” realizzò Dean. “non sapevamo…non ricordavamo…”  
  
“Castiel! Cosa ci è successo?? È stato Zaccaria???” domandò Sam.  
  
“No, anche se indirettamente c’entra qualcosa…vi spiegherò tutto, ma prima rimettetevi dei vestiti addosso.” Disse Castiel, passandogli degli abiti.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
*  
  
Dopotutto, i fratelli, alla fine di questa vicenda, stabilirono che in fin dei conti era stato bello, non conoscersi, dimenticarsi l’uno dell’altro per poi rincontrarsi, conoscersi di nuovo, e ricominciare tutto da capo, innamorarsi da capo….come se fosse destino, come se le loro anime fossero destinate a ritrovarsi sempre.  
  
Non ce l’avevano con Castiel. Non sapevano cosa comprendeva l’apocalittico 2014 ma essendp un’idea di Zaccaria era certo che non era niente di buono, quell’angelo diabolico di certo aveva in mente di fari soffrire.  
  
Castiel confessò loro di aver fatto questa cosa anche per dar loro una lezione…nonostante si amavano, a volte avevano ancora dei dubbi, dei rimorsi su cosa stavano facendo….  
  
Castiel voleva che comprendessero che il loro amore trascendeva dall’essere fratelli o no. erano le loro anime che si cercavano.  
  
I fratelli lo abbracciarono dopo queste frasi cosi sentite.  
   
  
Quando Zaccaria si fece sentire, credendo che in qualche modo erano riusciti a sciogliere l’incantesimo prima che fosse lui a farlo, ma sicuro che avessero imparato la lezione, fece un sorrisetto, chiedendo loro se avevano imparato la lezione.  
  
“Non quella che volevi impartirci tu, figlio di puttana, ma una lezione l’abbiamo imparata.” Disse Dean, ma non potè aggiungere altro, perché Castiel teletrasportò i due fratelli fuori da quel bar improvvisato dove stavano colloquiando, e li portò lontano da quel pazzoide di Zaccaria che aveva già in mente di fare a botte contro l’insolenza di Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> avrei voluto che durasse di più questa loro esperienza...ma bo...non sono riuscita a farlo durare di più...xd spero vi sia piaciuto comunque xd ps questa devo proprio dirvela...quel : "Sammy lo sai che sei proprio strano?" mi piaceva dalla mitica puntata del Martedi infernale della 3 x 11 :D :D Dean aveva un tono adorabile quando lo disse :D


	20. Il nostro San Valentino di sangue

“No, Dean, non puoi vedere Sam!” cercava di suonare deciso Castiel, anche se l’espressione di Dean lo spaventava. Aveva gli occhi ridotti a due fessure, rossi, e lo sguardo minaccioso.  
  
“ **FAMMI ENTRARE! VOGLIO VEDERLO!”**  
  
“ **GLI FARAI DEL MALE!!”** Cercò di farlo ragionare Castiel.  
  
“ **NO, NON è VERO!!”**  Urlò Dean.  
   
  
Dall’altra parte sentirono un pugno cercare di aprire la porta.  
  
“Lui mi vuole!” disse Dean, guardando Castiel.  
  
“Dean…non….”  
  
“Apri la porta, Castiel…fa quello che Dean dice….” intervenne Bobby.  
  
“No! Bobby, tu non capisci…l’incantesimo di Carestia…vuole costringere le persone ad uccidere quelli che amano di più” disse Castiel agitato.  
  
“So bene cosa ha fatto quel verme di un cavaliere…ora fai come Dean chiede…come LORO vogliono…non vedi che soffrono a stare separati?”  
  
“Meglio sofferenti, che morti!” ribattè Castiel.  
  
“Non si faranno alcun male…fidiamoci di loro…right?”  
  
“Ma….”  
  
“Maledizione, Castiel…” disse Bobby, spostando l’angelo, e aprendo la porta della Panic Room.  
   
  
  
Castiel assistè impotente e spaventato al ricongiungimento dei fratelli. Si guardavano come usavano studiarsi gli animali selvatici, o forse le tigri. Camminarono lentamente l’uno contro l’altro e poi di scatto si abbracciarono disperatamente.  
   
  
“Non possono fare sesso…se scatta la passione dirompente… **si sbraneranno a vicenda…”**  disse Castiel terrorizzato, guardandoli, pronto a intervenire.  
  
“Il loro amore è più forte di qualsiasi incantesimo…già una volta li ho visti affrontarlo…con una  **Sirena…**  abbi fede, Castiel…” disse Bobby.  
   
  
  
I fratelli intanto erano passati ai baci sulla bocca e sul collo, schiacciandosi a turno contro il muro…sembravano disperatamente vogliosi.  
  
“Dean! Ricordati che è tuo fratello, non fargli troppo male, okay??” gli gridò Bobby, vedendo Dean lasciare un segno rosso di succhiotto particolarmente marcato su Sam.  
  
Dean a quelle parole allentò un po’ la presa sui capelli di Sam, che gemette in cerca di aria, e poi lo attaccò a sua volta contro il muro.  
  
Sam si strusciava disperatamente contro Dean in cerca di sollievo, passando le sue labbra su tutto il corpo, da vestito, senza morderlo.  
  
“Pensi che possiamo fidarci?”chiese Castiel. “Posso lasciarti solo con loro? Devo andare a cercare di risolvere quest’immane casino…”  
  
“Si, li controllerò io….non metterci troppo..” disse Bobby, un po’ preoccupato.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Fu inevitabile dopo un po’, concedere piena fiducia ai due, perché come era prevedibile, cominciarono a strapparsi i vestiti di dosso, e Bobby dopo mille raccomandazioni, li permise di chiudersi in una stanza.  
   
  
“ **Ti amo…ti amo…”** gemeva Sam con affanno, mentre Dean era sopra di lui, stusciandoglisi addosso.  
  
Quelle parole avevano il potere di mantenere calmo Dean e di farlo rimanere parzialmente lucido, di ricordargli che Sam era suo fratello. Lo amava e non poteva né voleva fargli male.  
   
  
Si strusciarono sul letto per diversi minuti, poi fecero l’amore contro il muro.  
  
“Ah- Ah – Ah- “ gemeva Sam, mentre Dean si spingeva dentro di lui.  
  
Dean non andava mai oltre un certo limite, per permettere a Sam di riprendere fiato e di non prosciugargli le energie….  
   
   
   
  
  
  
Erano ancora sul letto ora, e Dean avendo intuito di aver un po’ sfinito il fratello, si limitava a dargli piccoli baci romantici sul petto e sul collo, mentre Sam sfinito sorrideva.  
   
  
Dopo un po’, vedendo che Sam stava recuperando le forze, gli chiese: “Ricominciamo?”  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Bobby dopo un po’ decise che era ora di controllare, sebbene l’idea di entrare in quella stanza mentre stavano facendo l’amore, gli creava un imbarazzo assurdo.  
  
Si fece forza ed entrò. Non vide granchè, come si sarebbe aspettato.  
  
Solo Dean sotto le coperte, cui si vedeva solo la testa e il petto. Il resto era coperto dal piumone. Sam non si vedeva, ma dai gemiti che faceva Dean, Bobby indovinò che quel rigonfiamento sotto il piumone era la testa di Sam assieme a tutto il corpo, che stava presumibilmente viaggiando verso zone proibite.  
   
  
 _“Oh, no, e se lo morde li? Come farò a levaglierglielo di dosso? Speriamo che non…”_  pensava Bobby, al culmine dell’imbarazzo, ma poi senti Dean dire:  
  
 **“Si, Sammy ancora, ancora , ancora, cosi! Fammi sognare!”**  
  
Bobby si richiuse velocemente la porta alle spalle.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
Dopo tre ore, Castiel tornò, informando Bobby di esser riuscito a sconfiggrere Carestia e a spezzare l’incantesimo, che però ci avrebbe messo ore prima di scivolare del tutto via dalla mente di tutti gli abitanti infetti.  
  
Bobby sospirò sollevato, e insieme entrarono nella Panic Room.  
   
  
  
Videro Sam esausto, che era in procinto di addormentarsi, e Dean che lo accarezzava teneramente. Cercarono di prendere Sam, ma Dean fece un verso simile a un ruggito, e loro si ritrassero.  
  
“Lasciamoli da soli, non credo ci sia pericolo. Dean capisce che Sam è esausto…e poi l’incantesimo è finito…tra poco gli ultimi residui lasceranno il corpo di entrambi…” disse Bobby.  
  
“Speriamo!” disse Castiel.  
   
  
Mentre andarono via, fecero in tempo a vedere Dean che si accucciava con la testa sul collo del fratello.  
Una volta usciti, Castiel mise la testa appoggiata alla porta, per sicurezza, e quello che senti, lo commosse, quasi.  
   
  
  
   
“Ti ho fatto male prima?” chiese Dean  
  
“Tu non mi fai mai male” rispose Sam.  
  
“ Scusa se ti ho sfinito…”  
  
“L’amore non è forse un divorarsi a vicenda?”  
  
“Non potrei mai divorarti…poi moriresti…” disse Dean dolcemente.  
  
“Solo con te mi sento vivo…”  
  
“Averti al mio fianco, mi fa capire che non sono mai stato intero, prima di stare con te…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> il capitolo è ispirato alla 5 x 14 : San Valentino di sangue <3


	21. Il nostro San Valentino d'amore

Sam stava ancora dormendo, quando senti il pesantore della testa di Dean strofinarsi appena sul suo collo.  
  
Era un pesantore piacevole.  
  
Ancora con gli occhi chiusi, allungò un braccio per tirare a sé il mento del fratello, che si lasciò fare, e guidare verso le sue labbra.  
  
“Mmm che bel buongiorno…” disse Dean, dopo il bacio.  
  
“Dovrei dirlo io…che stavi facendo?” disse Sam, accarezzandogli le ciocche cortissime dei capelli.  
  
“Stavo pensando…” disse dean poggiandogli la testa sul petto, sopra il piumone.  
  
“A cosa?”  
  
“Ho sempre odiato questo giorno, ma da quando noi…”  
  
“Ma di che stai parlando?” chiese Sam, orripilato dall’idea di essersi dimenticato qualche loro ricorrenza particolare.  
  
“Guarda in alto!” gli disse Dean.  
   
   
  
  
Sam guardò in alto e rimase senza fiato. Dean aveva appeso tutti dei cuori che pendevano giù per il soffitto.  
  
“é…sembra…oddio…. **San Valentino!”**  disse Sam, spalancando la bocca. “Ma…è già passato!!” disse Sam voltandosi verso Dean. Erano passati solo quattro giorni da quando zaccaria aveva fatto quell’incantesimo per cui tutta la popolazione impazzita, cercava di mangiarsi a vicenda, perché aveva fame d’amore, nel giorno di San Valentino!  
  
“Lo so…ma noi non abbiamo avuto il nostro San Valentino romantico a causa di quello stronzo, e come tutti gli anni, mi andava di festeggiare.” Disse Dean, baciandolo nuovamente.  
  
Sam lo strinse ancora di più. In realtà non aveva organizzato sempre Dean la celebrazione di San Valentino per loro due…si davano un po’ il cambio, ogni anno, per decidere chi doveva pensarci, ma Dean non aveva mai smesso di tenerci cosi tanto a quel giorno.  
  
“Non eri obbligato…” dise Sam, respirandogli sulle labbra.  
  
“Lo so…ora vieni a fare colazione” disse Dean, pettinandogli i capelli con le dita.  
 

 

 

 

Erano ospiti da Bobby per qualche giorno, Sam lo cercò, ma Bobby non c’era, e quando arrivò in cucina, vide qualcosa che lo lasciò senza fiato.  
   
  
Dean aveva preparato una sostanziosa colazione con un sacco di dolcetti. Dolcetti al cioccolato, alla panna, tartine al cioccolato, cappuccino con i cuori disegnati.  
  
Diede un bacio sulle labbra a Dean e poi fecero colazione insieme.

 

 

Poco dopo Sam era nella vasca, mentre Dean gli lavava i capelli. Voleva che tutto fosse perfetto quel giorno.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
Andarono alle terme! Era bello baciarsi dentro alle vasche, immergersi nell’acqua calda delle cascate.  
  
“Ti sarà costato una fortuna…” diceva Sam, abbarbicandosi al suo collo, mentre Dean gli diceva di non sparare stronzate.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
La sera andarono in un ristorante molto rinomato e cenarono a lume di candela, mentre si sussurravano frasi dolci.  
  
“Stavo pensando al nostro primo San Valentino…” disse Sam.  
  
“A scuola? quando avevi diciassette anni? Sembra una vita…sembra ieri…” disse Dean incoerentemente, baciandolo ancora.  
  
“Rivoglio i cuori sulle pelle.,..” miagolò Sam.  
  
“Mmm non so se li fanno ancora…vedrò per la prossima volta…” promise Dean, baciandolo ancora, mentre Sam stringeva il ciondolo che gli aveva regalato quando era bambino.

 

 

Come ciliegina sulla torta, finito il dolce, parti un lento nel locale, e Dean invitò Sam a ballare, nella stanza dedicata al ballo delle coppie per San Valentino.  
  
Ballarono romanticamente abbracciati, e poi quando il ballo fini, si baciarono ancora, languidamente.  
  
All’istante però, apparse Castiel alle loro spalle, facendoli spaventare tantissimo.  
  
“Che diavolo ci fai qui??” gli gridarono, irritati e spaventati.  
  
“Sentite, vi ho lasciati stare fino adesso, perché Bobby mi ha minacciato se vi avessi rovinato questo giorno…ma non potevo più aspettare…Zaccaria è riuscito a preparare di nuovo il suo sporco incantesimo per farvi viaggiare nel tempo, e questa volta non sono riuscito ad evitarlo!”  
  
Sam e Dean erano sconvolti.  
  
“Perché diavolo non ci hai avvisati??? Volevo passare questo giorno con Sam, ma la nostra incolumità è più importante!!!” disse a bassa voce, trascinando l’angelo fuori dalla pista.  
  
“Dean, non sarebbe comunque cambiato niente..ormai Zaccaria aveva pensato già a tutto…non potete più fermarlo…”  
  
“Stai dicendo che siamo in balia di quel figlio di puttana?? E dove diavolo ha intenzione di spedirci??”  
  
“Castiel, non abbandonarci!!” lo pregò Sam, nel panico, afferrandolo per la giacca.  
   
  
Castiel cercava di tranquillizzare entrambi. “State calmi, io farò il possibile, ma non so se riuscirò a…comunque dovrebbe essere…il duemilaquat….” Ma Castiel non riusci a finire la frase che Sam e Dean scomparvero nel nulla in quell’istante, e Castiel dovette preoccuparsi di cancellare dalla memoria di tutte le persone che li avevano visti, quel momento.  
  
Fu estenuante, anche perché era già prosciugato dalla preoccupazione che aveva per loro.  
   
  
Si accasciò al pavimento e mormorò: “è la FINE, la FINE…”  
   
  
Cercò di sdrammatizzare pensando che almeno non erano stati mandati nel futuro, nudi e ansimanti, e bagnati dalle terme. 


	22. La fine - prima parte - 2014

Sam e Dean chiusero gli occhi quando sparirono, cercando istintivamente l’uno le mani della’altro, in cerca di un appiglio al quale aggrapparsi.  
  
Quando riapparvero, lo fecero con le mani ancora strette l’una nell’altra, all’aperto, in mezzo a una città piena di nebbia, caotica, sporca…i marciapiedi pieni di sporcizia, il rumore che li assordava…e sangue anche, e corpi stesi a terra…  
  
“Dean, dove diavolo ci ha portati quel pazzo?” chiese Sam.  
  
“Tranquillo, Sammy, ci sono qui io…” disse Dean, stringendo di più la mano del fratello. Riusciva sempre a capire quando Sam era spaventato…anche lui lo era, ma quello che voleva più di ogni altra cosa, era tranquillizzare il fratello…anche se pure lui tremava.  
  
“Dean, guarda!!” urlò Sam, indicando un corpo steso a terra di una donna. Un cagnolino si stava avvicinando al corpo senza vita della povera donna, e Sam liberandosi dalla presa del fratello, seguendo l’istinto, fece allontanare il cane.  
  
“SAM!” gridò Dean, percependo il pericolo…e infatti poco dopo il cadavere della donna si rialzò, ringhiando:  
  
“ARRRRRGH. DOV’è MIA FIGLIAAAAAA?”  
  
Dean fece appena in tempo a colpirla con una grossa spranga di ferro, prima che la donna attaccasse Sam.  
  
Cadde come un peso morto, mentre Sam chiedeva a Dean:  
  
“Dean, sono….?”  
   
  
“ **Zombie!!!** ” disse una voce sconosciuta alle loro spalle, all’inizio del vicolo, estranea eppure familiare.  
  
“Si sente ancora la puzza….” Disse l’uomo che ora non era più in penombra, e che – colpo di scena – sembrava essere il gemello di Dean.  
  
I fratelli restarono sconvolti.  
  
Videro l’uomo che sembrava Dean, guardare male la donna – zombie che gemeva sull’asfalto. Prese la sua pistola e gli saprò un colpo in testa, che fece sussultare i fratelli, poi gli diede un calcio prima di proseguire….dietro di lui, uno stuolo di uomini armati, lo seguiva, vestiti da soldati, con fucili spianati tra le mani…sembrava di essere in guerra.  
  
Passarono senza degnare di uno sguardo Sam e Dean….come se non li vedessero…..come se per loro fossero dei fantasmi…..  
  
“Sam…questo non….non posso essere io…io non sarei mai cosi…crudele…neanche con un mostro…credimi…” cercava di dire Dean a suo fratello, prima che la nebbia li accolse come un manto e li fece sparire un’altra volta.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Questa volta si trovavano in una baita in legno in mezzo ad un campo, e il gemello di Dean stava dando un mucchio di informazioni e coordinate ai suoi uomini…capirono che Dean doveva in un certo senso aver preso il comando, a giudicare dalla riverenza con cui tutti lo trattavano.  
  
Sam e Dean, in un angolo della tenda, avendo capito che nessuno poteva vederli, eccetto loro stessi, approfittarono di quel momento di raccoglimento, per raccogliere anche loro le idee.  
  
“Dean, non ne so molto di scombussolamenti spazio temporali, ma quel psicopatico di Zaccaria ci ha portati nel futuro!!” bisbigliava Sam.  
  
“Si, lo so…Castiel ha cercato di avvertirci…ci stava dicendo una data prima che sparissimo…duemilaquat……considerato allora che il nostro anno è il duemilanove, è scontato pensare che intendesse…”  
  
“Duemilaquattordici!” lo anticipò Sam, indicando il calendario appeso.  
  
“Sam, ma…dove sei? Perché non sei con me?” stava chiedendo Dean, ma Sam non fece in tempo a rispondere, che la voce dell’altro Dean , li sovrastò.  
   
  
“E dunque, la prossima volta che vedrete mio fratello,  **lasciatelo a me**. Nessuno si avvicini, nessuno lo tocchi…non provate a fermarlo, immobilizzarlo o ucciderlo, me la vedo io…lui è troppo pericoloso per voi, ha già ucciso molte persone che hanno cercato di fermarlo!”  
  
Sam e Dean sobbalzarono e tremarono a quelle parole.  
  
“Non dovete avere paura, io sono qui per proteggervi, mio fratello e quel verme di Lucifero che lo possiede, non vi faranno alcun male finchè ci sarò io….ora andate e ricordatevi le mie parole! Lasciatelo a me!!”  
  
Su queste parole, tutti abbandonarono la baita, non mancando però di riservare occhiate di compassione e pietà per Dean.  
  
Sam intanto si era messo tutte e due le mani sugli occhi, e Dean cercava di levargliele.  
  
“Sam! Sam, ascoltami!”  
  
Ancora una volta però, vennero interrotti da un’altra presenza. In quella baita ora, come materializzato dal nulla, c’era  **Sam.**  
  
Il Sam di quell’epoca.  
  
Solo che non era davvero Sam. Aveva i lineamenti più duri, più tirati, i capelli più lungi, e un sorriso crudele sul viso.  
  
“Davvero un bel discorso, Dean….” Disse quell’uomo che fingeva di essere Sam.  
  
“Vattene via…” ruggi piano il Dean del 2014.  
  
“Perché bisbigli? Hai paura che i tuoi uomini possano sentirti, tornare indietro e scoprire che non sei il leader, il capo che loro credono? Che li stai prendendo in giro?” ridacchiò Sam.  
  
“Io non li sto prendendo in giro, figlio di puttana.”  
  
“Davvero? A me è parso di capire un milione di volte che volessi uccidermi…beh, sono qui davanti a te adesso, e ancora  **niente** ” disse Sam/Lucifero scandendo l’ultima parola con derisione.  
  
il Dean del 2014 gemette di tristezza.  
  
“Ebbene?” rincarò Sam.  
  
Un movimento fulmineo. Il Dean del 2014 prese la pistola dalla scrivania e sparò nella traiettoria vicino al Sam/Lucifero del 2014.  
  
Il Sam del 2014 si scansò, sorpreso.  
  
“ **Ti ho detto di andartene!”** disse il Dean del 2014, calmo, il viso in ombra.  
  
Sam/Lucifero ruggi piano.  
  
“Tornerò…e mi supplicherai in ginocchio di venire con me, mio caro fratello….”  
  
Detto questo, svani, lasciando il Dean del 2014 in preda allo sconforto.  
   
  
“Quindi…Zaccaria vuole mostrarci cosa accadrà nel futuro…io dirò si a Lucifero a quanto pare….e tormenterò te…oh, Dean, mi dispiace…mi dispiace…” diceva intanto Sam, stretto tra le braccia di Dean, che cercava di consolarlo, triste anche lui.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Erano di nuovo all’aperto, e il Dean del 2014 stava combattendo assieme ai suoi uomini, contro Sam/Lucifero e i suoi uomini, ma ad un certo punto il Dean del 2014 fu ferito proprio da uno degli uomini di Sam.  
  
“No! Vattene!”  disse Sam/Lucifero, guardando il suo uomo cercare di colpire di nuovo Dean con il viso già gonfio, accasciato a terra.  
  
L’uomo si girò verso Sam/Lucifero, contrariato, ma fece quello che gli ordinò, e spari.  
  
Il Dean del presente poteva quasi percepire e toccare con mano il sollievo che attraversò il petto del Dean del futuro, nel sentire quel  _No, vattene_ cosi angosciato,  **per lui.**  
  
Sam/Lucifero e il Dean del 2014 si guardarono, fu un attimo, e poi il Dean del 2014 gridò:  
  
“NO!” , raccolse la pistola che gli era caduta a terra, e sparò.  
  
I Dean e Sam del presente sgranarono gli occhi per la sorpresa. Forse avrebbero vomitato anche l’anima.  
  
Videro il volto di Sam/Lucifero allargarsi in una smorfia di puro terrore, allo sparo.  
  
Il proiettile però non colpi lui, ma una persona dietro di lui.  
  
Sam/Lucifero si voltò, percependo lo schianto proprio dietro di lui, dell’uomo che stava per mozzargli la testa con un’ascia. Lo sguardo ancora più sorpreso.  
  
Il Dean del 2014 reggeva ancora la pistola fumante in mano, poi non ce la fece più e la lasciò cadere a terra, privo di energie.  
  
Sam/Lucifero lo guardò con sguardo grave, e si avvicinò a lui, dove intanto la gente non aveva ancora smesso di lottare tra loro.  
  
“No, ti prego…ti prego….” Mormorava il Dean del 2014 come in una preghiera, vedendolo avvicinarsi sempre di più.  
  
Sam/Lucifero non si fermò, anzi si inginocchiò, e afferrandogli la faccia, gli disse in tono insolitamente grave e anche un po’ orgoglioso:  
  
“Lo sapevo, fratello mio…lo sapevo che mi amavi ancora…”  
  
Il Dean del 2014 non riusci a ribattere, che Sam/Lucifero spinse la sua faccia di forza contro la sua, alla ricerca di un bacio possessivo e disperato, e forse anche egoistico.  
  
Il Dean del 2014 gemette, sconcertato e confuso.  
  
“Ci vediamo presto, fratello…!” gli disse Sam/Lucifero staccandosi da lui, con uno sguardo di felicità mista a malizia.  
   
   
  
    
  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. The end - second part - heartbroken

La nebbia avvolse ancora i Dean e Sam del presente, proiettandoli in un altro luogo.  
  
Un’altra battaglia, posto diverso, ma sembravano tutti uguali agli occhi di Dean e Sam.  
  
La stessa desolazione, la stessa confusione, guerra, corpi e sangue.  
  
Uno degli uomini di Sam/Lucifero aveva preso uno degli amici di Dean, e ora si stava divertendo a tormentare Dean.  
  
“Scommetto che non farai più lo sbruffone appena avrò tagliato la gola al tuo amichetto, Dean…” gli disse sorridendo, portandolo via.  
  
“No!No! ti prego, Nigel, no, Nigel!!”  
  
Sam e Dean indovinarono che Nigel dovesse essere un amico di Dean. Non sapevano che Dean aveva incontrato Nigel in un momento in cui soffriva molto per la perdita di Sam e la sua conversione al lato oscuro, non potevano sapere che Dean aveva incontrato Nigel mentre era moribondo, e che era stato Dean a raccoglierlo dal terreno, a curarlo e a medicarlo, non potevano sapere che Dean si era sfogato con lui, e che nonostante era stato proprio Sam a conciarlo in quel modo, anche quando Dean confessò a Nigel che Sam era suo fratello, o quello che ne rimaneva, vedendo il dolore sul suo volto, invece di inveire su di lui, o entrambi…gli disse che non doveva odiarlo, perché era sempre suo fratello.  
  
Non potevano sapere che Dean aveva pianto dicendo che aveva avuto l’occasione di ucciderlo una volta, agli inizi della sua trasformazione, impedendo tutto questo, e non l’aveva fatto, e che Sam stesso gli disse che tutto quello che ne sarebbe conseguito sarebbe stato colpa sua.  
  
Non potevano sapere che Nigel aveva rispoosto che aveva fatto bene a non ucciderlo, sorprendendo da matti Dean, e che l’aveva protetto da tutta una vita, stando a quello che gli aveva appena detto…e che non avrebbe potuto smettere adesso…e che nonostante quello che aveva detto Sam, non l’avrebbe mai dimenticato.  
  
Non potevano sapere che a quel punto Dean aveva abbracciato Nigel, piangendo a dirotto.  
  
Non lo sapevano, ma intuivano che dovevano essere molto amici.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
Ora in quel futuro, Nigel stava per venire decapitato da un’ascia proprio da uno degli uomini di Sam.  
  
“Nigeeeeeel!!” gridò Dean, mentre Sam gli arrivò alle spalle, facendolo voltare.  
  
“Uh-uh-uh, qui qualcuno è un po’ isterico…è uno dei tuoi uomini?” gli chiese, toccandogli il mento.  
  
“è un mio amico!!” gli disse Dean, feroce, togliendo la mano.  
  
Vide la confusione sul volto di Sam, che cercava però di non lasciar trapelare, come se stesse cercando di ricordare il significato della parola **amico.**  
  
“Non ti preoccupare, te ne farai degli altri…forse anche meno deboli…” disse Sam dolcemente.  
  
“No!! ti prego, digli di fermarsi, digli di non farlo!” lo supplicò Dean.  
  
“Sai che la tua devozione per quest’uomo mi spinge solo a ucciderlo più in fretta, vero?” chiese Sam, dolcemente.  
  
Più in là,  Nigel aveva un’ascia puntata alla gola. Dean lo guardò, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime che stavano per uscire, abbassò la testa, forse perché fu sopraffatto dai brividi che lo scuotevano e dai singhiozzi.  
  
I Sam e Dean del presente intanto erano scioccati e paralizzati. Volevano fare qualcosa, impedire l’uccisione di quel povero ragazzo…ma sapevano di non poter fare niente…loro li erano come dei fantasmi, e non poterono fare niente di più che coprirsi a vicenda gli occhi dell' altro con le mani, per non dover vedere, mentre anche loro stavano piangendo.  
  
Sam/Lucifero intanto, vide in che condizioni era suo fratello, e questo fece smuovere qualcosa dentro di lui. Lo guardò con una nuova espressione, di sorpresa, incredulità, smarrimento.  
  
Forse si ricordò di quando ancora era umano, di tutte le volte che vide Dean piangere…aveva pianto spesso durante la loro vita passata insieme, ma in quel modo aveva pianto poche volte….  
  
Forse durante la morte di John, loro padre…. E durante la sua…una delle tanti sue morti…  
  
Forse è stato il ricordo di come si era sentito, quando lo vedeva piangere in quel modo….una sensazione simile all’avere **il cuore spezzato…**  
  
Forse fu quel ricordo, a spingere a fermare l’uomo che stava per brandire l’ascia contro Nigel.  
  
“TomTom aspetta!!!”  
  
Il Dean del 2014 e i Dean e Sam del presente subirono un forte scossone al petto….come se fino a quel momento stava mancando loro l’aria, e solo adesso fu concesso loro di tornare a respirare, ma in modo cosi violento, che tornare a respirare, faceva male comunque.  
  
“Lascialo andare…siamo in ritardo e se ti sporchi le mani di sangue ora, poi dovresti perdere tempo a ripulirtele, e ho bisogno di te, adesso!!” gli disse duro e inflessibile.  
  
L’uomo parve sorpreso, ma non fece domande…solo un inchino e se ne andò. Lui doveva solo obbedire, non fare domande.  
  
Dean respirava a malapena, e riusci solo a dire: “Grazie….”  
  
Sam/Lucifero sembrò prendere un respiro, prima di rispondergli, come se quella parola lo scombussolasse più di quanto era disposto ad ammettere.  
  
“Ho salvato il tuo amichetto, hai visto? Sono stato bravo, no?” gli chiese, serafico.  
  
Dean non rispose.  
  
“Rispondi….sono stato bravo???” gli chiese un’altra volta, afferrandogli il mento.  
  
“Ahhh….g- grazie…..” gli disse solo Dean, annaspando.  
  
Sam lo guardò di nuovo. Qualcosa vacillò nel suo sguardo…avrebbe preferito un si…ma lui insisteva con quel _grazie_ , quella parola dannata che aveva il potere di farlo sentire cosi cadente a pezzi.  
  
E l’immagine che gli sovvenne era proprio quella. Un Sam dentro di lui, in ginocchio, nel nulla che lo circondava, nel **buio** che lo circondava, con la testa china, che singhiozzava, come un bambino che piange perché è caduto e si è sbucciato un ginocchio, e non c’è nessuno ad aiutarlo.  
  
Nessuno!  
   
   
  
  
  
Sam/Lucifero parlò ancora, lasciando perdere l’idea di punirlo per la mancata obbedienza.  
  
“Dicevo…visto che io ho salvato quel tuo sudicio amichetto, mi merito un premio, non credi???”  
  
Dean avvicinò un poco la testa a quella di Sam/Lucifero, senza però fare niente, in una chiara concessione a un bacio…Sam/Lucifero sorrise a quel gesto, ma non era quello che voleva. Non solo.  
  
“No, Dean” disse, mettendogli un dito sulle labbra, e Dean tremò appena a sentire pronunciare il suo nome…lo faceva raramente ormai. “Voglio di più…” aggiunse.  
  
“Cosa vuoi?” gli chiese Dean.  
  
“Voglio che vieni con me…”  
  
“Perché me lo stai chiedendo?”  
  
Sam/Lucifero sembrò confuso.  
  
“Perché non mi prendi e basta???”  
  
Sam/Lucifero sembrò ancora più confuso, senza sapere cosa rispondere. Forse non si aspettava questo tipo di risposta. Forse pensava che Dean non volesse andare con lui. Forse anche dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto, gli sembrava ancora onorevole chiedere a Dean il permesso.  
  
Dean lo baciò di impeto, senza pensare, sperando di convincere cosi Sam, anche perché non aveva la forza di rispondere di si.  
  
Sam/Lucifero rimase sorpreso, ma la sorpresa svani presto, sostituita dalla bramosia di possesso che era risaltata fuori in quel momento e che non era mai morta quando si trattava di Dean.  
  
Forse lui lo era, ma quello rimaneva.  
  
Gli cinse la schiena possessivo, durante il bacio, mentre delle fiamme rosse demoniache circondarono entrambi i fratelli e li fecero scomparire nel nulla.

 

  
   
  
Sam e Dean assistevano impotenti a quel susseguirsi degli eventi, prima di venir risucchiati a loro volta dalla nebbia.  


	24. La fine - terza parte - lascia che ti abbracci

Sam/Lucifero e Future Dean stavano facendo l’amore, anzi, era meglio dire che Sam stava facendo l’amore con Dean, e Dean subiva passivamente, legato coi polsi alla tastiera del letto.  
  
Non gli faceva male, questo no, ma era comunque legato ed era molto frustrante per Dean…non capiva perché Sam sentisse il bisogno di tenerlo legato, visto che aveva accettato di seguirlo spontaneamente.  
  
All’improvviso entrò un demone nella stanza, che chiamò Sam/Lucifero  
  
Future Dean sarebbe voluto soccombere all’istante, talmente era grande la vergogna, e odiò Sam che nonostante avesse visto il demone entrare – che comunque rimase a distanza, senza avvicinarsi – non si tolse dal suo corpo, anche se ebbe perlomeno la decenza di fermarsi.  
  
“Non vedi che sono occupato???” ringhiò Sam/Lucifero.  
  
Il demone borbottò qualcosa su umani feriti, mezzi morti o morenti e disse che aspettavano nuovi ordini, ma Dean senti a malapena, troppo sorpreso dal gesto di Sam.  
  
Sam infatti, non si era tolto dal corpo di Dean, ma quando aveva visto arrivare il demone, aveva alzato la coperta su di loro, e quando il demone aveva girato la testa per parlare con lui, Sam aveva nascosto la testa di Dean con il suo braccio, quasi a volerlo nascondere alla vista del demone.  
  
Dean non sapeva come si sentiva riguardo a questo nuovo Sam, ma qualcosa aveva ancora del vecchio Sam…qualche briciola di ritegno.  
  
“Che stai aspettando? Vattene!!” ringhiò Sam, facendo scappare il demone.  
  
“Idiota” disse Sam, baciando il petto di Dean e volendo ricominciare da dove era stato interrotto.  
  
“Sam, no, aspetta!”  
  
“Decido io quando fermarmi!”  
  
“Non volevo chiederti di fermarti…”  
  
“E allora cosa??”  
  
“Slegami..slegami le mani, per favore…”  
  
“Hai cosi poca resistenza? Credevo che quarant’anni di torture all’inferno ti avessero temprato, Dean!” disse Sam, riferendosi  a quando Dean era morto per salvarlo.  
  
“Non hai bisogno di tenermi legato…ho accettato di seguirti spontaneamente…” disse Dean.  
  
“E **spontaneamente** te ne andrai!” ringhiò Sam.  
  
“No! Non voglio scappare..voglio..voglio… **toccarti** , ti prego…”  
  
Sam lo fissò costernato. Chiaramente tutto si aspettava tranne quello.  
  
Dopo un primo momento di sorpresa iniziale, però, scoppiò a ridere.  
  
“Sai, Dean, credevo che potessi fare di meglio di cosi…davvero…davvero un’ottima scusa!”  
  
“Perché ti è tanto difficile credere che voglia farlo?”  
  
“ **Perché non è possibile!** ” disse mellifluo. “So bene che tu non puoi amarmi, ora che sono diventato in questo modo…quindi le tue patetiche frottole raccontale a qualcuno che voglia ascoltarle…”  
  
“Sam….”  
  
“Zitto..” disse Sam, continuando a spingere dentro Dean, che annaspava, non per il dolore, ma per la passione del compagno.  
   
  
Quando Sam raggiunse l’apice, usci subito dal corpo di Dean, che non aveva smesso un secondo di lamentarsi per la sua costrizione, e gli disse: “Non aspettarti che ti faccia venire…”  
  
“Sam, ti prego…ti prego..ti prego..slegami, slegami, voglio abbracciarti, voglio…” diceva Dean come una cantilena.  
  
Sam alzò gli occhi al cielo e afferrò il membro di Dean, chiaramente convinto che era questo che volesse e che la cosa dell’abbraccio era tutta una scusa per ottenere quell’unica cosa.  
  
Gliel’afferrò  forte, e cominciò a tirare, quasi con rabbia, facendolo venire.  
  
Quando però fece per andarsene via, Dean riprese a parlare, seppur con più debolezza, perché l’orgasmo l’aveva stravolto.  
  
“Sam…Sammy…Sammy…per favore…voglio abbracciarti…voglio…”  
  
Sam rimase questa volta decisamente colpito. Ora che Dean era venuto, perché continuava questa messinscena? Magari diceva la verità?  
  
Colpito, ma un po’ intimorito, si avvicinò a Dean, e senza slegarlo, lo abbracciò.  
  
Dean accusò l’abbraccio. Sospirò, ma non si diede per vinto.  
  
“Sammy, Sammy, slegami…”  
  
“Basta…ti ho dato quello che vuoi…”  
  
“No…voglio toccarti, per favore, per favore…”  
  
“Sei lagnoso, lo sai?”  
  
“Non fingere che non sia quello che vuoi anche tu…” rispose Dean.  
  
Sam lo guardò attentamente, sconfitto, dopodiché gli slegò piano i polsi, guardandolo con attenzione e circospezione.  
  
Dean avvicinò piano una mano al volto di Sam, e lui chiuse gli occhi a quella carezza.  
  
“è più pesante di quello che ricordavo…” disse Sam, riferendosi alle carezze di Dean.  
   
  
I Sam e Dean del presente piansero davanti a quella scena.  
   
   
  
  
Dean accarezzava piano tutto il corpo di Sam…dal viso, al collo, alle spalle, e Sam si lasciava toccare, con sguardo lugubre…quando Dean arrivò alle spalle, notò un segno rosso che prima non aveva notato…una ferita recente. Gli toccò quel segno con le dita, triste.  
  
Sam scosse la testa. “Non devi essere triste, me lo sono meritato”.  
  
L’espressione di Dean si rattristò ancora di più, e Sam aggiunse: “Non preoccuparti, non potrà più farmi del male, ora…” sorrise maliziosamente.  
   
  
A Dean quelle parole facevano male, ma lo abbracciò comunque, istintivamente.  
  
Sam ne fu scosso, ma si lasciò trasportare comunque di nuovo da Dean sul letto.  
  
Ora era sdraiato addosso a Dean e senti qualcosa di diverso rispetto a prima. Dolce arrendevolezza , forse, ma non da parte di Dean, ma da parte sua, forse…  
   
  
Dean lo guardava in viso. Aveva un’espressione di triste dolcezza.  
  
“Cosa c’è?” gli chiese Sam.  
  
“Vorrei vedere i tuoi occhi…”  
  
“Li vedi già…”  
  
“Il tuo **vero** colore….”  
  
Infatti era ormai diverso tempo che gli occhi di Sam erano neri…poteva ancora farli tornare del suo vero colore, ma doveva concentrarsi…era molto più facile per lui quando cedevano al colore cui adesso erano naturali, NERI come l’anima di un demone….  
  
Li teneva anche quando lui e Dean facevano l’amore…  
  
“Sai che non posso…devi abituarti…” disse Sam dolcemente.  
  
“Si che puoi…lo so che puoi…”  
  
“Okay, forse non voglio…ti conviene smetterla, non puoi più dirmi quello che devo fare!”  
  
“Quanto li amavo…”  
  
“Che cosa???” chiese Sam sempre più irritato  
  
“I tuoi bellissimi occhi…” disse Dean, facendogli una carezza sulle palpedre.  
   
  
Sam chiuse gli occhi, frustrato. Li strizzò, e quando li riapri, erano di nuovo di un verde intenso, brillante.  
  
Dean gli sorrideva radioso.  
  
“Guardali bene, perché non resteranno cosi tanto a lungo..” disse Sam, irritato, con una strana cadenza un po’ rotta, che di solito precede il pianto.  
  
Dean lo riattirò di nuovo a sé, vedendo lo sguardo di Sam vacillare.  
  
Quello sguardo che lo aveva fatto innamorare da capo milioni e milioni di volte.  
   
  
  
Sam si lasciò trasportare di nuovo sul suo corpo, nascondendo la testa su di esso e tra le sue braccia, singhiozzando.  
   
   
  
  
  
  



	25. La fine - quarta parte - bevi da me

“Se lo bevi, ti sentirai meglio..non soffrirai più a restare qui all’inferno…” gli diceva Sam.  
  
“Sam posa quel bicchiere…non serve…”  
  
“Si, invece…”  
  
“L’unica cosa che serve, è questo coltello…” disse Dean, afferrando un coltellino piccolo e guardandolo.  
  
“Non è troppo traumatico per te, bere dal mio braccio?”  
  
Dean rise. “Sono l’amante di mio fratello che è un tutt’uno con Lucifero e comanda l’inferno, e ti preoccupi di traumatizzarmi?”  
  
“Non voglio che tu soffra più del necessario…”  
  
“Beh, è già successo…stendi il braccio, Sam..”  
  
“Come vuoi…Dean?”  
  
Dean non stava più ascoltando, perché occupato a succhiare il sangue che gli sgorgava appena dalla ferita.  
  
“Perché non ritorni a chiamarmi **Sammy?”** chiese Sam con un’espressione triste.  
  
Dean alzò lo sguardo e vide gli occhi verdi di Sam in quel volto.  
  
“NO!”  
  
“Dean, cosa…”  
  
“I TUOI OCCHI. ERANO VERDI! I TUOI OCCHI!” gridò Dean, alzandosi.  
  
“Dean, calmati, sarà stato un effetto della tua bevuta..mi sono indebolito un momento…Dean, ma che fai?”  
  
Dean era corso in bagno, e vomitò nel gabinetto il sangue appena bevuto.  
  
Sam senti il rumore, capi e si mise la testa nelle mani, chiudendo gli occhi. 


	26. La fine - quinta parte - la tristezza di Sam

Sam/Lucifero e Future Dean stavano ancora discutendo dell’argomento preferito di Dean: Lucifero.  
  
Erano sul letto e Sam stava mangiando grappoli d’uva.  
  
“Quante volte dovrò ancora spiegartelo? Sono io, Lucifero non mi sta possedendo…semplicemente si è fuso con me…  
  
“Quindi Lucifero è morto?”  
  
“No, vive in me…coesistiamo…”  
  
“Quindi in questo momento sto parlando anche con lui?”  
  
“Io questo non lo so…adesso mi sembra di essere io, ma è come se fossi una persona nuova adesso…ho i ricordi di com’ero prima…ma è come se non fossi più quello che ero…sono un altro adesso…e sono spietato…”  
  
“E ti piace esserlo?”  
  
Un’ombra calò sul volto di Sam.  
  
“Mi piace che tu sei qui con me…”  
  
“Rispondi alla domanda…”  
  
“No, perché a te non piace…ma non posso farci niente…sono questo, adesso…”  
  
“Puoi sempre tornare indietro…puoi combatterlo!”  
  
Sam rise. “Come? Con tutta questa rabbia dentro? Con questo odio? Questa furia omicida? Sono un demone adesso…Dean..i miei occhi sono neri…”  
  
“Ma sono anche verdi…”  
  
“Una pallida ombra di quello che ero…”  
  
“Perché hai detto SI, Sam?”  
  
“Io credevo…credevo davvero di poter ingannare il diavolo…e alla fine invece il diavolo è entrato in me…”  
  
“Capisco…”  
  
“Stai soffrendo…”  
  
“Ti importa?”  
  
“Ti amo, quindi mi importa”  
  
“Mi ami ancora?”  
  
“Me lo chiedi come se avessi mai smesso…”  
  
“Facciamo un…tentativo…fallo per me, vuoi? Prova…prova ad essere il Sam Winchester che eri una volta, solo per poco…”  
  
“Dean, forse ti sfugge che ora sono…”  
  
“Schhh lo so che lo sei..ma cerca di farlo per me, okay? Fallo per l’amore che provi per me…”  
  
“Cosa vuoi che faccia esattamente?”  
  
“Solo ricordarti com’era essere Sam…” disse Dean dolcemente.  
  
Sam non chiese più spiegazioni…andò ad istinto…si concentrò sull’amore che provava per Dean, cercò di vederlo come spazio infinito, come un cosmo cosparso di milioni e milioni di stelle…immaginò di volare attraverso quello spazio infinito come Superman.  
  
Si, Superman….Dean si era vestito da Superman da bambino…lo ricordava…  
  
“ **Ricordati….chi sei…”** gli diceva Dean, toccandogli le guance, mentre Sam a occhi chiusi si concentrava.

 

 _Il nostro primo bacio….te lo ricordi, Sam?”_ gli sussurrò Dean all’orecchio.  
  
Eccome se se lo ricordava.  
  
 _“Tu mi desideri, non è vero? Vorresti toccarmi anche in modi non proprio consoni…”_  
  
 _“Toccami, Dean..”_  
  
 _“Si che puoi…ti voglio anch’io…ti voglio….”_  
  
 _“Abbracciami…”_  
 

“Abbracciami…” ripetè Sam, piangendo, abbracciando Dean.  
  
Dean lo strinse a sé, sconvolto dalle sensazioni di Sam. Lo vedeva agitarsi, fremere, sorridere emozionato, rabbrividire…i suoi occhi diventare verdi…  
  
“Dean…” mormorò dolcemente.  
  
E poi di nuovo la catastrofe. Il buio.  
  
La faccia di Sam e il suo corpo fu cosparso di segni viola, e le sue guance si rigavano di nuovo di lacrime, ma questa volta di dolore.  
  
“Dean…Dean…che mi succede? Dean…” mormorò Sam spaventato.  
  
“Sam! Sam!”  
  
“Sento il corpo bruciare..gli occhi mi fanno male…”  
  
“Oddio, no, Sam, cos’ho fatto. Ti prego, perdonami!”  
  
“Perdonami Dean, io non posso tornare indietro, non posso…”  
  
“Sam, ti prego, smettila, smettila, ti distruggerai..ti prego smettila,. Perdonami…perdonami se te l’ho chiesto!”  
  
Poi silenzio.  
  
Sam aveva smesso di tremare, smesso di combattere. Smesso di provare dolore.  
  
Semplicemente teneva la testa china sul letto.  
  
“Non puoi salvarmi, Dean.” Disse triste.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Dean aveva imparato a bere il sangue di Sam senza vomitare. Quel pomeriggio stava bevendo dal suo braccio, mentre Sam restava appoggiato al muro, e lo guardava che succhiava il liquido.  
  
Si sentiva strano. Vedere suo fratello cosi dipendente e sottomesso a lui era quello che credeva di desiderare immensamente…o almeno credeva che fosse cosi, quando voleva convincerlo a venire con lui all’inferno.  
  
Credeva che vedere Dean bere il suo sangue, l’avrebbe eccitato e fatto sentire potente oltre ogni limite.  
  
Credeva che avrebbe provato gioia, calore….  
  
Invece sentiva solo un gran freddo…e una gran tristezza  
   
   
   
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anche se non commentate...aggiorno lo stesso questa storia per i pochi che la leggono xd
> 
> adoro questa storia...è una delle mie preferite e a molti è piaciuta quindi non mi scoraggio :p :p


	27. La fine - sesta parte - insieme per sempre

“Non credevo di essere un prigioniero, qui! **Voglio uscire!”** gridava Dean.  
   
“Dean, cerca di ragionare, sei all’inferno!”  
   
“L’inferno è una stanza chiusa con quattro pareti. Voglio uscire, e tu non puoi impedirmelo!”  
   
“Come vuoi” sospirò Sam.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
Sam era consapevole che non avrebbe potuto tenere Dean rinchiuso in quella stanza per sempre, e d’altronde era necessario che Dean accettasse tutto, se voleva restare al suo fianco, ma accettò lo stesso a malincuore. Lo aspettò.  
   
“Voglio fare un giro da solo…” disse Dean a bassa voce.  
   
“Non essere ridicolo…ti farai male…”  
   
“Sam, per favore…per favore….”  
   
“E va bene, ma ti terrò d’occhio….” Acconsenti Sam.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
L’inferno era….l’Inferno.  
   
Ora che Dean ci era tornato, vaghi ricordi di quand’era stato all’inferno per via del patto per riportare in vita Sam, tornavano un po’ a galla.  
   
Ricordò che era rosso, rosso come il sangue, e c’era sangue dappertutto.  
   
Ricordò di aver pensato che contrariamente a quanto tutti pensano, l’inferno è **gelido.**  
   
Gelido come la morte.  
   
   
  
  
E ora che si chiudeva la porta della stanza su cui dormiva fino a poco fa, e che si affacciava sul nulla, perché non c’era una casa che la teneva su, vide l’Inferno proprio come se lo ricordava.  
   
Certo, l’aveva già visto innumerevoli volte da quando era tornato, tuttavia ogni volta che Sam lo rinchiudeva in quella stanza, era come se la sua mente volesse rimuovere quelle immagini dalla sua mente.  
   
Era umano, gli spiegava Sam, e gli umani non possono viaggiare i luoghi dell’oltretomba, e se lo fanno, per un qualche motivo, quando si lasciano alle spalle quel luogo, è come se la loro mente combatta per rimuovere quell’esperienza dalla loro testa,  
   
questo succedeva perché quei luoghi non si potevano visitare da vivi, erano luoghi per i morti, e se i vivi li visitavano, quando se li lasciavano alle spalle, conservavano solo vaghi ricordi di certe immagini.  
   
Questo permetteva alle loro menti di non impazzire.  
   
   
   
  
  
Ora Dean stava camminando nell’Inferno, intervallandosi tra serpentoni, ponti, innumerevoli e inquietanti scale che sembravano spaziare in intricati labirinti, da cui non se ne vedeva la fine.  
   
Talvolta l’inferno era illuminato da mille luci che galleggiavano insieme come milioni di lucciole, talvolta era tutto buio…l’Inferno cambiava sempre.  
   
Per tutto il tempo che camminò, Dean senti urla e urla e urla.  
   
La maggior parte dei demoni preferiva tormentare le loro vittime in stanze chiuse, alcuni però preferivano farlo in piazzuole per dare spettacolo.  
   
Si, perché c’erano anche le piazze. Dean era sempre sorpreso di come a volte ti sembrava che l’Inferno fosse chiuso, come un enorme castello, e poi facevi due passi, e ti ritrovavi in una piazza all’esterno. Li non esistevano regole, all’inferno.  
   
Non esistevano le leggi sul fuori o il dentro, il chiuso o l’aperto.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Dean arrivò in una piazza, senza che ci fosse nessuna porta a delimitare quel nuovo confine, e vide una ragazza con una veste bianca, strappata, coperta di lividi, che si copriva la faccia, mentre un grosso orco la colpiva alla testa con una palla ferrata.  
   
La ragazza urlava e piangeva.  
   
Dean cercò di ignorarla ma quelle urla gli perforavano le orecchie.  
   
L’orco stava per colpirla di nuovo, ma Dean lo richiamò:  
  
   
  
“Ehi, tu….”  
   
L’orco si voltò a guardarlo interrogativo.  
   
“Sai chi sono io, vero?”  
   
“Winchester….”  
   
“Sono curioso…perché quel…ehm…giocattolino su di lei?”  
   
“Mi diverte…” rise l’orco.  
   
  
“Beh, non hai notato che non gli fa più nulla? Ormai si è abituata al dolore….”  
   
“Questo non è possibile…non senti come grida?”  
   
“Dammi ascolto…io me ne intendo di torture all’inferno…fossi in te, andrei a cercare qualcosa che possa farle più male…”  
   
“Non sono questi gli ordini…”  
   
“O forse vuoi che vada a dire a Lucifero che contesti i miei suggerimenti, che dici??”  
   
“Oh, no no no, vado subito a….a cercare qualcosa di più adatto…mio signore…subito!!” e corse via.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
La ragazza rimase a piangere, ancora stesa a terra.  
   
“Ehi, riesci a camminare?” le chiese Dean.  
   
“Ho le gambe che mi fanno male…”  
   
“Se non te ne vai adesso, sarà stato inutile il mio intervento….” Cercava di scuoterla Dean.  
   
“Oh, non è stato inutile…..guarda, stanno arrivando i nani a prendermi…”  
   
Dean guardava degli omini bassi come folletti correre verso la loro direzione, frementi.  
   
“Posso mandare via anche loro…”  
   
“No, non puoi…e comunque è meglio essere nelle mani dei nani, che in quelle dell’orco…loro dopo che mi bruciano, sono contenti….” Disse lei, mentre i nani stavano già venendo a prenderla per portarla via.  
   
Dean la guardò e pianse di tristezza.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
Camminò ancora e questa volta entrò dentro una porta, dove trovò un forno con pezzi di carbone ardenti ancora dentro, ma non era l’unica cosa che trovò.  
   
Dentro c’erano pezzi di cadaveri, che presumbilmente si sarebbero ricomposti tra chissà quanto, per continuare a torturare in eterno le vittime.  
   
Cadde in ginocchio, sconfitto.  
   
   
  
  
Poco distante, Sam l’aveva seguito, e si senti stringere il cuore a vedere Dean in quelle condizioni.  
   
Aveva visto il suo intervento nei riguardi della ragazza , ma niente l’aveva intristito quanto vederlo ora inginocchiarsi davanti a quel forno.  
   
  
  
Avrebbe voluto distruggere quel maledetto forno, solo perché Dean vedendolo era stato cosi male, ma a cosa sarebbe servito? L’inferno era PIENO di forni cosi.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
Sam pianse lacrime che credeva di non possedere più. Credeva che non ci fossero più lacrime nel suo cuore, e ora invece aveva scoperto che c’erano ancora. Erano straripate, distruggendoglielo.  
   
   
  
  
Il gelo della morte lo pervase da capo a piedi, per la prima volta da quando era li , aveva l’impulso di vomitare. Aveva condannato Dean ad una vita infelice. Accanto a lui non sarebbe mai stato felice.  
   
Dean l’aveva amato più di quanto meritasse, e ora stava soffrendo a causa sua.  
   
Aveva sofferto incredibilmente già una volta, quando era stato all’inferno per causa sua, e ora ci era tornato…sempre per causa sua. Che razza di mostro era?  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
“Non vieni a mangiare?” chiese Dean,tornato dal suo tour, e ora entrato in una delle tante sale da pranzo che Sam aveva creato magicamente per loro.  
  
“No, non ho molto appetito ultimamente…” disse Sam.  
   
“quindi mi lasci mangiare da solo?” chiese Dean  
   
Sam lo guardò con uno sguardo immensamente triste, cercando di sorridergli.  
   
“Vado a fare un giro…un sopralluogo…quando torno, ti prometto che guarderemo un film insieme…perché intanto non ti metti a sceglierne uno nella nostra collezione di dvd? Sono certo che riuscirai a trovarne uno di quegli sdolcinati che ti piacciono tanto…”  
   
Dean rabbrividi a sentire quelle parole, dette con una tale tristezza.  
   
“V-.va bene…m-mi metto subito a cercare allora…”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Sam aveva già preso la sua decisione. Solo l’idea di vivere senza Dean, lo faceva star male, ma in quel caso non voleva più vivere. Se avesse cessato di vivere e fosse morto, forse alla sua coscienza sarebbe stato risparmiato quel dolore, se non ne avesse più avuta una.  
   
Non avrebbe condannato suo fratello all’infelicità…..aveva lasciato l’ordine di lasciare libero suo fratello, se gli fosse capitato qualcosa…lui era il suo unico carceriere, se non c’era lui a sorvegliarlo, sarebbe tornato libero. I demoni non avrebbero mai potuto disobbedirgli, o cercare di fare del male a Dean…avevano firmato il voto infrangibile e se l’avessero infranto, sarebbero morti.  
   
   
  
  
Dean sarebbe stato meglio senza di lui. Avrebbe smesso di soffrire. Sam sapeva che non poteva semplicemente chiedergli di lasciarlo andare, perché Dean non l’avrebbe mai fatto.  
   
   
  
  
Si chiuse dentro una stanza piena di zombies, volendo cedersi a loro in pasto.  
   
  
 _Dean, perdonami…ti amo..._  pensò a occhi chiusi, mentre una lacrima gli scivolava giù da una guancia.  
   
  
Senti gli zombies che si avvicinavano affamati a lui, ma non li senti aggredirlo, perché il suono di una pistola li fece schiantare a terra e fece arretrare gli altri spaventati.  
   
“Che diavolo…” disse Sam, mentre Dean si avvicinava a lui, furibondo, lo acchiappava per la collottola e lo scaraventava fuori.  
  
“Dean!” ripetè Sam sbalordito.  
   
“Non mi avevi detto che tenevi ancora questa mia vecchia pistola tra le reliquie della nostra stanza da letto!” disse Dean furibondo.  
   
“Che..che avresti fatto se non l’avessi trovata???”  
   
“Tu cosa pensi, stronzo, figlio di puttana, eh? Lo sai che ti seguo dappertutto, brutto bastardo.”  
   
   
  
  
Sam lo guardò a bocca aperta. Dean si sarebbe gettato in mezzo alla folla brulicante di zombies, se non avesse potuto salvarlo?  
   
“Dean, non capisci, io volevo salvarti…”  
   
“è un po’ troppo tardi per quello…” disse Dean, facendo vedere gli occhi neri.  
   
   
  
  
Sam arretrò. “No…”  
   
“Si, invece” disse Dean.  
   
“Io..io non volevo questo per te…”  
   
“E io non lo volevo per te…ma siamo qui, ora…insieme…e se provi un’altra volta a lasciarmi ti faccio salire sulla ruota, lo giuro.” Disse Dean.  
   
   
  
  
Sam lo guardò attentamente e sorrise. Una nota di orgoglio gli illuminava gli occhi.  
   
Si avvicinarono e si buttarono l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro, baciandosi appassionatamente e con furia.  
   
   
  
  
  Nel frattempo i Sam e Dean del presente erano scomparsi nuovamente, per l’ultima volta, ritornando finalmente al presente….   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mi dispiace davvero tanto per tutta la parte sulla ragazza che soffriva ç_ç
> 
> il finale...vi dico solo che doveva essere anche più triste ma l'ho messo cosi perchè non volevo farli soffrire più del necessario xd   
> ps specifico che Dean non vuole davvero mettere Sam sulla ruota...gliel'ha detto perchè era arrabbiato xd
> 
> Questo capitolo mi ha messo k.o quando l'ho scritto, spero che siate tutti vivi dopo averlo letto xd


	28. Don't ever let it end - non lasciarla mai finire

Sam e Dean tornarono finalmente al presente, catapultati per strada, con l’Impala parcheggiata davanti a un motel qualsiasi.  
  
“Quel figlio di puttana di Zaccaria ha pensato bene di sistemarci davanti a un comodo albergo e di restituirci anche la macchina…un biscottino dopo tutte le coltellate che ci ha fatto subire laggiù?” chiese Dean amaramente. Chissà se Castiel aveva pensato di recuperare tutte le loro cose, lasciate cosi precipitosamente alle terme.  
  
Sam non rispondeva e Dean capi che doveva essere ancora turbato. Come lui, d’altronde.  
  
“Vieni, fratellino…entriamo e poi parliamo, okay?” gli disse, prendendolo sotto braccio.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Dopo essersi fatti consegnare una camera per la notte, ed essersi chiusi la porta alle spalle, Dean cominciò:  
  
“Sammy, lo so che adesso sei sconvolto, ma quello **non eri tu** , okay??”  
  
“è la tua frase preferita…” disse Sammy con voce stanca, seduto su una sedia.  
  
“Va bene, allora stai a sentire perché ti dirò una cosa nuova: **Quelli non eravamo noi** ok? Io non avrei mai permesso che tu neanche ti avvicinassi a Lucifero, non ti avrei seguito all’inferno, ma avrei cercato di tirarti fuori di li, **e non avrei mai e poi mai bevuto sangue di demone! Neanche da te!”** gli disse Dean convinto.  
  
“Tu puoi essere sicuro di tutto quello che vuoi, Dean, ma la realtà oggettiva dei fatti è quello che abbiamo visto! È questo che conta, è questo che ci porterà il futuro, il **nostro**  futuro!”  
  
“Non puoi parlare sul serio…non ti sei mai arreso finora, hai sempre detto che ce lo costruiamo noi il nostro futuro!” disse Dean spaventato.  
  
“Forse, **ma non insieme…”**  
  
Dean lo guardò sconvolto. Il cuore in frantumi.  
  
“Che….che stai dicendo?”  
  
“Quello che hai capito…forse abbiamo ancora una speranza di salvarci, se ci distacchiamo…”  
  
“Non puoi parlare sul serio! Se quello che Zaccaria ci ha mostrato è vero, a maggior ragione non posso lasciarti solo, in balia di quel mostro, cosi ti condanno a morte!”  
  
“Già, perché esser stati vicini ti è servito molto a salvarmi, a quanto abbiamo visto” commentò amaro Sam.  
  
“Sammy…non…dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato per stare insieme…non…tu non vuoi che rompiamo **di nuovo** un’altra volta…non dopo quanto abbiamo sofferto ogni volta che ci abbiamo provato…ricordati quello che abbiamo passato…” uggiolò Dean.  
  
“ **ed è proprio per questo, perché me lo ricordo** , che dobbiamo farlo, Dean..” disse Sam, con voce rotta, piangendo.  
  
“Cosa….”  
  
“Questo nostro soffrire cosi dannatamente senza l’altro…questo nostro voler restare insieme a ogni costo, mandando all’aria le conseguenze, perché la cosa più importante siamo noi, hai visto a cosa ci ha portato? A regnare insieme all’Inferno”  
  
“Sammy…ma noi ci amiamo…” lo pregò Dean.  
  
“ **E questo…** rende tutto ciò ancora più triste…” sottolineò Sam triste.  
  
Dean chinò la testa, sconfitto.  
  
Sam lo raggiunse, guardandolo, con una tristezza macerante.  
  
“Se può consolarti, io non smetterò mai di amarti, Dean…non amerò mai più nessun altro…il sentimento per te non si spegnerà mai…” gli disse Sam accarezzandogli una guancia.  
  
Dean dette un bacio sulla mano di Sam all’interno.  
  
“Mi hai amato come nessun fratello avrebbe mai potuto fare e io ti sono grato per questo…ma non possiamo più stare insieme…lo capisci, vero?” chiese Sam, piangendo nuove lacrime, quasi a chiedere a Dean di convincerlo del contrario.  
  
“Io…farei tutto per te…” gli disse Dean.  
  
“E io per te…è proprio questo…questo nostro amore finirà per distruggerci e per distruggere ogni cosa a noi cara…e noi non possiamo…”  
  
“Schhh ho capito, Sam…va bene” gli disse Dean, mettendogli un dito sulle labbra.  
  
“Va….va bene?” gli chiese Sam stupito.  
  
“Ho solo un’ultima richiesta…prima di lasciarci…faresti…l’amore con me…un’ultima volta?”  
  
“Oh, Dean..” disse Sam, tirando di nuovo su con il naso e buttandosi tra le sue braccia.  
   
  
Sam affondò la testa sul collo di Dean, e quest’ultimo gli accarezzò la schiena, per poi seguire il ritmo del fratello che stava strusciando la testa sul suo collo e sul suo petto. Lo imitò, mettendogli le mani sotto la maglietta e togliendogliela.  
  
Continuarono a spogliarsi a vicenda, senza guardarsi, con le reciproche teste affondate nel collo dell’altro.  
  
Jeans, boxer…tutto quello che rimaneva loro addosso.  
  
Fu solo quando si buttarono sul letto, l’uno sopra l’altro, che ripresero a guardarsi.  
  
Lo sguardo dell'uno bruciava gli occhi dell'altro.  
  
I baci che si scambiavano sul petto, dappertutto, erano roventi, quasi come la loro passione disperata.  
  
Dean piangeva quando strinse i capelli di Sam, forte, tra le sue dita. Anche Sam pianse, ma non per il dolore.  
  
E poi carezze, carezze e ancora carezze.  
  
Il sesso non fu dolce.  
  
Fu passionale, irruento, intenso, disperato. Bisogno di lasciare il segno, affinchè l’altro non si potesse dimenticare com’era averlo dentro di lui.  
  
“Dean!!” gemeva Sam, stringendo forte il cuscino tra le sue dita, sempre piangendo.  
  
Dean spingeva senza dire niente, con le lacrime che gli rigavano il viso.  
   
  
Quando il sesso li lasciò stremati, senza forze, Dean pensò che la cosa migliore sarebbe stata di cadere nel sonno subito, ma il suo corpo lo tradi ancora una volta.  
  
Quando si sdraiò cercò il corpo di Sam e lo abbracciò, rendendosi conto che stava ancora piangendo.  
  
“Voltati verso di me..” gli sussurrò Dean, e Sam lo fece, ma nascose il viso tra le sue braccia per non guardarlo.  
  
A Dean non importava. Quello che contava era solo che Sam aveva ripreso a stringerlo.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
L’indomani mattina fu come svegliarsi da un sogno. O forse da un incubo.  
  
Dean si svegliò e avrebbe tanto voluto credere che le vicende della notte prima fossero state solo un brutto incubo, che niente era successo davvero…ma naturalmente era solo un’illusione…  
  
Sapeva che ora, da un momento all’altro, uno dei due avrebbe dovuto prendere la decisione di alzarsi da quel letto e porre fine a tutto.  
  
Pensò che sarebbe stato Sam, ma Sam dormiva ancora…  
  
Forse se ne sarebbe andato quando si sarebbe svegliato, riflettè Dean.  
   
   
  
  
  
Gli accarezzò una spalla, e poi il collo, e alcune ciocche di capelli, per cercare di imprimersi a fondo quei contatti tra le sue dita, prima di dirgli addio…sapendo che poi non avrebbe più potuto farlo…  
  
Sam mosse la testa sotto il suo tocco, e prima che Dean potesse gridare al suo corpo di fermarsi, lo abbracciò.  
  
Non avrebbe dovuto, ma era debole.  
  
Sam si mosse nel sonno, tra le braccia di Dean e ricambiò l’abbraccio.  
  
Dean si rese conto di aver sbagliato e lasciò la presa, ributtandosi sul letto, a pancia in su, amareggiato, coprendosi la testa con il cuscino. Forse avrebbe pianto.  
   
  
Sam guardò quella reazione e non disse niente.  
  
Dean non si mosse, continuando a tenersi il cuscino sopra la faccia, aspettando che Sam se ne andasse via, spezzandogli il cuore…perché ci stava mettendo cosi tanto?  
  
Dopo un tempo che parve infinito, senti Sam dare un bacio al cuscino che Dean teneva sopra la testa e sdraiarsi poi su di lui, facendo aderire perfettamente di nuovo i loro corpi.  
  
Dean non capi che il suo petto era lacerato da profonde scariche e fitte di dolore, fino a che Sam non fece combaciare di nuovo i loro corpi insieme, e non gli fece passare quel dolore.  
   
I dubbi tornarono. A quanto pare, che fosse giusto o sbagliato, aveva bisogno di Sam per stare bene. Del suo corpo, delle sue mani, del suo viso, della sua bocca. Semplicemente di lui.  
  
Era come se gli si chiedesse di rinunciare a una mano o a un polmone.  
  
 _Di più…di più…_ gli gridava una voce.  
  
Sam era sempre stato di piu…  
  
Era l’aria che respirava…il suo nutrimento…  
  
Come avrebbe fatto a sopravvivere senza di lui…senza la sua ancora? Sarebbe affondato?  
   
  
Sam non dava segni di volersene andare presto…continuava ad abbracciare Dean, e poi lentamente, prese la sua mano nella sua….  
  
Dean sconfitto ancora una volta, tolse il cuscino dalla faccia e affrontò il suo viso.  
  
Aveva gli occhi rossi e Sam lo guardava con infinita tristezza, e poi senza preavviso, lo baciò ancora.  
  
Dean non avrebbe dovuto ricambiare, o ricascare giù nel materasso, e stringergli la schiena, come ad aggrapparsi a lui, ma lo fece lo stesso.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Non seppero neanche loro quanto tempo rimasero a coccolarsi in quel letto, quella mattina.  
  
Il tempo sembrava dilatato. Nessuno li disturbò.. nessuna donna delle pulizie per venire a riordinare e pulire le camere, nessun Castiel che preoccupato veniva a premurarsi che fossero sani e salvi e si chiedeva cosa era loro successo durante il viaggetto nel futuro, nessuna telefonata imprevista….solo loro.  
  
Sam era ora girato di spalle, staccato da Dean, tenendogli però la mano.  
  
Dean cominciò a pensare che forse toccava a lui alzarsi da quel dannato letto, ma quando ci provò, gli sembrò di essere paralizzato.  
  
La stretta della mano di Sam sembrava tenerlo inchiodato in quel letto.  
  
Era calda, rassicurante, gli diceva che non avrebbe mai conosciuto addio.  
  
Non ce la faceva a lasciarlo e ne ebbe la certezza quando le sue dita sfiorarono ancora una vola la schiena nuda di Sam.  
  
Sam rabbrividi e si mosse ancora sotto il suo tocco.  
  
“Amore, uno dei due deve alzarsi da questo letto…” gli disse Dean, inaspettatamente romantico e dolce, abbracciandolo da dietro.  
  
Sam non si girò. Sussurrò solo: “Non ci riesco…”  
  
Dean lo capiva. Neanche lui ci riusciva a lasciarlo…  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
“Non voglio vivere senza di te”  gli disse Sam. Era a petto nudo, davanti al letto e lasciava penzolare due manette. Se fosse stata un’altra occasione, Dean avrebbe pensato a una sorta di proposta erotica vedendo quell’affare, ma ora il tutto assumeva solo un contorno macabro e immensamente triste.  
  
Vedeva lo sguardo rassegnato e triste di Sam e avrebbe voluto consolarlo. Dirgli che tutto sarebbe andato a posto. Avrebbero trovato una soluzione…ma non ce la fece a dirglielo, perché lui per primo si sentiva distrutto e rassegnato.  
  
Il fatto che suo fratello volesse suicidarsi e lui non stava facendo niente per impedirglielo, la diceva lunga su quanto anche lui stesse male. Su quanto entrambi fossero usciti marchiati da quella disastrosa esperienza.  
  
“Che dici?” gli chiese Sam.  
  
“Dico che sei un egoista…lo sai che ti seguo dappertutto, Sam…” disse Dean triste.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
In quel motel c’era una piscina al chiuso. Non fu difficile per loro intrufolarsi nella stanza.  
  
Erano vestiti. Forse sarebbero morti per annegamento, ma non c’era bisogno anche di farlo per congelamento…perché soffrire più del necessario?  
  
Guardarono l’acqua sotto di loro.  
  
“E cosi è proprio la fine…” mormorò Sam.  
  
“Mi dispiace cosi tanto, Sam…” mormorò Dean.  
  
“Credi che questa sia la giusta punizione perché abbiamo voluto stare insieme a tutti i costi?” chiese Sam.  
  
“Non lo so, so solo che rifarei ogni cosa per averti al mio fianco…”  
  
“Dean…”  
  
“E allo stesso tempo vorrei averti rifiutato dal primo giorno…tutto, pur di farti vivere…” aggiunse Dean.  
  
Sam lo interruppe, mettendogli un dito sulle labbra, e chiudendo gli occhi.  
  
Dean sospirò e gemette un altro po’.  
  
Sapeva che non poteva fargli cambiare idea. Non ne aveva la forza.  
  
Si odiava per questo. Ma almeno non sarebbe stato solo.  
  
“Grazie…” disse Sam.  
  
Dean apri gli occhi sorpreso.  
  
“Per non lasciarmi da solo anche in questo momento….”  
  
“Sammy, io non ti lascerò MAI da solo…e se esiste un’altra vita dopo la morte, non ti lascerò solo neanche là…”  
  
Sam lo baciò di nuovo dolcemente. Un muto ringraziamento.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Sam e Dean entrarono nella piscina, e Sam legò le manette per metà al suo polso, mentre per l’altra metà, esitò….  
  
“Dean…tu…sei sicuro di….”  
  
“Sam, anch’io non posso vivere senza di te…”  
  
“Cazzo…cosa ti sto facendo…ti ho fatto del male per tutta la vita e sto continuando a farlo fino alla fine della vita di entrambi…”  
  
“Sam…tu mi hai dato la cosa più bella che avessi mai potuto desiderare…un amore… **epico, travolgente, che mi consumasse…** era quello che chiedevo quand’ero ragazzo.” disse Dean, appoggiando la fronte alla sua.  
  
Sam gemette a quelle parole.  
  
“Ti amo…” gli disse solo.  
  
E poi legò l’altra estremità delle manette al polso di Dean.  
  
Andarono sott’acqua, tenendosi ancorati alla scaletta, mentre con la mano rimasta libera, cercavano l’uno  il corpo dell’altro.  
  
Fu Sam a prendere l’iniziativa. Andò subito a baciare il fratello, forse volendo distrarlo dal gelo della morte che li stava per invadere.  
  
Dean ricambiò il bacio. Non ebbe tempo di pensare a quello che stavano facendo, perché il suo ultimo pensiero fu che sperava di sognarlo, durante la fase di incoscienza che avrebbe preceduto la morte.  
  
I fratelli cominciavano a sentirsi mancare il respiro, ma non smisero di baciarsi. continuarono a farlo finchè il più piccolo briciolo di forza li teneva ancora lucidi.  
   
  
E poi, proprio quando stava per arrivare la FINE, una mano si mosse sott’acqua a tirarli su….


	29. Il nostro tre mancante

La prima cosa che videro i fratelli, riaffiorando dall’incoscienza, fu una faccia…sfocata ma pur sempre una faccia…  
  
Ne furono stupiti. Forse erano già in paradiso?  
  
La faccia sembrava spaventata o comunque ricolma di preoccupazione…  
  
Era una faccia giovane…sembrava vagamente famigliare…  
  
Prima però che i fratelli riuscissero a ricordare dove l’avevano già vista, la faccia cambiò espressione e da spaventata divenne arrabbiata.  
  
Adam, il loro fratellastro minore, una volta che si rese conto che stavano bene, e avevano ripreso a respirare, pensò bene di togliergli di nuovo il respiro con un pugno che quasi li mandò all’altro mondo.  
  
I fratelli gemettero per il dolore.  
  
“Adam…” riusci a mormorare Dean. Il viso dolorante.  
   
  
“SE VOLEVATE SUICIDARVI, NON C’ERA BISOGNO DI SCEGLIERE LA PISCINA..POTEVATE CHIEDERE A ME, SAREI STATO BEN LIETO DI MANDARVI ALL’ALTRO MONDO RIEMPIENDOVI LA FACCIA DI PUGNI…” invei Adam.  
  
“Adam, ti prego, fermati, stiamo male…” disse Dean.  
  
“FERMARMI? FERMARMI?” ripetè lui, incredulo.  
  
“E abbassa la voce…” disse Sam, che aveva mal di testa.  
  
“ABBASSA LA….. **VOI NON POTETE DIRMI QUELLO CHE DEVO FAREEEEEE!”**  Urlò più forte Adam, e i fratelli si tennero la testa nelle mani. Era come assistere a uno sfogo di Goku super Sayan di quarto livello.  
  
“Vi rendete conto della cazzata che avete fatto e che stavate per fare, eh?” chiese, abbassando la voce, ma mantenendola comunque a un volume alto.  
  
“Adam, lo sappiamo che è un gesto…” tentò Dean.  
  
 **“** NO, NO, NO, VOI NON SAPETE UN ACCIDENTI! Voi credete di essere furbi, credete di essere gli ultimi degli amanti romantici, pensate di sapere tutto e non sapete neanche, che quello in cui vi aveva mandato Zaccaria, non era davvero il vostro futuro!!!”  
  
“Che cosa? Non…non lo era???” balbettarono in coro.  
  
“ **POVERI IGNORANTI, NON AVETE CAPITO NIENTE!!”** Gridò ancora Adam.  
  
  
  
“Adam, adesso finiscila! Direi ce ci hai maltrattati abbastanza! Adesso piantala di fare il bambino e spiegaci esattamente che cosa vuoi dire!!” disse di rimando Dean.  
  
Adam sbuffò, ma acconsenti.  
  
“Quello che avete visto non era nient’altro che una **proiezione** …una proiezione di quello che temete, di quello che sperate, forse anche di quello che desiderate…non era la realtà.”  
  
“Quindi…tutto quello che abbiamo visto non…non era vero niente?” balbettò Sam scioccato.  
  
“Ho detto che non era reale, non che non era vero…c’è una bella differenza…”  
  
“Spiegati.” Disse Dean.  
  
“Voi avete visto quello che succederebbe e le conseguenze che ne deriverebbero da certe vostre scelte…. **Se** Sam dicesse **SI** a Lucifero, **Se** Lucifero non si accontentasse di possedere Sam, ma arriverebbe a fondersi addirittura con lui, **Se**  Dean scegliesse di non uccidere il diavolo, **Se**  scegliesse suo fratello sempre e comunque, **Se** scegliesse di non combatterlo ma di restare al suo fianco…tutti Sé!!”  
  
  
  
“Aspetta un attimo…ma tu come fai a sapere che abbiamo visto tutte queste cose?” chiese Sam.  
  
“Castiel…” rispose semplicemente Adam.  
  
“Ma….in ogni caso…anche se quello che tu dici è vero, la cosa non cambia! Siamo comunque condannati fino a che sceglieremo di restare sempre al fianco dell’altro.” Disse Dean sottovoce.  
  
“No, Dean, non hai capito un bel niente del mio discorso! Quelle che avete visto sono tutte **proiezioni** di un possibile futuro… ti sei per caso chiesto perché il tuo sé del futuro avesse lasciato che Sam dicesse si al diavolo??”  
  
“Si, me lo ero chiesto prima….”  
  
“Beh, infatti TU non lo faresti mai! Zaccaria ha voluto farti vedere quello che succederebbe se glielo avessi permesso, cosa che sappiamo tutti e due che non avresti fatto!”  
  
Dean e Sam abbassarono il capo. Forse cominciavano a capire.  
  
  
  
“Cosi come Lucifero non accetterebbe mai di _morire_ o di venire assorbito completamente nel corpo di Sam, lasciando a lui il pieno controllo. Siete dei perfetti idioti!!” gli disse ancora.  
  
Dean e Sam avevano la testa che gli girava. Zaccaria li aveva raggirati?  
  
“Zaccaria vi ha dato delle basi su cui voi poveri allocchi avete creduto, e i vostri desideri e timori hanno fatto il resto…in realtà non è stato tutto falso. Avreste un futuro cosi, se agireste proprio come avete visto, è cosi che andrebbe…. ma è tutta la base che è sbagliata.”  
  
“C’è ancora qualcosa che ci sfugge..” disse Dean.  
  
Adam sbuffò. “Per farvi un esempio più preciso, è vero, è cosi che finireste se tu accettassi di seguire Sam all’inferno…Zaccaria vi ha mostrato come andrebbero le cose tra di voi in un probabile futuro, che però è falsato dal fatto che potrebbe avere luogo solo se davvero Sam dicesse si a Lucifero, e non solo…Lucifero dovrebbe anche essere disposto a lasciare il pieno controllo e comando a Sam, cosa di cui dubito fortemente che voglia fare!!!”  
  
Sam e Dean erano ammutoliti.  
  
  
  
“Castiel è riuscito a percepire che siete tornati nel presente poche ore dopo che era successo e altrettanto ci ha messo per riuscire a capire dove siete…poi me l’ha detto…non reputava fosse urgente catapultarmi qui, perché di certo non immaginava che razza di babbei intergalattici siete, **ma io si!”**  
  
“Come…tu…sapevi…” balbettarono loro.  
  
“No di certo, ma immaginavo avreste fatto qualcosa di incredibilmente ottuso e melodrammatico, ed eccoci qua. Non disturbatevi a ringraziarm…”  
  
Adam non riusci a finire che Dean e Sam lo abbracciarono, lasciandolo stupefatto.  
  
  
  
Rimasero in quella posizione in silenzio per alcuni secondi, e poi Adam sciolse l’abbraccio.  
  
“Okay…il momento fraterno è finito….e penso che un altro momento sta per cominciare…ora, volete che mi allontano un secondo, affinchè possiate chiedervi perdono a vicenda e cominciare a lacrimare, o….”  
  
A quelle parole Dean guardò Sam e subito delle calde lacrime gli rigarono il viso, come a Sam.  
  
“Ecco, appunto…” disse Adam, guardando Sam che si buttava tra le braccia del fratello. Tutti e due piangenti.  
  
  
  
“Perdonami per quello che ti stavo facendo…” gli disse Sam.  
  
“Perdonami tu…non avrei mai dovuto credere a Zaccaria…ti giuro che non ti lascerò mai…” disse di rimando Dean.  
  
  
“Già…ehm..a proposito, **queste le prendo io** ” disse Adam, facendo penzolare le manette. “Voi due avete dimostrato di non essere in grado di farne un uso corretto…non credo che servirà a molto con Lucifero, ma….”  
  
“Aspetta, che vorresti dire?” chiese Sam , ancora abbracciato a Dean.  
  
“Beh, i Winchester non possono stare divisi, no? avete dimostrato di compiere gesti insani” disse Adam, facendo penzolare di nuovo le manette “quando qualcosa minaccia la vostra codipendenza morbosa, e qualcuno deve pur intrappolare Lucifero nella gabbia, no?”  
  
“Adam, non farlo!” si spaventò Sam.  
  
Adam rise. “Sono un Winchester. Dovreste saperlo che non potete dirmi quello che devo fare, e poi vi vorrei proprio vedere provarci…”  
  
  
Aveva pronunciato quella frase “Sono un Winchester” con un orgoglio, e un sorrisino sul volto, quando si voltò per andarsene.  
  
Stava quasi per lasciare la stanza, quando si voltò un’ultima volta, sapendo già cosa avrebbe trovato.  
  
  
Dean e Sam ancora inginocchiati al pavimento, bagnati e infreddoliti, che si baciavano.  
  
Fu quello che in effetti vide.  
  
Sorrise. Di sicuro non rischiavano di congelare, anche se erano senza asciugamani.  
  
Pensò alle parole di Zaccaria  
  
  
 **"Sai che non puoi fidarti di loro e sai che Sam e Dean Winchester dipendono in modo irrazionale, psicotico e anche erotico, l'uno dall'altro...lo sai, vero?"**  
   
  
Adam aveva capito, aveva digerito e semplicemente se n’era strafregato.  
  
Era un Winchester dopotutto, e i Winchester sono egoisti quando si tratta della loro famiglia.  
  
E lui non era da meno.  
   
   
    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam...quanto avrei voluto che formasse un trio con i bros u.u  
> mi sono divertita a descrivere la sua rabbia cieca e furiosa hahah se ci pensate, è una reazione normale che capita a chiunque davanti a un tentato suicidio di una nostra persona cara...certo magari non gli daremo un pugno xd
> 
> il titolo si riferisce proprio ad Adam...IL NOSTRO TRE MANCANTE. :D
> 
> Mi è piaciuto anche mettere la frase di Zaccaria della 5 x 18: "Sai che non puoi fidarti di loro e sai che Sam e Dean Winchester dipendono in modo irrazionale, psicotico e anche erotico, l'uno dalla'ltro...lo sai, vero?
> 
> troppo bella quella frase awwww.  
> Spero di aver spiegato con sufficiente chiarezza tutta la cosa delle proiezioni! 
> 
> Ultima cosa: mi dispiace che rendo Sam e Dean cosi poco attivi e combattivi, perchè perdo tutto il tempo a farli sbaciucchiare ahhahha :p
> 
>  
> 
> Ultimissima cosa: mi sono fatta perdonare per l'angst dello scorso capitolo eh? <3


	30. Sei incatenato a me per tutta la vita

Aveva fatto di tutto per mantenere la promessa…la promessa fatta a suo fratello Sam che non l’avrebbe mai lasciato….eppure…il destino era riuscito a separarli alla fine…  
  
Sam aveva detto di SI a Lucifero, ed era caduto nel buco con Adam e Michele…  
  
Tutti e due i suoi fratelli erano dannati per sempre…  
  
Li aveva persi.  
  
Eppure era per Sammy, che Dean soffriva di più.  
  
Gli dispiaceva per Adam, ma era per Sam che si sentiva mancare il fiato nei polmoni, gelare il respiro, si sentiva rompere tutte le ossa…  
  
Aveva promesso che non l’avrebbe mai tradito…ed eccolo li invece, con una donna con un figlio, che si era presa una cotta per lui quando erano ragazzi…  
  
Dean non ci era mai stato assieme, perché l’amore per Sammy arrivò quasi subito, ma quando fu reso evidente che Sammy se n’era andato via per sempre, aveva ceduto allo sconforto e aveva accettato di farsi consolare da quelle braccia tanto diverse da quelle di Sammy.  
  
Lo sognava ancora. Sognava quel maledetto giorno in cui l’aveva visto sparire in quel buio, e piangeva.  
  
Lisa era sempre pronta a consolarlo, accogliendoglielo tra le sue braccia, come in quel momento, abbracciandolo nel letto, per farlo calmare, e lui non aveva il coraggio di dirgli che era Sammy che sognava di baciare, tutte le santi notti, tutte le sante mattine e tutti i santi pomeriggi….  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
“Dean! Dean, svegliati!” lo chiamò una voce.  
  
“Mmm” fece Dean, singhiozzando nel sonno.  
  
La figura gli diede un bacio sulla bocca per tranquillizzarlo.  
  
“No! Vattene via!” disse Dean.  
  
“Scusa??” fu la risposta attonita della voce, una voce famigliare…  
  
“Sam???!”  
  
“No! Matusalemme!” disse Sam offeso.  
  
“S-scusa….diosanto, io…io ho sognato….”  
  
“Che ti lasciavo??”  
  
Dean lo guardò attonito.  
  
“Parli nel sonno…” spiegò Sam. “Continuavi a dire…no, no, Sammy…cos’ho fatto…non avrei mai dovuto lasciarti andare…e poi nominavi una certa Lisa” disse Sam un po’ geloso.  
  
“Io…io…oh si, cazzo! Ho sognato…ho sognato che dicevi SI, Sam!” disse Dean, sprofondando la faccia nel cuscino.  
  
Sam ne fu sorpreso. “A chi? A Lucifero?”  
  
“Si…”  
  
“Dean, accidenti…è passato un anno da quando….”  
  
“Lo so, lo so…ma evidentemente ne sono rimasto traumatizzato….”  
  
“E…ehm che cosa hai sognato?”  
  
“Ho sognato che dicevi Si a Lucifero, e poi lui…e te…mi avete preso a pugni…”  
  
“Accidenti…mi dispiace…”  
  
“Ma poi riesci a tornare te stesso e ti butti nella trappola con Lucifero…Michele è nel corpo di Adam, cerca di fermarti e cadete tutti e quattro li dentro, dopodiché la gabbia si chiude…”  
  
E cosa succede poi? Cosa c’entra Lisa?”  
  
“Lisa Braeden…ti ricordi, la mia vecchia amica di quando eravamo ragazzi…”  
  
“Quella che si era presa una cotta per te e che ha un figlio?” chiese Sam, arricciando il naso, geloso. L’avevano incontrata qualche anno fa e non smise di fare gli occhi dolci a Dean nemeno per un istante.  
  
“Ho sognato che tornavo da lei piangente per la tua scomparsa, ma ogni momento che passavo con lei, pensavo a te, e desideravo le tue braccia anziché le sue…” disse Dean, triste, toccandogli le guance.  
  
“Sei sempre in tempo per cambiare il destino…” disse Sam geloso.  
  
“Non dire cazzate..non hai idea di com’ero infelice quando pensavo che fossi caduto in quel buco…e di come mi sentivo in colpa pensando di averti tradito." Disse Dean, ancora sconvolto al pensiero.  
  
“E fai bene..” gli disse Sam sadico, buttandosi con il peso del suo corpo su di lui.  
  
“Dio, quanto sono felice che sia stato solo un incubo, e che in realtà non mi hai mai lasciato…” gli disse Dean, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
  
“Perché il nostro fantastico fratellino Adam si è sacrificato per noi, dicendo **lui** SI a Lucifero, per permetterci di restare insieme…” disse Sam, cominciando a baciarlo.  
  
“Ehi, IO sono un fratello fantastico...lui è il nostro fratello **senz’anima…** ” disse Dean.  
  
“Che noi, da fratelli maggiori fantastici quali siamo, gli restituiremo…” disse Sam sorridendo, baciandolo ancora.  
  
“Esatto” disse Dean.  
   
  
**“Sam! Dean! Quando avrete finito di pastrugnarvi a vicenda e vi degnerete di venire a tavola e di mangiare questo spezzatino favoloso che NON VI MERITATE, fatemelo sapere, brutti idioti che non siete altro!!”** li chiamò Bobby dalla sala da pranzo, ma aveva un tono paterno e affettuoso.  
  
Sam e Dean risero.  
  
“Il vecchio ci richiama all’ordine.” disse Dean, facendo per alzarsi.  
  
“Fermo li” disse Sam, ributtandolo a letto. “Prima voglio che tu impari una cosa…”  
  
“Cosa?” chiese Dean divertito.  
  
“Che non ci sarà MAI nessuna Lisa, Susanna, Genoveffa, o Melinda, nella tua vita, scordatelo..”  
  
“Mi piace come idea, ma se dovessi tradirti con un uomo?” gli chiese Dean ancora più divertito.  
  
“Gli taglierò i gioiellini, a lui e a te, cosi non potrete mai fare sesso!” gli disse sam, sadico.  
  
Dean scoppiò a ridere.  
  
“No, ti prego, prenditela con me, ma non prendertela mai con loro” gli disse a mò di caricatura, con una vocetta da donna.  
  
Sam affondò la testa nel suo collo e cominciò a succhiarglielo.  
  
“Oddio..” cominciò Dean.  
  
“Voglio..che capisci che sei MIO, SOLO MIO.” gli disse Sam, cominciando a fargli un succhiotto per esprimere meglio il concetto.  
  
“Lo….so…e lo stesso vale per te…” gemette Dean.  
  
“Non ci sarà nessun altro al di fuori di me…” gli disse Sam, giochicchiando con il ciondolo che Dean aveva al collo, e che non aveva mai tolto da quando Sam glielo regalò...neanche quel triste giorno in cui decisero di togliersi la vita in quella piscina per colpa di Zaccaria.  
  
“Non vedrai occhi al di fuori di me” gli disse Dean di rimando, abbracciandolo, spingendolo più vicino.  
  
Con calma avrebbero pensato a come fare per aiutare il loro fratellino a riavere l’anima…ma con calma. Adesso erano troppo occupati a perdersi ancora una volta nella totalità del loro amore e a scambiarsi promesse dolci e romantiche per l’eternità.  
  
Poco importava se Bobby li stava ancora aspettando per il pranzo, Dean aveva sognato una vita senza Sam, e lui aveva tutta l’intenzione di fargli dimenticare un simile incubo per entrambi, a suon di baci, coccole, carezze e succhiotti possessivi.  
   
  
Quando finalmente si alzarono dal letto e andarono a mangiare, Bobby guardava perplesso Dean che si teneva una mano sul collo, imbarazzato, e Sam che sorrideva malizioso.  
  
“Che cos’ha?” gli chiese Bobby.  
  
“Stavamo provando un marchio che gli impedisse di fare sogni sgradevoli, diciamo…” sorrise Sam malizioso. Dean gli tirò un leggero calcio sotto il tavolo, e risero entrambi davanti all’espressione un po’ perplessa del vecchio Bobby.  
   
  
Ne avevano passate tante, e per questo ora niente e nessuno poteva fare più niente per  scalfirli, ferirli o separarli, e furono tutte cose che si dissero quel giorno, all’orecchio, ad alta voce, con frasi sussurrate sulle labbra, a bassa voce senza guardarsi negli occhi, e anche puntando lo sguardo dritto nell’altro.  
  
Promesse ardenti di amore eterno talmente sentite e sdolcinate, che, se Crowley, Castiel , Bobby o chiunque altro avesse potuto sentirli, li avrebbero presi in giro a vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non so bene cosa dire...questa storia l'avevo pensata solo per quattro capitoli e invece ne ho scritti trenta! Sono sorpresa e felice, e volevo confessarvi che in principio volevo tagliare tutta la parte di The End...non volevo scriverla e volevo passare direttamente a questo capitolo dopo la festa di San Valentino :D e volevo tagliare anche la parte dove Sam e Dean non si conoscono in "Una vita terribile". immaginavo sarebbero venuti capitoli molto lunghi e mi ero scoraggiata! Ma poi ho pensato: perchè non mettere dei capitoli che sicuramente verrebberoi belli, per un pò di pigrizia? Dai, coraggio :p :p


	31. Chapter 31

“Non possiamo rischiare che si creino dei precedenti…”  
  
“Ma d’altronde non possiamo neanche ignorare tutto quello che hanno fatto per mantenere la pace sulla terra…”  
  
“E il fatto che hanno fermato l’apocalisse…”  
  
“Dopo averla scatenata…”  
  
“Si, ma poi hanno ingabbiato Lucifero…”  
  
“Ehm, veramente quello l’ho fatto io” disse Adam.  
  
“Zitto, Adam, ti ci ho portato io qui a conferire con loro, ma se non taci ti riporto dritto di filato indietro." disse Castiel  
  
“Dovrai farlo comunque…non sono morto, non è ancora giunta la mia ora.”  
  
**“Basta, fate silenzio! Io sono Morte e l’ultima parola spetta sempre a me!”** disse il cavaliere.  
  
“Sempre ad approfittarti e vantarti del tuo grado” disse un altro angelo.  
  
“Potete stare qui a discorrere quanto volete, ma quando sarà giunta l’ora dei Winchester, sarò io ad accompagnarli, e se decido che non devono andare all’inferno, non ci andranno” disse Morte con un sorriso smagliante.  
  
“Se faranno altri patti, neanche tu riuscirai a salvarli…” disse un  angelo donna.  
  
“C’è Castiel per questo…già una volta ha salvato Dean dalla perdizione, disse Morte, facendolo arrossire.  
“Gliel’abbiamo chiesto **noi!!** ” si intromise l’angelo donna.  
  
“Ehi! Nessuno di voi può comandarmi” disse ancora Castiel.  
  
“Basta. Direi che abbiamo discusso abbastanza” li interruppe Adam, sedando gli animi. “Sono venuto qui, in paradiso, per conferire con voi, lo sapete, per chiedere l’assoluzione dei miei fratelli per il peccato dell’incesto, che voi vorreste fargli scontare, con l’inferno, una volta che saranno morti. Vi chiedo questo grandissimo favore, in fondo ho imprigionato Lucifero, no? e anche loro hanno fatto del bene, hanno sconfitto mostri terribili che minacciavano la pace, come Alistair, Lilith Eva…direi che meritano di essere perdonati…” disse Adam con un sorriso conciliante.  
   
  
Gli angeli grugnirono un altro po e poi uno di loro gli chiese: “E tu perché lo faresti?”  
  
“Sono i miei fratelli” disse Adam, convinto.  
  
“E tu, Castiel, cosa ti spinge ad appoggiare questa…questa cosa???”  
  
“Dean e Sam sono dei miei grandissimi amici, e non dimentico tutte le volte che hanno salvato il mondo, sacrificando anche sé stessi...e tutte le volte che hanno salvato **me.** Non dimenticherò mai, per esempio, quando stavo per crollare, schiacciato dall’influsso malefico di Naomi, e Dean è riuscito a rompere quel contatto. Gli devo la vita. Più di una volta.” Disse Castiel, con sentimento.  
   
  
Gli angeli rifletterono e alla fine decisero.  
  
“Alla luce di certe dovute riflessioni, riteniamo che i Winchester si siano meritati l’accesso del paradiso e l’assoluzione piena per la loro…relazione…”  
   
  
Castiel fece un sorriso radioso e poi abbracciò Adam, che rimase un po’ imbarazzato.  
  
“Okay…direi che ora possiamo tornare sulla Terra…muoio dalla voglia di fargli sapere la notizia…non gli ho detto niente, e voglio godermi le loro facce…li costringerò a viziarmi e cospargere di petali rossi dovunque camminerò” disse Adam febbrile in tono divertito.  
  
“Dopo quello che hai fatto per loro, credo che saranno contenti di farlo” disse Castiel.  
   
  
Toccò la spalla di Adam e cosi scomparirono, lasciando il paradiso per tornare sulla Terra.  
  
Gli angeli emisero un sospirone quando li videro sparire.  
  
Alcuni si accasciarono a terra.  
  
“Speriamo che non ci ricapitino più altri tizi come i Winchester, altrimenti finiremmo per perdere del tutto la nostra autorità di angeli e dovremmo scrivere fuori  dalle porte del Cielo :  
  
“Fuori Servizio” dissero molti, terrorizzati.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, molti di voi saranno stupiti adesso, ma il fatto è che mi sono resa conto di aver dimenticato la questione degll angeli e non potevo far finta di niente <3
> 
> Dean e Sam continuano ovviamente a stare insieme e ora si sono anche guadagnati il paradiso e la benedizione degli angeli <3
> 
> in fondo preferisco cosi, se non mi fossi dimenticata la cosa, il finale sarebbe stato come quello che abbiamo visto nel capitolo precedente, che seppur bellissimo, non mi convinceva tanto come finale!! :)
> 
> Baci :**


	32. Quanto li amava!

Bobby non si era ancora abituato alla lussuriosa vita sessuale di Sam e Dean.

Certo, erano due uomini, e dal momento che un uomo in principio pensa al sesso in ogni momento, per via di una questione naturale, figurati se poi gli uomini sono DUE e lo fanno tra di loro.

Se poi gli uomini in questioni erano giovani e belli e in forma…beh…fuochi d’artificio….

Ed era meglio non farsi trovare nei paraggi, quando questo succedeva.

Bobby però pensava che Dean e Sam non cancellavano con sufficiente dovizia, le tracce della loro lussuriosa passione.

Per esempio, aveva trovato gli abiti da lavoro di Dean buttati alla rinfusa nel punto più lontano del bagno.

Era la sua tuta da meccanico e voleva che fosse trattata bene. Ecchecavolo.

Poteva immaginarsi Sam, a casa, e il suo sguardo che diventava vacuo e ardente di passione, guardando Dean cosi sporco da lavoro - chiaramente non avevano smesso con la caccia, ma nel tempo che potevano permettersi un pò di pace, Dean era contento di aiutare Bobby, come una vera famiglia felice..- 

Dean che malizioso si toglieva la tuta e poi….

 

 

Fuochi d’artificio…

Il bagno era tutto allagato, cosi come la doccia…quindi immaginava cosa fosse successo dopo.

 

 

Chiaramente dopo il sesso sfrenato poi, Sam aveva il vizietto di scolarsi un’intera bottiglia di latte, spesso ancora nudo,

per riacquistare le energie, mentre Dean crollava sul letto, anch’esso ancora nudo.

 

 

Poco dopo, Sam lo raggiungeva, crollando a sua volta.

 

Bobby si impose di smettere di pensare a loro in quel modo. Scosse la testa vigorosamente e accese la televisione.

Erano dei monelli pestiferi troppo cresciuti, ma quanto li amava!


	33. Missing moment il nostro San Valentino d'amore

**Missing moment del capitolo 21 il nostro san valentino d’amore**

 

  
  
Quando Sam e Dean andarono alle terme per San Valentino, si coccolarono in ogni modo possibile e impararono che esistevano giochetti molto stuzzicanti per divertirsi.  
  
Fu cosi che Dean si sistemò nudo, con le ascelle legate in un nastro bianco, in modo sexi, che non stringeva troppo, avvolto dai cuscini, mangiando fragole e ciliegie , mentre Sam faceva finta di fargli iniezioni a base di fragole.  
  
A Dean a volte piaceva essere dominato da Sam, o almeno, gli piaceva fargli credere che era lui a guidare il gioco.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non so bene cosa dire...questa storia l'avevo pensata solo per quattro capitoli e invece ne ho scritti trenta! Sono sorpresa e felice, e volevo confessarvi che in principio volevo tagliare tutta la parte di The End...non volevo scriverla e volevo passare direttamente a questo capitolo dopo la festa di San Valentino :D e volevo tagliare anche la parte dove Sam e Dean non si conoscono in "Una vita terribile". immaginavo sarebbero venuti capitoli molto lunghi e mi ero scoraggiata! Ma poi ho pensato: perchè non mettere dei capitoli che sicuramente verrebberoi belli, per un pò di pigrizia? Dai, coraggio :p :p
> 
> ho fatto bene? <3
> 
> e volevo dirvi che se avete già nostalgia di Ti odio e ti amo, potrei fare anche delle storie missing moment che parleranno di Sam e Dean di questa storia quando erano più piccoli <33333
> 
> Ciaooooooooooooo
> 
> Curiosi??


End file.
